


超蝙合集

by BatCave0304



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 100,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatCave0304/pseuds/BatCave0304
Summary: 是曾经公开过的部分肉，应一些朋友要求发出来了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不打警告，顶多涉及一些轻微的BDSM.   
> Dirty Talk居多，基本是1对1。

Being Loved

 

两周了。自从上次自己瞒着超人临时改变了行动计划到现在，那氪星人没来过哥谭。没来庄园、没来蝙蝠洞，甚至一个电话都没曾给自己打过。他从没想过自己和超人也会发生一场冷战，就像所有普通情侣间一样。

蝙蝠侠荡过一片灯光，在角落里的一处阴影着陆。已经是下半夜，抬眼望去，整栋楼都没有亮灯的窗户。当然也有例外，那些暗里进行酒肉交易的临时旅馆就总是灯火通明。

披风从肩膀垂落将整个人包裹起来，他一动不动，视线紧锁着旅馆二楼一处仍旧亮着灯的窗户。其实他已经完成了今天的夜巡任务，窗后按着眉心的人影也不是他要送进警察局的目标——他知道房间的临时主人是个经常被逼着赶稿的可怜记者。

克拉克•肯特，他似乎有些烦躁，笔记本被几次扣上又打开，头发也不知道是什么时候被揉成了糟糕的一团。他看着夜空，正拄着下巴出神，也不知道在想些什么。以前他不想睡的时候，通常会飞来蝙蝠洞说一些老掉牙的笑话，还会带着他妈妈亲手做的苹果派。

时间悄无声息的流淌，蝙蝠侠注视着他的目光也慢慢的柔软下来。看到克拉克摘下眼镜的动作，他心下惊奇自己竟是如此想念那双蓝天般澄澈的眼睛。难得他会被安排到哥谭作业，就……打个电话问候一下吧。

如果电话亭离他几米的距离，他都会有足够的时间去犹豫，去更改这个决定。可该死的，他几乎一伸手就握住了听筒，眨眼间的功夫就拨通了那串早已熟记于心的数字。

“你好？”难得氪星人的声音听起来有些困倦，不过也是，这个时间，就算是哥谭的罪犯也该收拾收拾回窝了。

“你好？有人在吗？”

他还是没回答。

从克拉克的语气，蝙蝠侠能想象到他困扰的样子，也许他的一只手指正不耐烦的敲击着桌面。想到这儿，蝙蝠侠不自觉的扬起嘴角，那漆黑的大怪物扯长了电话线，再次退入黑暗。

一段沉默。

两个人安静的聆听着对方的呼吸声，此起彼伏，嘴唇对着话筒，但都不置一语。

“如果你再不说话……”克拉克用着试探的语气，并没有那么坚决，“如果你再不说话，B，我就要挂断了。”

“……”

“我知道你还在，我听得出你的呼吸声。那真的非常清晰。”

他又耐心的等待了一会儿，听筒里传来一声几不可察的叹息。“克拉克。”

对面低沉熟悉的声音让克拉克感到安心。在蝙蝠侠声带震动的第一瞬间，他就知道他们之间的冷战结束了。他觉得自己像个坏脾气的孩子，哭着闹着一定要在临睡前听到安眠故事。而一旦他思念的声音响起来，他就会忘记所有的一切立刻进入温柔乡，哪怕根本不记得故事的内容。

“什么事这么好笑？”他对克拉克突然发出的笑声感到不解。

“知道吗，这不是超级听力在作弊。除了你，也不会有人这么晚的时候打来电话。”

“但这不是你笑的理由。”

“好吧，你抓到我了，大侦探。”克拉克挂着笑意，让自己仰面摔倒在床上。“我只是在想蝙蝠侠讲睡前故事会是什么效果，到底是会吓到孩子，还是能哄他们入睡。”

“你一直在想这个？”

“不，当然不，这只是个临时的想法。”克拉克解释道，“我一直在想其他的事，比如你什么时候能给我打个电话之类。”

蝙蝠侠握着话筒的手指收紧了，他开始思考这通电话的意义是什么。

“B，别想抵赖。”克拉克的笑容更深了。只从这一小段沉默，他就能想象到蝙蝠侠皱着眉头的样子。他闭上眼睛，在床上舒服的伸展着。“我也很想你。”

“…………你想多了，克拉克。”

“哦？”他带了顽皮的笑意，语气轻快，“如果不是这样的话，那你找我有什么事吗？”

“……”

“所以还是没事喽。”他枕在自己的手臂上，笑意至始至终就没停止过。“夜巡快结束了？外面冷吗？”

“还好，阿福给我带了咖啡。”

最后一间客房的灯也熄灭了，只剩克拉克的窗口还透着光亮。也许他是时候该离开了。“还没准备睡？工作很多？”

“早就解决了。”但之后他的声音听起来带了丝委屈。“主要是我的男朋友已经两周不理我了，我睡不着。”

“克拉克！适可而止。”他装作愠怒的口气，但显然克拉克并没有停止的念头。

“布鲁斯……”他低声喃喃着，挪动身体，床单都被揉皱了一块。“唔……好想抱你。”

“什么？”他承认这让他有一点吃惊，“小记者，你是在跟我调情吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“恐怕你要重复一遍刚才的话，我没听清？”

克拉克低声笑了起来，他听得出这只大蝙蝠语气中包含的兴趣，于是他也照做了。“B，布鲁斯，我想抱你。”

低沉的声音再次缓慢的流淌过耳膜，一直未见的爱人向自己倾诉着他对自己的渴望…这的确很容易就挑起了他的情欲。  
“那么……你想怎么做？”蝙蝠侠暗嘲自己居然就穿着这身制服在公共场合与小记者调情。他又巡视了下四周，别无异常，安静得即使没有超级听力也能捕捉到风声。“你想对我做什么？”他尝试让属于蝙蝠侠的声音带上一丝渴望——也许对方已经察觉到了，他听见克拉克在对面轻声惊叹，“哦…老天，我想吻你，B。我想吻你，你的嘴唇……”

蝙蝠侠在对面勾起了嘴角。也许克拉克早就开始在记者词库里搜索那些三俗下流、用来描写性的形容词，但对话间的留白显然说明他还不太擅长这个。

“你想怎么做？你想抓住我直接侵入我的唇还是先闭紧齿关诱导我一点一点舔开它们？你知道我很贪婪，和你的任何一种接吻方式我都想要。”

“哦……B……”

“嗯？那先粗鲁一点的好了，你知道我也很渴望这个。让钢铁之躯耗干我的力气，然后你就可以对趴在床上喘息着的我为所欲为。”他停了下来，听到对面有窸窸窣窣的声音传来。“对了，你现在在哪？躺在床上是吗？”

“唔……没错，还有睡衣，嗯……”

“别碰你自己！克拉克，在我允许之前。”他带了笑意，“不然的话，你知道我完全可以让节奏慢下来，或者直接挂断电话。”

“哦不，别，B，我已经硬了。”刚爬进睡裤的手抽了出来，克拉克对着话筒呻吟，“拜托……B…我很想你……”

“有多想？”他笑了起来，“如果我此时爬上你的床，骑在你的肚子上，你会怎么做？”

“天……你现在还穿着制服。”清晰的、咽口水的声音。“我会……先扯下你碍事儿的面具，把你拉下来和我接吻。”

“先来个火辣的湿吻怎么样？你会用一只手插进我的头发把我按向你，将你那条有力的舌头舔进来，肆意侵占我的口腔，当我因你在我嘴里胡乱舔舐而感到不满时，我会去追逐你，而在这个时候你又会退开。你的小趣味。”

“这样每次都会奏效不是吗？你会把舌头伸回到我嘴里，这样我就能勾住它一直吮吸。你知道吗B，通常这个时候我们会发出很大的水声，因为你每次都会被刺激的分泌更多唾液。”

“…………继续。”

“我甚至可以舌吻到你窒息——你喜欢这样对吗？不然你也不会只有在这个时候才放开我，你的手可一直挂在我耳后呢。”

“……还有脖子。”

“对，也放在了我的脖子上。而当我们分开的时候你都会喘息着、用迷离的眼神看向我。拉奥你根本不知道那个时候你有多美，我喜欢你红着嘴唇的样子，它们让我……让我变得更硬了。”

“你有那么喜欢？”

“当然！你的嘴，它们被啃咬得变成了红色，泛着水润的光亮，被你那张英俊的脸衬托得更加………老天……那会让我忍不住想在你的身体上留下更多红痕，就像那种红色。当我吻遍你性感的身体，我会在你的大腿内侧，在你挺翘的屁股上，在那些只有我才能看到的地方留下只属于我的痕迹。”

这使蝙蝠侠不得不做了一个深呼吸，那该死的氪星人知道自己有多么喜欢被他啃咬着留下那些吻痕。

克拉克的勃起已经将松垮的睡裤撑出了一个巨大的弧度，他的声音沙哑，“……你不知道你有多么适合红色，B，就那种大红色，那种……燃烧的烈焰的颜色。”

“你的披风。”

“对！就是这个颜色！拉奥……老天…”克拉克呻吟起来，想象着赤裸的布鲁斯躺在自己的披风上，喘息着，敞开着，任自己采撷……“God……布鲁斯，求你了，让我摸…你让我变得…太硬了，God……”

“而这个时候我通常会给你来个口活？”

“哦，对！是的！用你那张棒透了的嘴。”

“让我想想……”他故意拉长了时间，听到了克拉克在对面不断低声感叹的声音。“你的衣服，都会被迅速的脱下、胡乱的扔到地上，最后你就只剩下了一条内裤。你穿的是我买给你的黑色三角裤吗？”

“是的，没错，就是那款。”克拉克也照说的脱了干净。

“那简直棒极了，我喜欢你那大家伙撑起的弧度，光只是看看就足够让我硬了。要知道，每次都是这根大棒操到我欲仙欲死，高潮连连。我想念它埋在我身体里的感觉，那么清晰。深深插进我的屁股里，一点一点把我撑开、填满到没有一丝空隙。我知道他能带给我多少快乐，但我现在不会放它出来，我只会隔着布料抚摸它，因为我知道它肯定还能变得更大更硬。”

他只能听到克拉克在对面粗喘的声音。

“你可以抚摸它，感受它。但你知道它大的有多么过分吗？它又粗又长，以至于每次和你做爱时候我都会忍不住想，我会不会被你做死在床上。”

“布鲁斯……”

“嗯？相信我，我马上就会忍不住吸你的，跪在你腿间，用牙齿拉扯你内裤的边缘。你的老二已经晕湿了那层布料是吗？哦……我甚至还没有将它完全脱下去，你的阴茎就直接弹到了我的脸上。”

“老天……你是个恶魔，布鲁斯………快点，快点吸我……”克拉克呻吟着，抚摸着自己的硬挺，顶端不断溢出液体。低沉声音描写的景象如此真实，他甚至能感受到蝙蝠侠伏在他胯下低笑时喷洒在毛发上的气息。

“克拉克，你知道我爱死了你在我手里沉甸甸的重量，它是那么分量十足，坚硬、并且火烫得似要将我灼伤。”蝙蝠侠舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得阵阵口干舌燥，也许并不是因为说话久了。“你知道，当我含住它的时候，必须要尽量张大嘴才行。因为你实在是太大了，仅仅只是含住一会儿就会让我觉得下巴酸痛不已。你想我在这个时候用舌头舔你吗？”

“是的！是的，我想……你的舌头，它超级美妙……而且…很灵活，湿滑……”克拉克尝试着接过蝙蝠侠接下来的话，但他发现自己完全做不到。他借用了旅馆套子上的一点润滑油，双手更用力的握住自己，沉醉于蝙蝠侠给予的想象。“哦……B，我要操你的嘴……哦，该死的……”

“当然，你当然会操我的嘴。你的老二一直压着我的舌头，这会让我舔你的动作变得笨拙。于是你会觉得这太慢了，你会抓住我的头发将我按向你的阴茎，然后那大家伙就会毫不留情的顶上我的喉咙。我一定会被你逼出眼泪的，我会被你插得不停流出口水，这样你就可以更加肆意地操我的嘴了。”蝙蝠侠终于也忍不住解开了下半身的裤子。锁在紧身衣里许久的欲望被冰凉的胶皮握住时抽动着抖出了一点液体，他低喘出声，藏在披风里的手不断的上下移动。

谁能想到外观没有丝毫变化的蝙蝠侠实际上是在那一小片黑暗中手淫？！

“我记得…你说你喜欢这样是吗？”他冲着话筒发出断断续续的呻吟，丰满他们的幻想。“当我吞吐着你的老二，眨着满含泪水的眼睛看向你的时候？你知道我不会推开你的，因为我的确也喜欢这样，我喜欢被你塞了满嘴的属于你的气息。我是那么贪婪，我想尽我所能去取悦你，这样你待会儿才会用你的大老二好好的满足我。 ”

“哦！fuck！fuck！”克拉克在自己拳头里迅速挺动着，情欲灼烧得他声音沙哑，他偏头冲着手机低吼，“布鲁斯，你这个……哦！fuck！”

“你想射了对吗克拉克？”

“哦！是的！是的！我想射在你脸上，哦，老天！fuck！”

“这倒是没问题，不过……你知道我还戴着面具吗？”

“天……”克拉克呻吟出声，高潮剧烈得让他全身颤抖。蝙蝠侠黑色的面具被喷溅上了白浊，强烈的视觉冲击……克拉克抱着手机呻吟不断，老天，那可是蝙蝠侠！光只是想想就足够将他逼上高潮，那片的圣土还从没有人玷污过。

蝙蝠侠安静的听着他喘息了好一会儿，然后又传来克拉克几声呻吟。“你还好吗？”

“……简直太好了，好到不好了。”他咽了咽口水，苦恼的回答，听到对面传来低笑声。

“你还硬着呢？”

“……是的。”克拉克无奈的瞥了眼自己半硬的性器。

“你想我再陪你一次？”

对面掺杂着喘息的男声听起来和之前并没什么区别。克拉克低笑出声，他知道其实布鲁斯并没有高潮。“你带了能做润滑的东西吗？”

“当然。”

“well……”克拉克放轻了语气，声音只能恰好撩过蝙蝠侠的耳朵。“我想爱抚你的身体，亲爱的。”

虽然他一直都说不习惯被克拉克如此称呼，但这还是成功撩起了可以燃烧欲望的火焰。

“你喜欢我吻你的耳朵吗？就像这样。我会在身后拥住你，在你的耳根呼出热气，当你轻轻偏过头躲避时，我会含住你的耳垂。这个时候你都会靠在我怀里轻轻打颤，因为我熟知你身体上的所有敏感点。我的一只手正扶着你的后腰，你喜欢被我触碰腰窝是吗？那感觉很痒？还有你的耳朵，它们那么快就染上了粉红，我舔进它们的动作让你想到了什么？”

“嗯……”

“谁能想到蝙蝠侠其实会这么敏感？布鲁斯，你真的敏感得太过了，我只是在你肚脐周围轻轻画圈你就会难耐的轻吟出声了，我甚至都还没有去摸你的乳头。”

蝙蝠侠咬住嘴唇，他知道克拉克有多么爱玩弄他的身体，这个氪星人可以很容易的点起他的欲火，有一次他甚至就是被克拉克单纯的爱抚身体到了高潮。

“你的脖颈是我最爱的部位之一，它有特别优美的曲线。摸摸它，B，感受一下，它的线条是多么完美，每当你因得到快感而向后仰了头，我都会忍不住舔吻上去。你的喉结会因此不安分的滚动，而我则会细细的追吻上去，直到含住它舔弄。你会在此时挺起胸膛了吗？你是想让我吸你的乳头吗？”

“……是。”他颤抖着回答。

“但我现在还不会去碰那两个可怜的小东西。我可以揉捏你的胸肌，它们可真够大的，也许下次我们该尝试一下乳交？”

“混蛋……我真想你闭嘴。”

“这样可就太残忍了，上次你不让我操你的臀瓣时候也是这么说的，可后来你其实很享受不是吗？”克拉克低声笑出来，单手一下一下抚摸着自己的阴茎，“你知道我现在又硬起来了吧？也许你应该躺下，这样才能更方便我去舔你下身的入口。”

“……”这句话让他的身体反射性的一阵收缩，他细细的喘息着，倾身靠在电话亭上。

“这时候你应该分开自己的大腿。算了，还是让我掰开吧，我很享受拉开你那双长腿的过程。我会单手抬高你的一条腿，让你的整个屁股都暴露出来。B，你知道我有多喜爱你那个诱人的翘屁股，饱满又紧实。”

“……继续。”他喘息着命令，也按照克拉克说的，伸手去揉捏了自己的臀瓣。他学着记忆中克拉克的样子抓住一侧，掰开、挤压、手指深深陷入臀肉，然后用力拍打上去。

克拉克听到了那最后一下响亮的声音。“你有那么想要我吗，布鲁斯？你的小穴开合的那么快，我都怀疑它会不会流水出来。被我盯着看会让你感到兴奋？”

“老天……你不知道你让我多么硬了，B，我只想立刻插进你那湿热火辣的屁股里去。”克拉克沉声，“涂好你的润滑剂，你知道该怎么做。”

“你欠我一次口活。”他恶狠狠的说。

“喔，你说前面的还是后面的？”这个时候布鲁斯通常都会用白眼问候他，但现在克拉克只能听到他偶尔发出的闷哼，大概是咬住了嘴唇的缘故。“手套够滑吗？慢一点探进去，别急。”

“唔……”他哼哼着，在臀缝边缘徘徊已久的手指终于摸到了身后的入口。克拉克总是特别喜欢在他臀缝的停留许久，手指深深陷进股缝中前后摩擦，那些润滑剂都会因为他身体的热度融化。如果他是跪趴的姿势，那些黏腻还会缓慢流淌一直滑到他的会阴，然后一点点沾上毛发。这时候克拉克会用指尖试探他下身的入口，轻轻陷入又拔出，说那些能让他兴奋的下流话——比如待会儿他将怎么用力去操他的屁股。这的确会唤起他和这个氪星人做爱时的愉快回忆，布鲁斯会因为他语言上的挑逗加重喘息，身体不由自主的为他放松下来，他的阴茎会蹭湿床单，穴口收缩的更加厉害。

“轻轻动一动，慢一点。手套纹路的感觉怎么样？”

“很清晰，它们……它们很粗糙……”

“还有呢？”

“……像是被拉扯着，有一点……唔……刺痛。”这次他将裤子退到大腿，让整个屁股都暴露出来。

克拉克原本还在担心他涂的润滑剂到底够不够用，可没过一会儿，对面就传来了断断续续的轻吟声。这又使他露出了笑容。“用另一根手指摸你自己。你想我摸你阴茎吗？它湿了没有？”

“嗯……” 一些淡白色的浊液已经沾染了他下身黑色的铠甲。克拉克在尝试探入第二根手指的时候通常也会一起抚摸他的会阴。穴口处的压迫力会让他下意识的紧张起来，但下体传来的酥麻感又会忍不住让他软了腰。

“我可以按照你想的所有姿势操你，在任何地点。” 低沉的声音诱哄着。“都但你知道，没有足够的扩张，我还是没法进去。”

“……”蝙蝠侠咬住牙，用头顶着电话亭的铁板，屁股翘高了去挤压自己的手腕。他想克拉克现在就来操他，用那双能举起星球的手。克拉克的手……很大，有力，而且手指修长，它们总会精准的找到他的前列腺，然后连续不停的顶弄，一直到他的身体软绵无力，喘息着摔回床上或是直接瘫软在克拉克怀里。他的体温升高，呼吸紊乱，身体布满细汗并且颤抖不止，他的阴茎会欲求不满的流出更多体液，这会让他耐不住的扭摆腰跨，分开双腿，屁股翘得更高。

穴口被润滑剂浸得湿软，三根手指可以很容易的在身体里进出。润滑剂被不断的带出挤入，整只皮质手套都染上了一层水光。那些柔软的嫩肉吸附挤压着那些凹凸不平的纹路，只要轻轻用力就会带来不一样的震颤。他将腿张的更开，模仿性交的动作越来越用力，他的下体也被翻搅出了水声。粗糙的皮革在他的穴道摩擦得又疼又爽，他喘息着将电话按在铁板上，他早已在无意间呻吟出了克拉克的名字——就用蝙蝠侠的标志性感的声音。

“B？”他听到对面传来的断断续续的呻吟声，喉咙干渴，整个人都被烤干了水分。“你想要我吗？”

他听到他长出一口气，吞口水的声音。

“哦……我的蝙蝠……”他呻吟着，将自己摸的更硬。“你肯定会说不，或者压根不出声音。”然后他压低了语调。“但我想要你，特别特别想。只要想着你穿着蝙蝠装在大街上自慰的样子就快让我射了。那些手指，它们足够满足你吗？还是让你觉得想要更多？你把它们拿出来了？拉奥……想想看，蝙蝠侠，在大街上，扩张好了屁股等着我去操。”

“我并没有让你过来！”他沉声低吼，但恼羞成怒的声音听上去并没有多少威慑力。

“可我想过去。”他听起来委屈的样子。“你让我太硬了，我的老二已经涨的发疼了，我现在只想掰开你火辣的屁股狠狠一下都插进去。你的屁股够湿了吗？它足够湿了能让我一下完全插入吗？因为你知道，我是那么硬、而且热，让你每次都不得不尖叫着承受。”

他能听出对面的声音又开始不稳的颤抖。

“你会想在这个时候骂我混蛋了对吗？但你知道我无论如何都不会停下的，这只能让我更想惩罚你不乖的嘴。我会把手指插进去，夹住你的舌头，让你只能咽呜着流出口水，然后我会狠狠打在你屁股上——哦……你不知道那一瞬间你有多紧，紧紧吸着我，我都差点被你夹射了。但我不会这样，我会忍住，这样才能抓住你的屁股好将你操的更深。而你的嘴，它一定会发出更美妙的声音。”

细细喘息的声音不断，偶尔还会传来两声呻吟。克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，看来那大蝙蝠在尽力控制自己不要发出声响。察觉到的这些可爱的细节令他微微弯起嘴角，“我忍不住想要吻你了，还有你的胸，你的乳头。那两个可怜的小东西都已经挺立那么久了，是不是早想让我含进嘴里了？”低沉的声音萦绕着，缓慢并且撩人，就像是正含着他的耳垂低语，呼出的热气足够令他颤抖。“B，你想要我吗？”

蝙蝠侠紧紧咬住嘴唇。他都忘了克拉克会在这个时候变得多么混蛋。

“Bat，你想要我吗？”那魔咒般的声音又来了。

蝙蝠侠抵在话亭上，夹紧了屁股。他的身体还处于兴奋状态，他还记得克拉克火烫巨大的那根埋在身体里时是什么感觉，手指抽出后只能让他觉得更加空虚。之前前列腺上胡乱的刺激让他的阴茎流出了过多的体液，可他还是一次都没有射出来过。他想高潮，他想头脑空白四肢抽搐不顾一切的射出来，他想射在克拉克身上，他想和克拉克一起高潮，他想高潮，太想了。

“只要你说出来，布鲁斯，就现在。我可以让你高潮，多少次都可以。我可以一边操你一边吻你的乳头，我可以让你爽到最后射不出一点东西，我可以……”

“哦操你的克拉克，是的！是的我想要！所以你该死的为什么还不出现在我身边？！”

“拉奥，B，你简直要逼疯我了。”他沉声呻吟着，但这并不是从话筒里传出来的。没用一秒，披着记者的西装的氪星人就从身后抱住了那只人形蝙蝠。克拉克的一条胳膊搂住了他的腰，伸手搬过他的脸，唇齿细细啃噬他暴露在外的下巴。“我闻得到你的体味，那么浓重，陷入情欲的时候。你简直要逼疯我了。”

蝙蝠侠叹息着弯起嘴角，从他怀中挣过身，在他还在微楞的时候扯住的衣领，牵着他走进那个小小的电话亭。他借着照在两人身上的昏黄灯光打量了克拉克一眼，然后扬起嘴角，吻上他的嘴唇。他的舌尖只在克拉克唇上轻轻舔了一周，然后就极具压迫性的嗫咬，直到对方吐出舌尖给他含着。他紧紧贴在克拉克胸膛，四肢纠缠在他身上，沉重的喘息着，渴望他们肉体之间更亲密的触碰。他们的唇舌火热缠绕着，这个吻不断加深，克拉克扣住他的背，另一只手探到他下体裸露的皮肤，不停地抚摸他的大腿和臀瓣。

“唔！”一直到蝙蝠侠觉得呼吸困难，开始拍打推拒他的胸膛，那氪星人才给了他一丝喘息的机会。他被吻得头脑发热，晕晕沉沉的，以至于克拉克三根手指探进他潮湿的后穴时都没有产生多大排斥感。

“拉奥……老天，哦……”克拉克在他笑着扬头露出搭扣时摘下了面具。布鲁斯脸侧的发丝已经被汗水打透，有几缕胡乱的贴在了他的额头上。苍白的皮肤上透出一丝粉红，被吻得水润的嘴唇几乎已成血色，他微张着口喘息，那双眨着水光蓝眸看起来雾蒙蒙的。

克拉克凑上去吻了他的脸颊，在他的咽呜声中将三根手指探入更深。

他从眩晕的大脑中挤出一丝清明，伸手摸向克拉克堪堪挂在胯骨、连拉链都没来得及拉上裤子。他看着克拉克露出一个微笑，握住那根硬挺，双手也开始不老实的动作。

“哈……我喜欢你新的穿衣方式。”克拉克赤裸的上身只披了一件外套，并且敞开着。他线条分明的胸肌在灯光的映照下泛着光亮，但并不是他完美无暇皮肤本来的样子。布鲁斯的手套上还带着未干的水渍，那些浑浊的润滑剂和体液被蹭上了他的胸膛，略微发亮。

“那是因为没来得及……哦！……天呐，你的手套……天…”他的头顶住了布鲁斯的肩膀，推他撞上了一侧门板。这使布鲁斯吃痛的闷哼出声，手指更用力的握住了他的阴茎。克拉克埋头在他颈窝，发出脆弱的呻吟声，高大的身躯在蝙蝠侠手下不停颤抖。

“手套的纹路感觉怎么样？”他学着克拉克之前说过的话，用手套更粗糙的地方去摩擦阴茎头部的小口。肿胀的器官在手指离开时抽动着涌出了一波液体。

“你是个小坏蛋，布鲁斯。”不停抽插的手指恶意的撞上他的前列腺，使他抽搐着发出惊呼。那些手指慢慢的向外扩张他的肠道，摩擦他体内的软肉。这次布鲁斯很乖巧的撸动他的阴茎，低吟着在他的手臂上轻轻摇摆臀部。

“嗯……差不多了？”他舔上布鲁斯的嘴唇，又和他交换了一个黏腻火辣的吻。

克拉克抓住布鲁斯的两条大腿向两边分开，然后把他整个人都提了起来，按到身后的铁板上。突然失去身体的平衡，这让布鲁斯立刻环住了克拉克的肩膀。“我得提醒你，这地方可禁不住你！别！嗯……”

“嗯？”克拉克隔着制服一口咬上了他的胸肌，叼住了那片纤维、连同着那一点乳肉开始一起向外拉扯。

布鲁斯感受到了不停增加的压迫感，快感中掺杂着些许刺痛。但最后那实在是有些太多了，克拉克还在不停的向外拉扯。于是他睁开了眼睛，挺胸的动作也立刻变成了向后弓起背躲避。“嘶……别咬坏它！”

“哦。”克拉克应了一声，但牙齿却精准的穿透了那层纤维，扯开了布鲁斯胸口部分的制服，刚好能让他的两块胸肌裸露出来。

“混蛋，我不是说不让你撕坏！”垂在克拉克手臂上的小腿抗议着踢了下他的腰侧，但无关痛痒。然后他的裤子也被撕成了碎片。

“反正我早就赔不起了。”克拉克专注于眼下柔软的皮肤，他轻轻亲吻那两片乳肉，将热气呼在那两颗暗红色的果实上。它们已经挺立多时，并在他的注视下因渴望而微微战栗。“B，我知道你的制服很合身，但是它们有显胸的效果吗？”

“没有！！”他愤怒的吼。

“可它们真的很大，而且还有乳沟。”克拉克笑着，舌尖在他的乳沟缓慢的舔过，唇齿并用，并在上面留下水渍和吻痕。这动作让他的脸颊窜上一阵热流，布鲁斯觉得克拉克笑的无耻极了。“你他妈的放开我！”

“会的。”他按住挣扎的人，更用力的将他的两条大腿抬高，固定在门板上。

布鲁斯乖乖的不动了，因为他感觉到那个滚烫的玩意已经顶上了他的穴口。他的阴茎一下一下推挤着穴口的软肉，蹭开那层潮湿的黏腻然后挺身插入了一个头部。抓着大腿的手也改成勾住了他的背，克拉克挤在他身上，让那两条长腿挂在他的胯骨上并保持张开。布鲁斯紧张的滚动着喉结，这姿势让他觉得不妙。

然后他就不得不尖叫起来，那坚硬的玩意毫不留情的就贯穿了他的身体。克拉克松开了他所有的支撑，这让他一下子坠落到了他巨大的阴茎上。“哦！操！克拉克！操你！”他死死的扣住了克拉克的肩膀，剧烈颤抖着骂着脏话。

他被充盈的满足感淹没，他的脚趾蜷缩着，身体也却不由自主的靠向了克拉克，他太想要这个了，他甚至只被这一下就插到了高潮。

克拉克抵着他的肩膀，同样的呼吸沉重。高潮中的穴道痉挛着绞紧了侵入的硬物，他的每一寸欲望都得到了热情的抚慰。他的手指掐进布鲁斯的臀肉，在迅速的撞击他的屁股时粗喘着呼出灼热的空气。他听到布鲁斯在混沌之中不停发出愉悦的呻吟声，竭力控制住了身体里叫喧的每一个细胞才没有射出来。肉体间迅速的碰撞声在寂静的大街上显得格外淫糜响亮。

“对！就这样！哈……嗯……”布鲁斯搂着克拉克的肩膀大声呻吟。他的双腿不自觉的缠上了克拉克精壮的腰，他靠在门板上的身体被顶撞得不停摇晃。

紧窄的肠道早已适应凶猛的操干，足够的润滑让他的阴茎进出顺利。克拉克不知疲倦的占有着这具不知餍足的身体，只要想到蝙蝠侠在大街上被自己掰着屁股操就足够令他失去理智。看啊，蝙蝠侠在大街上光着屁股，被一根粗壮的阴茎插得汁水横流，像个婊子一样扭着腰不停浪叫。

“拉奥……你简直要逼疯我了！”克拉克崩溃的呻吟出声。把布鲁斯放在地上，撩开他的披风，再次从身后进入他。

“啊！克拉克……哈……”布鲁斯被直接按在了门板上，克拉克用力抓住了他一侧胸肌，这让他惊喘着挺起胸的同时也向后翘了屁股。粗大的阴茎用几乎野蛮的力气顶撞他的身体，他的屁股被拍击得通红，交合处被挤出的体液在他的臀瓣上涂了黏腻的一层。

布鲁斯在他狠狠一次挺身下发出惊叫，克拉克又在此时提拉住了他两侧的乳头。那两颗被冷落已久的肉粒被粗鲁的揉捏，他被刺激得眼角泛红，双手无助的贴上门板。身体上汹涌流淌的快感让他眼前发昏，大腿打颤、站不住脚。他被操的喘息连连，呻吟不断，他的制服早已破碎不堪，可克拉克却仍旧只是露出了怒涨的性器。克拉克用力掰开那两片柔韧的臀瓣，看到了布鲁斯被自己操干时的光景。被磨红的股缝间潮湿得一塌糊涂，青紫的肉棒每次插入都能发出咕啾淫荡的水声，穴口那层媚肉紧紧吸附着坚挺的性器，被他不停拉扯着翻出体外。他看到红肿的小穴不断被自己撑开，没了褶皱还要抽搐着吞吃自己的可怜模样，低吼着抽出潮湿的阴茎，再一次用力插入。

“啊啊啊！！克拉克！太深了！！唔！……”

克拉克将他的惊呼吞进口中，唇齿交缠时下身更激烈的碰撞。他迅速撸动着布鲁斯翘起的阴茎，在他软糯的咽呜声中吮吸他的舌头。“和我一起。”他暗哑着嗓音，舔去他下巴上滑落的液体。

“嗯嗯嗯…………”布鲁斯呻吟着闭上眼睛，被克拉克的节奏带动着不停摇摆腰臀。他在克拉克带来的欲潮中放肆沉沦，他的大脑一片空白，他现在什么也不知道，什么也不想知道。他只知道克拉克在他耳后火热吐息，还有在他身体里抽动着的克拉克的性器。

不知过了多久，他感觉到抱着自己的身躯剧烈颤抖了，那阵火热液体的射入让他满足的大声呻吟。他在克拉克低哑嗓音的诱惑下向后抻长了脖颈，瘫倒在他怀里，眼前一阵白芒，也颤抖着到了高潮。他们沉默着抱在一起战栗许久，直到那条氪星舌头舔上了他不知什么时候暴露在外的脖颈。

“嗯……”布鲁斯躺在克拉克肩膀上轻声哼哼，偏过头将喉咙暴露给他。细碎的吻一直啄上他的嘴唇，他现在完全依靠着克拉克的怀抱才能不让自己被抽干力气的身体滑下去。缓过神后，他听到自己沙哑的声音。“你什么时候知道我在楼下的？”

“我听得到你，实际上我一直听着你。”那氪星人摘下了他的手套，一根一根品尝着他的手指。“那天晚上你还带着伤。”

“那不算什么。”

“你总是这么说。”

“……”他动了动身体，惊觉这个氪星人还在他里面。但他实在是懒得动了。“你就不怕我不来找你？”

“你几次犹豫着拿起通讯仪，几次迈进星球日报我都知道。”

“所以你就来了哥谭？”

“总要帮你一把么，我可等的太久了。”

“你这个混蛋。”布鲁斯笑着，“那我洗澡的时候？”

“在听。”

“混蛋窃听狂！”布鲁斯骂着，他们同时大笑出声。“回你的旅馆？”

“不急。”

“我可不想再在这儿来一发了。”

“不会，我帮你清理干净就回去。”克拉克从他体内滑出来，单腿跪到他身后。碍事的披风被他扯了下来，他让布鲁斯继续扶着门板，双手揉上他的屁股。克拉克对上他的眼神咧开嘴，“前面那次回去还你。”

“……”他懊恼的转过头。

布鲁斯的臀瓣上还有几个浅浅的指印，股缝的位置被磨的还有些发红。克拉克揉了揉那两片极富弹性的臀瓣让它们放松下来，嘴唇又在上面印下几吻。他向两边分开布鲁斯的大腿，小心地用一根手指贴上去，缓慢的揉开泛着汁水的小口。之前过于激烈的交欢已经使小穴变得红肿，被磨得艳红的嫩肉正轻轻开合着一点点向外涌出乳白色的液体。克拉克轻轻吹了一口气，小穴立刻快速抽搐起来，不停收缩保护自己的可怜模样就像是害怕再次被硬物入侵一般。克拉克笑着舔上他的洞口，在他的身体放松下来时伸出舌头插入他。

“嗯……”布鲁斯软糯的呻吟着。克拉克的舌头很温柔的舔进了他的小穴，在体内高温的对比下显得微凉的唾液被舔进每一丝褶皱，清凉舒爽的感觉让他忍不住的长长叹息。克拉克向两边扒开他的臀瓣，舌头向内探入更深。布鲁斯低喘着抓住门板，下意识向上翘起了屁股迎合他的插入。克拉克对他的屁股又吸又舔，将他能吸出的精液全部吞吃入腹。他不停的吮吸穴口发出啧啧的水声，舌头模仿起性交的动作又开始在小穴里抽插。

“玩够了没？！”私处被舔弄时发出的声响被刻意放大，布鲁斯羞耻的涨红了脸。

“没有。”克拉克抓着他的屁股，力气大的揉得他直哆嗦。布鲁斯注意到他湿润的嘴唇上还残留着点点白浊，那张帅的过分的脸上还沾了不少体液。老天——顶着一双那么纯净的眼睛却做着这么淫荡的事……但是布鲁斯发现他根本没办法逃开，他早就被克拉克的舌头舔软了身体。他颤抖着大腿，哑口无言的把自己埋进手臂里，默认他继续对自己的身体进行侵犯。

“这才乖。”克拉克笑着，小心探入的手指在他身体里不停旋转翻搅，略深处的精液都被抠挖出来。他又凑上去舔弄抽插他的穴口，一直到布鲁斯的屁股里再也流不出一滴浊液才心满意足的让他瘫回自己的怀里。

脸颊扑红的人羞耻的紧闭双眼，睫毛微微颤抖。 

“我就说你喜欢这样。”克拉克伸手摸了把他又有抬头倾向的性器，将他抱起来，用黑色的披风裹住身体。

“我要回家！”他恶狠狠的说。


	2. GMIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:(三代超蝙背景)布鲁斯总是觉得自己做的还不够好。他想让克拉克帮他克服心理创伤。

克拉克漂浮着，小心的审视着面前半悬挂着的男人。

这座地处美大陆西岸的气候宜人的小岛，正是属于布鲁斯•韦恩名下的一处私人财产。褪去伪装的蝙蝠总是会在空余时间来到这里享受温和阳光的爱抚，这座小岛就像是他的避难所。这座别墅——就像是公开的蝙蝠洞，他从不允许任何人踏足此地。

任何人。

“Kal……”办公室里，中年男子舔了舔嘴唇，声音沙哑、略带乞求。他被铁链束缚着，两只手臂悬挂着高举过头，手腕被拷在一起勉强有几寸可以活动的空间。克拉克改变了方位，阳光就在此时迎面倾泻到他赤裸的身躯上。他费力的用脚尖点地，臀间不断震动着作祟的电子阳具让他没办法轻松的支撑自己。男人喘息着，微微抬起头，注视着他那触手可及的神明再次开口，“Kal……”

“嘘……Bruce。”他的神明缓缓的漂浮到他身后，嘴唇轻轻摩擦着他的耳廓低语，”还不到时间。”

“唔……”布鲁斯难耐的闷哼着，他已经保持这个动作有几个小时了——在他的信仰面前被一根按摩棒连续操了几个小时。他的身体早已完全松懈下来，现在唯一紧绷着的只有他的阴茎。而那硬挺着的性器几乎已经被他流出的前液完全浸湿了——插在股间的按摩棒总是能避开能带给他快感的那点，他没法高潮。

布鲁斯开始发出断断续续的呻吟声。他渴望被触碰，被他的神、他的信仰，他是如此渴求，只要能够得到随便任何一种方式怎样都行……而他此时能做的只有等待。

温暖的海风从天窗吹佛进来，印着光灿S的鲜红披风被带动着滑过他的身体，质感细腻的布料垂落时抚过他潮湿的阴茎，披风上几乎立刻就留下了水渍。布鲁斯发现了这个，他为自己“沾污”了这片圣洁而感到情欲高涨。他忍不住再次开口，“Kal……求你……”

“我记得有告诉过你不要说话。”克拉克探手在他股间，润滑剂和肠道分泌出的体液几乎立刻打湿了他的手掌然后他伸出一根手指刺探着那处已经变得柔软的小口，布鲁斯只因此时的触碰就敏感得颤抖个不停。“你会因此得到惩罚。”说着，手指抵着他体内的按摩棒用力向里一推。  
克拉克了解他的爱人，他知道说什么或是做什么会让他发出怎样的喘息或呻吟，就像现在这样。他满意的看着那两片诱人的臀瓣突然夹紧，另一只手在上面用力拍打了两下，声音色情响亮并且带来了力度恰好的疼痛，“放松。”

“哈……”他绷紧了手臂，下意识的挺起了胸膛，屁股却更送向身后人的手里。克拉克揉捏着男人肉感十足的臀瓣，下决心要在上面多留下几道红痕。

“照我说的去做。”他按住布鲁斯因挣扎而不断发出脆响的铁链，伸手又在那挺翘的屁股上打了一巴掌，“你只能用‘请求’从我这儿得到想要的，明白吗？”

他安静下来，连忙点头。他明白，克拉克这么说不是毫无道理。上一次他约好了克拉克，在他的恋人到这座别墅之前，他就将自己以同样的姿势锁在了这里。然后事态就失控了。他急于克服自己心理上的障碍，以至于克拉克扯断锁链抱住他的时候，他像个孩子一样在他怀里抖个不停。克拉克发现了他手腕上的淤痕后，更是自责万分。这分明是挣扎所致！这些锁链肯定又促使他想起了那些可怕的记忆，他不敢去想这个坚强的男人当时会有多么无助，而那时候自己居然不在他身旁……

而现在想到这些，只能让他没法按照原先的章法行事。

冰凉的触感从大腿内侧开始清晰，像一条蛇缓慢在身体上游走。布鲁斯下意识的战栗着，一直到那股冷意蔓延上胸膛，他看清了克拉克手中的物什。那本该是让人胆寒的存在此时却成了助燃他情欲的催化剂。蝙蝠镖——不到半个巴掌大小黑色蝙蝠贴上了他的前胸，他倒吸了一口冷气，直挺阴茎却兴奋的溢出一波前液。

“你喜欢它，是吗？”金属锋利的边缘抵上他的胸肌，还未使力就划破了他苍白的皮肤。精准的手法几乎使肉眼看不到它的走向，二十公分左右长的刀痕通过他的乳头纵横于他的右胸，没带来一丝痛觉。

没过多久，布鲁斯就开始难耐的低哼。他的皮肤开始向外渗血，血珠滚落时带动了身体上的绒毛，酥痒的触感令他忍不住向上挺起了胸膛想要得到更多触碰。克拉克的指甲只刚划过他另一边的乳头，那颗可怜的果实就充血挺立起来。他用两根手指夹弄着把玩，扯住、又松开。“你知道该做什么。”

“Please……”

布鲁斯在克拉克低头吻上他的伤口时叹息出声，灵活的舌尖卷去胸膛上溢出的血滴，然后唇齿贴住那块皮肤用力吮吸，一直到确保再看不到任何一丝血迹才离开。他忍不住开始呻吟，就在克拉克开始舔舐他受伤的乳头的时候。温热的唾液被舔进伤口，轻微的刺痛感有时侯使他发出更愉悦的声音。但这只是冰山一角，他的阴茎抽痛着提醒他有多么喜欢这样。

他含糊不清的低声祈求着，偷偷看了眼地上的蝙蝠镖，心里却明白这是克拉克会愿意用它对自己所做的极限了。

“你简直湿的一塌糊涂。”克拉克伸出手指按在他阴茎顶端的小口上，他轻轻画了几个圈，离开时拉扯出了一道黏腻的银丝。“你甚至打湿了身下的地毯。”而这句话不仅只是令布鲁斯发出了呻吟，也使他被制服束缚的欲望一阵膨胀。该死的他是那么想要他，想要到发疼……他想把这个男人牢牢按在地上抓住他的屁股将他狠狠贯穿——

但他皱起了眉，用一只手强硬的捏住了布鲁斯的两颊。看了眼被他自己咬得红肿下嘴唇，克拉克的拇指滑过时还沾上了零星的血迹。“你知道我不喜欢你这样。”

他垂下眼帘，睫毛轻轻颤动着，喉咙里发出受伤的低吼。

“告诉我，然后请求，你会得到你想要的。”克拉克看着眼前气息不稳的人松开手，“告诉我布鲁斯，你想要什么？”

“我……”他咽了口口水，“求你碰我……求你……”

然后克拉克伸手握住了他潮湿的阴茎，布鲁斯喘息着，忍不住在他手里开始摆动腰跨。

“射出来，”他感受着布鲁斯身体的颤动，将他的阴茎上下迅速撸动出了潮湿的水声，“在你没射出来之前我不会给你更多。”

这并不难，他本来就快到了。

克拉克发现他的手腕上已经挣出了淡淡淤青，但他这次没有伸手阻止，他上前安抚的舔吻布鲁斯红肿的下嘴唇，一直到他高潮之前，克拉克都再没有听到那该死金属声。

“你做的很好。”克拉克最后吻过他的嘴角，抱住那个还在高潮中颤抖的人，伸手扯断铁链。

长期悬挂而麻木的双腿没能立刻支撑住身体的重量，脚掌刚一触地，他就打了个趔趄。他单手撑着地毯，面相克拉克跪立好。“请……让我为你做更多。”

这使克拉克吃了一惊，他根本没想过布鲁斯会给自己跪下。而现在的他低着头，两手交叉叠放在腰后，毫无芥蒂的为自己双腿大开……拉奥这是历史王朝里那些性奴才会做出的姿势！在自己面前，布鲁斯就是这么给自己定位的吗？

“Maste…r…”他用面颊轻轻磨蹭着克拉克的胯骨，等他看到眼前红蓝制服上扎眼的白浊，才发现刚刚自己大部分精液都喷溅到了克拉克身上。在克拉克没缓神之前，他伸出舌头，小心的舔去那些格格不入的存在。

肮脏、美丽、极度忠诚……

克拉克发出一声咆哮般的低吼，布鲁斯的清理工作只做了一半不到就被打断了。“别做这个。”他胡乱的扯开自己的裤带，裤子只拉到胯骨，怒胀的分身就立刻弹出拍打在布鲁斯的面颊上。“吸我。这关系到我待会儿会怎么操你。”

他顺从的抓住那根硕物，整个柱身舔了个来回，他向下吮吸他沉甸甸的囊袋，用牙齿轻轻啮咬。在听到克拉克的抽气声时，他调整了位置，重新张开张开嘴含住整个头部。灵活的舌尖舔去前端溢出的液体，唇舌缠绕住他的硬挺吮吸出下流的水声，“唔……”他想向下吞咽更多，无奈却又吐了出来。这根巨大的家伙从刚开始就撑得他下巴酸痛。

克拉克的手指摩擦着他的脸颊，他混乱的喘息声对布鲁斯来说无疑是种鼓励。这次他直接将那根硕物吞了下去，右手将口腔分泌出的唾液均匀的涂抹在那根即将鞭挞他的凶器上，试着开始前后活动头部。不过现在来说，这真的很困难。

“嗯……布鲁斯…我想要你的嘴。”克拉克几乎沦陷于温暖的口腔。他抓住布鲁斯的头发，急喘着又放开。看着他的两颊因吞吐着自己而微微凹陷，克拉克忍不住向前挺动了一下。而布鲁斯则彻底被这一下逼出了眼泪。

“唔！唔……”他看到布鲁斯表示允许的连续眨眼，伸手拍落他抵在胯骨上的小臂，在确定不会伤到布鲁斯后，再控制不住连续挺跨的动作。“把你屁股里的东西拿出来。”

“唔……”布鲁斯在努力控制住自己反呕的本能时尽量将克拉克吞咽的更深。他将右手探到身后，但在克拉克持续动作的前提下他根本没办法抓住那根变得滑腻的按摩棒。口中的东西几乎每次都能触到他的喉咙，被刺激出的口水控制不住的顺着下巴滑下。他又尝试着向身后探了几次，最后还是泄气的垂下手臂……

克拉克察觉到了异常。

“不不不……布鲁斯，停止你现在做的！”他抽身出来，布鲁斯流出的眼泪就像是他浇在他心脏上的岩浆，他蹲下身，紧紧搂住那个突然变得僵硬的人，在他的面颊上落下细碎的吻。“你做的很好，相信我，所有你能做到的都是该死的好。”

他继续轻声安慰着，手指悄无声息的爬上布鲁斯的手腕。“你做的很好，你就快战胜他们了，只要再……放开手……对，就是这样……”他轻轻抚摸着布鲁斯的手腕，直到骨节发白的手指缓缓恢复了血色。他紧握着的左手松开了，那只黑金蝙蝠掉在地上发出金属的脆响。他的手掌血肉模糊，附近的地板都滴上了他的血液。

“Clark……Clark……对不起……”他的手指紧紧抓着克拉克的披风，像是只要松动一点就会失去所有支撑他生存下去的氧气。他颤抖着，眼泪好像绝堤的洪水止不住的流淌，“我没有告诉你……”

“嘘……我明白…我明白……我都知道。”克拉克俯身轻轻贴住他颤抖的嘴唇，将他紧紧搂在怀里。

他为他的城市付出，他为这个世界付出，他永远想要做到最好……他所做的，已经远远超出一个人类力所能及的。他愿意保护所有他爱的人，他会为一个女孩重新跑回瘫倒的危楼即使他们下一秒就会被砸的粉碎，他会与那些强大而又危险的力量对抗，即使留下一道又一道几乎致命的疮疤，他总是一个人承担所有因为他知道他并不是代表自己而是人们的信仰……

他是个人类，却成为了一个完美的信仰。

但他却也只是个人类，太多不可控的元素无法掌握，就像宇宙中还有太多神秘的存在无法探知……

他的双亲，他的小鸟……

“我也犯过无法挽回的错误。”他搂着的人已经逐渐平静下来，“所以……布鲁斯，我很感激你带我来到你的小岛，我愿意……”

“上我，”他凑上去吻住克拉克的嘴唇，双手撕扯着他的衣服，“Clark……上我……”

如果说之前他还有能力自主思考，那么后来他被克拉克抓着肩膀按在那个巨大的红木办公桌上时，他已经完全失去了支配自己意识的能力。他的上半身都趴在桌子上，侧脸被迫贴在冰凉的表面。随即他的爱人便毫不留情的狠狠贯穿了他。他忍不住发出一声痛呼，足够柔软的肠道虽然能够接纳这根硕物，但突然被撑到极致的穴口却还是让他下意识的张开嘴喘息。这太过了。克拉克捅进来的性器倒像是要劈开他身体的利剑，他没法逃离，只能被不容置疑的宣示所有权。

克拉克俯身在他光裸的后背上似饥渴野兽般啃咬，一直到等他微微颤抖的身体平静下来，才尝试着开始抽插的动作。布鲁斯能感受到他的隐忍。克拉克呼出的灼热空气喷洒在自己颈间，火热的舌头缓慢的舔过突出的蝴蝶骨，极度渴望、却又小心翼翼的生怕将他揉碎在怀里。布鲁斯尽可能的向上翘起了臀部，他摇晃着身体，饱满的臀肉轻轻磨蹭着克拉克的胯骨。他诱哄着，一个名字就已足够。“Clark……”

“布鲁斯……”他呢喃着，伸手捋过他掺了银丝的黑发，深埋在他身体里的性器抽出一半又狠狠撞了回去。热情的肉体紧紧吸附着自己的欲望，柔软的内部潮湿又火热，而他身下的男人偏偏又在此时发出了享受的呻吟声。克拉克握住他的腰，忍不住开始了狂乱的抽插动作。

“你他妈真、该死的完美。”克拉克喘息着，粗长的性器毫不停息的迅速摩擦着敏感的内壁，他听着身下男人发出一声高过一声的呼唤自己的名字，连续精准的撞击他的前列腺，“该死的美的让我欲罢不能！”布鲁斯忍不住弓起身，他的手指在桌上抓挠着，克拉克大力顶撞的动作甚至让他的脚趾都再不能碰地。“我能就这样一直要你，连续不断！一直到这个世界终结！”

他用力固定住了布鲁斯的手腕，将它们分别牢牢按在他头的两侧。“永远别再想伤害自己！”布鲁斯被他这两次连续深入逼出了眼泪，他吞咽下的口水差点呛到他自己。“不，克拉克！我……不会……”

“你永远不会知道你有多么完美！”

“哈……”布鲁斯偏着头，无助的张着嘴。他被按着手腕，身体在桌上被顶撞的前后摇晃，乳头被摩擦的红肿挺立。他承受着克拉克越来越用力的撞击，他也跟随着从喉咙发出低吼。

“操你，布鲁斯！”他腾出手在布鲁斯挺立的阴茎上撸动了一把，他的身体诚实的反应了他主人的真实想法。他改成双手抓住他被撞得通红的屁股，手指用力深深陷入臀肉，“别再否认自己！你不知道我有多么想要你！”

布鲁斯终于呻吟着呼唤爱人的名字，肉体间碰撞的声音越来越激烈，抽插带出的黏腻体液被拍击着涂满了他的大腿，“该死的你！为什么就不能对自己好一点！”包裹着黏腻体液的粗长性器就在那个被操干得红肿的后穴中迅速进出，视觉上的刺激让克拉克忍不住用力掰开那两片挺翘的臀瓣操干的更深。“只有你！所有我想要的！只有你！”

“吻我……克拉克哈啊……！”他连续眨落模糊了视线的泪水，在克拉克再次狠狠撞上他的敏感点时布鲁斯忍不住颤抖着叫喊，“克拉克！”

然后他触碰到了那两片柔软的唇瓣。克拉克抽出后将他翻过身，布鲁斯的双腿反射性的夹住他精壮的腰。他俯身吻住布鲁斯的嘴唇，在他们的唇舌难舍难分的纠缠时，再次将他粗壮的阴茎狠狠撞了进去。这次突如其来的精准入侵击断了他身体紧绷的弦，他像是个抱住救生浮木的落水者般抓住克拉克的背。高潮又急又快，他就像无法呼吸般干张着颤抖的嘴唇。“布鲁斯……哈……”克拉克被他突然搅紧的身体逼得发出一声粗喘，他改变了身体的位置紧紧抱住身下的人，紧跟着全部射进他的身体。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”一直到布鲁斯回过神，克拉克还在开始自言自语般呼唤他的名字。“布鲁斯布鲁斯布鲁斯……”

“嗯。”他靠桌子支撑着小臂，有一下没一下的拨弄着克拉克的头发，嘴里也轻哼着回应他。

“疼吗？”他在布鲁斯颈间留下几个细碎的吻，抓过他的左手，将脸颊埋进他受伤的手掌。

他扯起嘴角，“最后你操我操的倒是挺疼。”

“可你明明喜欢这样，而且我们是有安全词的。”他轻吻布鲁斯掌心的伤口，从手指缝隙间露出略带笑意的漂亮眼睛。

“我倒是不相信那时候你还会听得进去什么。”他怀疑的看了克拉克一眼，然后话锋一转，“我是个糟糕的恋人。”

“嗯……我同意。”他好像在忍着笑。“不过你总不能想着一个四十岁的老男人也像我一样精力十足吧。”他故意转移重点。

“老男人，嗯？”布鲁斯瞪他一眼，翻身把克拉克压在身下，“你就是这么尊敬老年人的？”

“我还是更爱他多一点。”那双能映衬星辰大海的蓝眸此时只装着他一个人，流露出的过于赤裸的爱意竟让他忍不住面颊发热。

他偏过头，“不过你倒是令我改变了一些看法。”

“比如……我对你表现出了出乎意料的控制欲？还是我比你想的还要爱你更多？”

对于爱人陈述的事实布鲁斯决定不予理睬。他看着克拉克的蓝眼睛一字一顿，“你、不准、离开我。”

“我发誓，”他亲吻着布鲁斯左手无名指，“我发誓永远不会。”


	3. 失而复得

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:布鲁斯发现自己居然无法引起克拉克的性趣？！

这是最后一次！最后一次！

布鲁斯赤裸着坐在床上，一边将红色丝绸缠上大腿，一边怒气冲冲的在心里抱怨着。这鲜红的布料薄如蝉翼，又一次差点断在他手里。他甚至怀疑那小店老板是不是随意给了他什么劣质产品，谁会想要那些易撕易破的衣物？！当然，如果这也算的上是衣物的话。这分明就是一条绸带，差不多手掌宽的一条红绸带！再简单不过！

他在心里咒骂着，小心的将红色绕过平坦的小腹，遮住性器。对了，那简单的图示说明上写着，肚子这儿要松一点，露出一点皮肤，让红稠堪堪挂在胯骨上最好。

布鲁斯照做了。他审视镜子中的自己，全身上下只有一条红色的绸带不规律的缠绕着，他的皮肤被衬托的甚至有些病态的苍白。他低头查看大腿根部的红稠，因为故意用力拉紧，那里皮肤上已经勒出了色情的红痕。

达到效果。 

他转过身面对镜子，手指轻轻抚摸着后背一处二十多厘米长的刀疤。他已经想办法盖住了左肋下另一道狰狞的疤痕，但这处实在是遮不住了。可自己的皮肤上还有那么多丑陋的……布鲁斯叹了口气，明显的信心不足。然后他又冲着镜子里的自己露出一个鼓励的微笑。“嘿，别想那么多，这完全没有问题，你知道他最喜欢你穿鲜艳的红色。”想想克拉克以前怎么说的？还有那些床地间的下流话？就像往常一样发自内心。“哦……布鲁斯，你简直辣的要命，我可以整日整夜的和你滚在床上什么都不想。你就快逼疯我了。”布鲁斯克制着自己下身的冲动，慢慢躺到他们的床上。多余部分的丝绸随意流淌在他的脖子上。他盯着床顶精致的帷帐，做着深呼吸，自己还没可悲到要靠回忆或是想象解决需要的地步。

他期待着这个夜晚。

但最终他还是一跃而起，反复查看着镜子里自己的脸。

他到底什么时候开始怀疑自己的魅力来着？

——

之前被选定为某外星球的外交大使，蝙蝠侠离开了地球一个月，而那时候他正与超人处于热恋期间。刚下飞船的时刻，他就有意无意的向超人贴了过去。他们的手臂摩擦。

蝙蝠侠从不提倡他们在公开场合增加不必要的接触，但当超人真的表现的像块木头甚至一个眼神都没给他的时候，他还是有些小不爽。在性事上他们彼此之间向来都是心照不宣，但显然这次不是。暗示失败了，一个月的时间也使得蝙蝠侠耐心耗尽，他最后决定直奔主题。

没人的时候，他揪着超人的衣领撞进了角落里的储物室，饥渴的吻了上去。老天啊，也不是说他们从来没有这样鬼混过，但当一个人气喘吁吁急不可耐，另一个人却声色不改几乎毫无回应的时候，气氛就尴尬多了。

蝙蝠侠瞪着他，一句没说，摔门就走了。

晚上没有夜巡，罗宾将哥谭看护的很好，而刚刚归来的蝙蝠也的确需要更多休息。他躺在床上，没能等到穿着红蓝制服那家伙的解释。他告诉自己也许是有别的什么原因，或者也许只是单纯需要一些时间？然后又过了几天，他发现超人与其他成员的关系并没有什么变化。他和戴安娜谈心，和闪电讲笑话，有微笑，有午餐，有合作，但唯独面对自己时，不瘟不火礼貌的过分，永远像他们第一天相识那般拘谨。简直就他妈的像个机器！

难道是报复自己之前太严苛，超人玩起了以身作则那一套？

内心挣扎了几天后，布鲁斯主动带着简单的晚餐去了大都会的公寓。克拉克吃意大利面的时间他去洗了澡，然后湿着头发，披着大领口的浴袍坐回他身边。“味道怎么样？”他熟络的问。

“很美味。”克拉克露出过于标准的超人式微笑，“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯一阵语塞，这让他觉得陌生又尴尬。

“对了，布鲁斯，你今天来有什么事吗？”

布鲁斯难得露出这样的表情。他觉得难以置信。这一切还不够明显吗？但在克拉克不明所以的注视下，还是布鲁斯难堪的先偏过了头。他在心里骂着那双该死的假装天真的眼睛。“一顿晚餐！你不懂吗？！克拉克？！”他暴躁的回答。

“哦，那么……我觉得这些可能不够我们吃，我再叫点外卖吧。”

“不需要！”布鲁斯将他按回沙发，一怒之下抢过手中的叉子。

“我再帮你拿一只！”克拉克想要阻止他，“那只我用过……”

“那又怎样？”他送了一口面到嘴里，挑衅的看着克拉克。克拉克没说话。布鲁斯将食物咽下，看着他，缓慢的将叉子上的汤汁都舔干净。他用嘴唇轻轻含着那片金属，跨坐在克拉克的一条大腿上，单手揉着他跨间。

“克拉克……”他低喃着，将头靠在他颈间，扭动着，浴袍从他健美的身体上滑到腿间。他吻着突然僵硬的人，意外没有闻见他喜欢的阳光的味道。

“……布鲁斯，别这样！”克拉克慌张的不知道如何安置双手，最后他扶着布鲁斯的腰，想要把他推开，却又不敢用力。

过了一会儿，布鲁斯抬起头看向那张英俊的脸。他仅仅看出了一丝紧张和无措，但决不带任何一点情欲。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯装作不耐烦的停下，掩盖他发现克拉克没有硬起来的事实。

“我觉得我今天不能……”他将浴袍披回布鲁斯身上，目光避开他硬起的部位。“我送你……”

“不用了。”布鲁斯系好了袍子，头也不抬。他觉得难堪到了极点。最后他沉默着换好衣服走到门口，忍下了那绝对会伤男人自尊的问题。“克拉克，你知道……如果你有什么事都可以对我说，随时都行。我们才是……最亲密的人。”他想到了超人和联盟朋友们之间的欢笑，他自己都没发现他用的最后一个形容词里充满了占有欲和……嫉妒。

“我知道，谢谢你。”他目送布鲁斯的背影离去，不带一丝感情。

——

布鲁斯也私下找过联盟的人询问，他们都觉得克拉克没有任何问题。他也不好说更多，毕竟性事本就是个私人问题。布鲁斯则很轻易的将全部问题归到自己身上。克拉克没有提出分手的预兆，但也不愿意和自己做爱。自己也正处于精力旺盛的年龄，也不至于毫无新意。

那么就只能是魅力不够无法引起克拉克的性趣了。这结论一直困扰着布鲁斯，差点扰乱了他的生活。联盟过去一个月的记录他都没看，一想到会失去克拉克，他就变得慌张，根本静不下心做其他事。他每晚都会抽出一点时间进出那些三流酒吧，学习如何让自己变得“有魅力”的手段。

他在克拉克来到蝙蝠洞时脱下制服，借口伪装任务更换暴露大胆的衣装。性感舞男，机车赛手，放荡的警察小哥，BDSM……可克拉克的目光只是冷静又迅速扫过他，布鲁斯在其中捕捉不到任何渴望。

这次，克拉克刚刚飞落在地时，布鲁斯正半趴在他的操作台上，缓慢的抽出身体里连着一条黑色猫尾巴的按摩棒。

“克拉克……”他回过头，眨着布满水雾的眼睛看着他，脸上的红晕也不知是因为羞耻还是因为情欲。

这次超人看着面前踩着高跟鞋，翘着屁股的人，愣住了。

——

“你们这群混蛋别碰他！”超人愤怒的捶打着透明屏障，冲着蓝皮肤的矮小人型生物吼到。这些外星人的高科技仅次于氪星，他们运用了一种电子粒场，能剥夺超人全部超能力的同时还不会对他造成任何伤害。现在布鲁斯身边的“超人”，就是他们盗取了孤堡的资料，参考了他与人相处的模式后，做出的略带感情机器人。

“亏他还帮了你们的忙！让你们能更好的在宇宙间生存。”

“我们不能。我们的种族几乎灭亡。”外星人用撇脚的英文回应他。不顾身后超人愤怒的低吼，盯着眼前的屏幕做出下一步指令。“我们的种族在宇宙中太过脆弱，出生远远不及死亡。我们能完全按照你的样子做出替代品，却做不到让我们的种族繁荣昌盛。我们需要更强大的基因，需要你。”

这次假超人没有逃开，而是冲着布鲁斯直直走了过去。他的手按在布鲁斯背上，嘴唇印在他的脖子上。

“你们别他妈的碰他！”超人怒吼着，盛怒之下眼中的红光星现点点。

外星人赞赏的看着他的双眼，继续做出指令。机器人单手拾起那根潮湿的按摩棒，将重新它插进布鲁斯的身体。“我们注意到，屏幕上的这只生物更能引起你的情感波动。”外星人若有所思的看着他，屏幕里传来布鲁斯断断续续的呻吟声，他向后挺动着身体迎合假超人抽插的手。克拉克几乎无法思考。“我们无法理解除去繁殖外交媾的原因，但这只生物明显想要这样。”假超人在给布鲁斯手淫，而他愉悦的大叫着射了出来。

克拉克感到无助。“你们想要什么？”他紧握着拳，低声问到。

“我们只差你的一些体液样本，只要你自愿把它们给我。我们就会放了你——”那外星人指着屏幕，“和你的性伴侣。”

外星人对布鲁斯的称呼令克拉克感到愤怒，他咬着牙，“现在放了他。我会再考虑一下。”

“明天之前，我们已经失去了耐心。”

屏幕上的假超人在布鲁斯的大腿上擦着手，他掐着布鲁斯的喉咙将他提起来了一点。“你做的很好，布鲁斯，但是还差一点。”克拉克紧张的盯着假超人慢慢收紧的手，“明天我还会来，我期待着我们会度过一个完美的夜晚。”假超人轻贴了下他的脸颊，然后飞走了。屏幕上的画面又变回了蓝天。

“明天我需要操控机器人。”克拉克尽量和气的说到。

“为什么？”

“没有为什么！”因为你们可能按照他的要求伤到他！克拉克瞪着他，“因为这是必要的过程。”

那外星人犹豫了一下，然后点点头。“但如果我发现你想给他传送信息，我会杀了他。”

克拉克眨了下眼睛，坐到地上。他现在十分需要来一次布鲁斯教给他的冥想。

——

布鲁斯醒来的时候发现超人正覆在他身上吻着他的胸膛。

“很抱歉我来晚了。”他已经等到睡着了。超人温柔的看着他，抚摸着他小腹上的红稠，“你真美。”

克拉克看着屏幕，也忍不住露出了笑容。一个月都没看见他露出真正的笑容了，就好像一个世纪那么漫长。

“你准备好了吗？”布鲁斯点头。超人撕开了他胸前的红稠，布鲁斯只因为布料断裂的声音就开始硬了。

超人的手抚摸到他肋骨处的伤疤时，布鲁斯颤抖了一下，“别碰它……它们……”

“它们很美。”超人低下头去吻它，连带着乳头一起。布鲁斯则屏着气抱住了他的头。

“天啊……克拉克……克拉克我不能……快一点，求你……”

大腿上的红稠被猛的勒紧了，超人的牙齿用力陷入大腿内侧的皮肉时，布鲁斯大声呻吟着挺高了胸膛。他颤抖着眨着泪花抓紧了床单，大口的呼吸。

“你的氪石呢？”超人轻舔着牙印时问到。

布鲁斯突然间清醒，望进他的眼睛。

“你的氪石呢？一个月前你造访外星时留下的氪石呢？你不是一直都享受着征服我的感觉吗？”

那外星人略微警惕了些，克拉克随意瞥了他一眼。超人继续说到，“多大的一个错误啊，临走的时候居然把氪石留给了我。”

超人一只手抓着他的肩膀，一只手掐着他的脖子，将他按在了房间的墙壁上。“你喜欢这样是吗？你喜欢这样粗鲁又刺激。”红稠缠绕着他的身体，他像一只将死的凤鸟一般舒展着红色的羽毛。

布鲁斯的手碰到了房间的密格，超人在混乱中护住他，他们齐齐摔入蝙蝠洞……

克拉克最后看到的画面，就是布鲁斯半跪在那残破的机器人身上，一只光裸的膝盖极具压迫气势的硌在他的喉咙上，他举着右拳，手上的戒指发出绿色的光亮。在机器人被动着吐出最后一个地名的时候，他在那一圈微弱的光亮中露出笑容。 他抹掉脸上的灰迹，克拉克看到他红色点缀的手臂上肌肉猛的绷起。美的惊心动魄。

克拉克移开视线。自从暴露了他们的方位后，外星人们就开始紧张的加固飞船的防御系统。他们惧怕这只“智慧生物”，所以之前他们才会请求让他作为外交大使离开地球，以免破坏他们的计划。

那抹熟悉的黑影再次出现的时候，还是在外星人的屏幕上。哦……转移目标……真是该死的聪明，在他们都在外层防御的时候，用病毒通过机器人入侵电脑吗？克拉克微笑着看着屏幕上的人。

“克拉克，回家来。”他命令到。

“十秒钟。”克拉克微笑着在心里倒计时。

 

——END——

 

(番一)

克拉克抱着花站在韦恩庄园大门外，他的X射线告诉他，布鲁斯穿着黑色短裤，正在健身房里暴躁的揍着沙袋。

一小捧花首先出现在窗边，然后他看到了超人的红靴子。“嘿！B！”他笑着敲了敲窗户。布鲁斯粗略的抹了一把汗后转过身去，决定不理他。

布鲁斯背过身去好一会儿，脱了手套，摘了绷带，然后还灌了两口水。超人也耐心的飘着，注视着他，直到窗子终于打开了。

“处理好了？他们怎么说？”布鲁斯又转过身去拿水瓶。

“你毁了他们的电脑，”超人轻巧的落在地上，“他们对我说，需要花好久才能继续运行飞船。我答应提供一些帮助，能让他们能尽快离开地球。”

“他们从你身上得到的数据呢？”他面无表情的继续问到。

“全部彻底销毁了。他们做出承诺不会再来地球。而且，”克拉克一步一步接近他，他知道布鲁斯感受得到。“你植入的病毒，恐怕没那么简单吧？”

克拉克的轻吻落在他汗湿的后颈的时候，布鲁斯几不可察的哆嗦了一下。他耸了耸肩推开他，“停下，克拉克，我现在没心情。”

“为什么？”克拉克的双臂慢慢从腋下锁住他，他能感觉到布鲁斯身体的热度。“你想方设法的试探我，我都看到了。他们就把我关在屏幕对面。那些性感的衣服，还有你最后决定的红色丝绸。”他感觉到布鲁斯心跳加速，猜想着现在他脸上的红晕不完全是因为出汗的缘故。他诱哄着，“看我抓住了一只坏脾气的小猫？承认吧布鲁斯，承认你……”

“承认什么？！”布鲁斯烦躁的挣脱他，突然间爆发了。“承认我害怕对你失去吸引力？承认我不想你离开我？承认我真的害怕了？这想法影响到我生活了？”布鲁斯转身想要继续质问他，但却看到克拉克一脸震惊。他也安静着反应了一段时间，然后绝望的用手盖住了脸。“哦……我的天……我的天……”

“布鲁斯，我并不是……”他也有点语塞，不知道该说什么好。“我只是想告诉你……只要你想，我就是你的，我永远不会……”

“可你让他碰我！”布鲁斯冲他大喊，“你让他碰我！你让我在一群蓝色的土豆面前表现的像个婊子！整整一个月！”

“哦，不，布鲁斯，他们最敬畏的人就是你，这也是他们当初为什么引开你的理由。他们做了很多准备，但至今都不明白计划哪里出了破绽。我觉得他们还是不够聪明，如果当初他们扣下的是你，我想我就只能乖乖听话了。”

“懂不懂得感情并不是优势劣所。而你居然这么容易的就被他们囚禁了！”布鲁斯的目光紧紧盯着他。

“我很抱歉……”他轻轻的说，把他搂进怀里。“你准备什么时候允许我吻你一定要告诉我。”

 

(番二)  
沐浴后，布鲁斯赤裸着回到了房间的床上。

他仰躺在柔软的织物中呻吟着抚摸自己，克拉克则焦急的绕着四柱大床飞来飞去。

他能在地心打一个洞，却不能伸手触碰床上敞开的恋人。

因为他没被允许。

布鲁斯高潮的时候他目不转睛的看着，硬的疼痛。

“谁让你上来的？”布鲁斯瞪着他。

“你在叫我。叫我的名字。”

“可我根本没有发出声音？！”

“我认得那口型。”克拉克吻着他，确定的说。

布鲁斯微微扬起嘴角，是啊，不然他还能想着谁？

 

(番三)  
克拉克看着布鲁斯将那些衣服一件又一件的扔出去的时候，内心在痛哭。

然后布鲁斯告诉他，等他心情好的时候，可以再买回来几件质量更好的。

 

——END——


	4. 雨夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:布鲁斯急需发泄一场，而克拉克不是很放心他。

窗外的雷雨还在喧嚣，他坐在吧台旁沉默无言，半睁的眼睛里充满了疲惫。他一杯一杯灌着烈酒，不管不顾，只是沉浸在自己的世界中，全然不知已经有人盯上了他。

肮脏简陋的小酒吧，破旧的铁门已经锈了一层，鞋底踩上发霉的地板吱嘎作响。店门玻璃上某处的灰尘被一个狰狞的掌印蹭去了，那是明显的拖拽痕迹，掺着地上还未清理干净的血迹，不难猜测那人的命运有多么悲惨。哥谭这处被遗忘的残败角落，邪恶在此滋生，罪犯在此横行，那些肮脏违法的交易无时无刻不在进行。

布鲁斯又给自己倒了一杯，烈酒穿喉就像咽下一团烧灼的火焰，现在舌尖都已经苦的发麻。他穿着伪装时的衣服——他现在是一个满身刺青的街头混混，披着一件明显是捡来的棕色夹克，里面的白色背心已经旧的发黄，破烂的牛仔裤算不上宽松，黑靴子上还溅了几片黄泥。

他再次将酒饮尽。他已经很久没有像今天这样喝酒了……或者说，从他认识到自己真正宿命的那一天起，酒就只变成了伪装，再和所谓的“放纵”无关。

他今晚没有任务，而且刚和联盟做完任务回来，这也是现在他出现在这个酒吧的原因——他们损失惨重。

布鲁斯摇摇晃晃的站了起来，抄起喝光了的酒瓶，伴随着“啪”的巨大一声摔碎在吧台上。

这他获得了整个酒吧的目光。桌子被推翻发出巨大的声响，脚下的地板被踏得砰砰直响，直到有一名壮汉站到吧台前，挡住了那唯一一束昏黄的灯光。他一拳砸在了吧台上，“喂！破烂货！”

布鲁斯刚好吐掉另一瓶酒的瓶塞，但他对大汉的挑衅行为没做出任何反应，连眼都没抬，只是仰起头开始自顾自的灌酒。

“我他妈跟你说话呢！”大汉一掌抡飞了布鲁斯手中的酒瓶，残留着锡纸的瓶嘴在他脸上刮下一道血痕。一瞬恼人的阵痛让布鲁斯闭了眼睛，手指触上脸颊，动作缓慢的在别人看来似是不肯相信自己流了血。

“嘿！说你呢娘炮。你是哑巴了吗？”那大汉见他没有反抗，变本加厉嬉笑道，“那么在意你那张脸？瞧瞧你这身，嗯？你在楼后缠了几个老男人给他们口交才赚了一瓶酒钱？”

周围响起了哄笑声，那大汉的下流兴致完全被挑起来了。他挥舞着那双沾满机油的手，拔高语调，还推了两下布鲁斯的头，“小白脸，这事儿爷可以不追究，跪下把爷伺候舒服了……”

布鲁斯的下巴被捏住了，他被迫抬高了视线，但看向那大汉的眼神却是从容不迫并且充满了怜悯。

看啊，这就是你们拼尽性命去保护的人。

大汉被他的眼神盯的浑身不自在，瞟了下四周，随口就编织了一个谎言来掩饰自己的慌张。“操，这满身酒臭的婊子还敢瞪我！”

没人看清这大汉是怎么被压在吧台上，又是怎么被扭断了手腕的。一群人在大汉的尖叫声中瞠目结舌，直到这公鸭嗓子急的跳脚，破口大骂。“操操操操！他扭断了我的手！抓住他！操！抓住这个婊子！”

“终于……”布鲁斯低低感叹了句，将目光移到了操着物什蜂拥而上的人，转过身摆出了作战姿势。

角落里的两道目光注视着这个因醉酒而面颊微红的人，搁在桌上的拳头不禁握了起来。这他妈的就是无理取闹！漏洞百出的防御，他分明就是做好了挨打的准备！

现在的场面足够混乱，这次斗殴被布鲁斯当成了场纯粹的肉搏，他用拳头对酒瓶、对长棍、对短刀……他撂倒了之前扑上来的几个人，清楚的避开那些可能导致流血的攻击，然后用足够狠厉却毫无效率的招式回击回去。

“抓他的衣服！拌他的腿！”公鸭嗓子指挥两个人抓住了布鲁斯那件不合身的夹克，他被扯的向后趔趄了两步——他同时也感受到一阵眩晕，该死的酒劲儿上来了。

布鲁斯顺着那人的力道脱下了夹克，却还是毫无防备的挨了几个重重的拳头。胃部上的连续重击打得他想吐，几乎涌上喉咙的液体被他硬生生压了下去。他跪在地上，疼的眼眶发红，但捡起地上的短棍时却是笑着的。

他真的生气了。

“等等！”阴影中的人踏了出来，他知道如果再不制止这个“酒鬼”，现场所有围攻他的人都至少要断了条腿才可能离开。“停手吧。”

“你算老几，管老子闲事？！”那壮汉拖着手腕，上前一步打量着这个纯西部装扮的男人。这人的语气听起来很沉重，但那顶巨大的毛毡帽遮住了他大半张脸，让人无法确定他的表情。

“跟我回家吧。”他放柔了语气，冲着地上的人伸出手。

布鲁斯抬头瞪向他，那双凌厉的眼中看不出一丝醉意。谁让你来管我的闲事？！

明显占了人数优势的大汉自然不会放过布鲁斯，何况他还折了自己一只手腕。他拿着棍子直接杵上那男人的肩膀，“这小子现在是我的，我劝你最好和他没关系，别陪他一起死。”

“B？”无论何时，能吸引他全部注意力的只有地上的人，帽檐下的嘴唇轻声喊他的名字，就像布鲁斯此刻在做的一样。

“克拉克。”你总能找到我。他笑着，看着那只停留在面前的手无奈的摇头。“操你的，肯特，操你的。”

“妈的。老子今天真是事事不顺。”那大汉骂了一句，扬起手中的棍子就砸向克拉克的头，布鲁斯猛的弹起身体就像一条蓄势已久的毒蛇，仰身夺走了他的棍子，快落地时被克拉克迅速搂住腰捞进了怀里。

“你喝的太多。”克拉克的嘴唇贴着他的脸颊，轻轻吻了他，“别闹了，跟我回家。”

布鲁斯挣扎着在他怀里侧过身，这样他才能看进克拉克的眼睛。“不。”然后他说。

“糟。”克拉克将他护在怀里，砸在自己背后的棍子断裂后飞出去老远，他拉着布鲁斯逃到了吧台后面，继续和他商量，“我们走吧，等他们拿枪的时候我就会露馅了。”

“哦？是吗？你今天的伪装可是完美极了，童子军，我差点都没认出你。”布鲁斯揭下了他的帽子，果不其然，调笑的语气让克拉克红了脸。布鲁斯迅速凑上去吻了他，“害怕露馅就让他们来不及发现。”说着，布鲁斯就撑着吧台跳进了人群中。克拉克同样冲了上去，连一秒钟思考的时间都没敢花费。该死的，他是料定自己不会放任他不管吗？

他抓住了布鲁斯的一条胳膊，在他每次出拳或者想要撂倒面前的人时都用超级速度抢先，将他周全护在身后。过程中他被布鲁斯狠狠剜了几个眼刀，毕竟次次挥出空拳的滋味可不好受，面子上也过不去。

“该死的！我不是让你帮我挡着他们OK？！”

“我知道。”克拉克看着他，眼神单纯的让布鲁斯想一拳打在那张漂亮的脸上。

“你非要跟我对着干是吧？！”布鲁斯挣了挣自己动弹不得的手臂，用上的更刁钻更迅速的招式开始让克拉克觉得费力，但到最后也被一一化解。

“操你的操你的操你的！”发现躺在地上扭动着的混混们呻吟不停，布鲁斯喘着粗气，最后愤怒的一拳砸向了克拉克的脸，但后者侧头就躲开了。

“累了吗？”见他没说话，克拉克继续打趣到：“我看你最后挥拳的力度是想打散他们的内脏吗？”

布鲁斯怒极反笑，“远远不够。”

接下来的狂躁和怒火都由克拉克一个人承担。布鲁斯的拳脚毫无规律可言，仅保证每一次出击都蓄满了力气。克拉克只用了两条手臂，他被布鲁斯逼的连连后退，直到他的后背贴上了那扇破旧的店门玻璃。

“等等……！”克拉克下意识的推高了他的手腕。无论下一个拳头落在了自己脸上还是玻璃门上，布鲁斯的手肯定都会受到不同程度的伤害。但显然……让面前的人冷静下来更不可能。

“等……！啊该死！”克拉克在他挥拳时迅速用手肘砸碎了玻璃，接住重心不稳的人一起跌在了地上。

街道上风雨交加，借着闪过的一道惊雷，克拉克发现他的脸色仍旧那么不好。他笑了笑，“嘿……布鲁斯，现在很冷，你穿这么少……”

“冷吗？”布鲁斯利落的跳了起来，这让克拉克也条件反射的站了起来。

“别拿身体开玩笑。”克拉克的语气严肃，大雨淹没了他的声音，他几乎喊出声，“你穿着的这件背心连衣服都算不上。”

“把你的外套给我？”他喊回去。

克拉克没等听完这句话就迅速将外套脱了下来，只不过布鲁斯貌似没有接过它的准备。他逼着他们一起退到了大雨中，雨水顷刻间将他们浇个精透，黑发贴在脸上阻碍了视线，布鲁斯就眯起眼睛——他的目标只是眼前的人。

“B………”一脚踩空，街口的路沿将他绊倒，克拉克看向沉默着的人，竟不知一时该说些什么好。

布鲁斯缓慢的跪坐到他身上，先是左腿，然后右腿，他的双手撑在克拉克头侧，那双眼睛直直盯着他，先是愤怒，那种倔强不羁，然后多了一份更复杂的什么东西。他的眼里起了波澜，涌起了无助，就像是雨水流进眼睛让他红了眼眶，丝毫无法控制。最后那眼神慢慢变得柔和，掩藏在其下的爱意流了出来。“让我醒醒酒。”他说，那乞求的声音淹没在雨中。

克拉克闭上眼睛接受他压下来的吻。

混乱和疼痛，毫无章法却足够绵长。布鲁斯扯落他的衬衫时他配合的举起了胳膊，然后那双手就再也离不开那具柔韧的身体。克拉克扣着他的后颈让他几乎整个上半身都贴到了自己身上，紧实的臀瓣贴着他的下体不停磨蹭，喘息的间隙布鲁斯发出一声渴望的呻吟——这就足够他把阴茎塞进他饱满的屁股里了。唇舌间咽下的液体肯定混进了雨水但他不在乎，他的舌尖只能触到布鲁斯齿间的酒香。大雨本就使呼吸变得困难，克拉克的索求更是让他无所招架。他被吻的头脑发晕，但这丝毫没有影响他迅速脱下自己的裤子。

“B……”

“啊……是的，是的。”他趴到克拉克颈边，将本就翘起的臀瓣送到他手中，“操我！就现在，一直操到我听话为止！”

他忘了克拉克到底是如何做的扩张，当他真的感觉到下体胀痛的时候，那几根手指险些就要将他送上高潮了。他急切的在克拉克的手指上扭动屁股，撸动着那根灼人的巨物爱不释手。

“啊……是的。”他配合着克拉克的动作撑起了双腿，仅仅在龟头抵上肉穴时他就开始了呻吟，克拉克在毫无预警的情况下刺穿了他，他吃痛的大张开嘴，同时也爽到尖叫。雨水顺着他的下巴汇聚成流，寒夜使他的身体发冷，反让被那火热侵入的感觉变得更加清晰。被强硬的开拓和占有，那野蛮的性器一寸寸挤开窄小的肠道，不在意他是否被雨水呛到就开始运动，只一味压榨他多汁的穴道。

布鲁斯双手撑在他的胸膛上，大腿发软。这根滚烫的性器插了那么深，他只被操了几下下体就开始发热，穴口吸住柱身抽搐个不停。紧张律动着的肠肉被迫去迎合克拉克的操干，布鲁斯被他抓着大腿，只抬起些许的身体每次都被更狠的压回这根凶器上。

“啊啊啊！！！”他和着雷声大叫出来，莽撞捅入的阴茎撞上了前列腺，他的身体不由自主的抽搐，大脑一瞬的空白就射了出来。克拉克按着他的屁股，阴茎尝试改变方位去顶那个让他失控的点。粗硬的毛发磨得会阴生疼，布鲁斯大张着腿，骑在克拉克身上颠簸不停。

克拉克想去摸他的阴茎却被拍开了手，布鲁斯握住自己的阴茎揉搓着软下来的龟头，他在克拉克赤裸的胸膛上留下细碎的齿痕，趴在他耳边低吼，贪婪的催促他更快更狠。

布鲁斯被提了起来，他保持着张开腿的姿势，习惯了异物入侵的身体在克拉克抽离时感受到了前所未有的空虚，好在他被按在那酒吧墙面上时，克拉克的身体也压了上来。

“啊……”他的侧脸贴着墙面，挺翘的屁股被摆成了最适合进入的姿势，克拉克掰开他的臀瓣，对准那个被蹂躏的艳红的小口，再次毫不犹豫的将自己整根埋入他的身体。布鲁斯紧紧皱着眉却发出了诱人的呻吟声，他点着脚尖，几乎就是靠克拉克的阴茎来支撑整个身体的重量。

“哦老天啊，B……B……”克拉克的粗喘声破碎不堪，他低头咬住他的后颈，压住布鲁斯的屁股就是几次连续的向上挺入。

“啊！啊啊！是的！是的！啊……”布鲁斯偏了头，发现藏在不远处的人时并没有感到吃惊，就是某个被打伤了腿并且还没来得及逃跑的倒霉鬼。那人缩在桌腿的一侧，被吓得瑟瑟发抖。

“呃啊……”布鲁斯紧紧扒着墙，在他被操的完全无法稳住身体时笑着冲那人做出了噤声的手势。他的舌头顺着克拉克搁在脸侧的手臂舔了上去，一道长长的水痕缓慢又磨人。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克向后撩了他的头发，似是注意到他并不专心，这根又粗又大的硬棒愈加不留情面，深深挺入他的身体。他吻住布鲁斯的嘴唇，即使他发出哭声也毫不放慢节奏。

【“我还是第一次见到有人愿意让那么大的一根捅进自己屁股里。”这瘸子再次拒绝了邀请他一起出去鬼混的朋友，“我是说，这太恐怖了，那绝对是非人的尺寸，那小子都被干哭了，但他的老二却硬的流水。”】

布鲁斯被操的发懵，爽的眼泪都流了出来，尖叫和哭喊声发自内心毫无伪装。他的阴茎在小腹前被顶撞的摇晃不停，他腰身发软，几乎就要从墙上滑落。每次因为重力而更狠的坐回到克拉克的阴茎上时他都会发出大声的吟叫。

【“别跟我谈这些没用的，你不知道那小子有多吓人……我操！我是看着他射在那男人的屁股里的，可他退出来的时候根本就没软！那男人都被他干趴下了！最后他只能撅着个屁股，连嗓子都喊哑了。”】

“啊！克拉克！我要……呃啊！我要！”布鲁斯用额头抵着墙，他毫不怀疑如果没有克拉克扶在腰间的双手他就会瘫到地上。他的大腿几乎没有知觉了，下体被操到麻木却还是大张着双腿想要更多。后穴被翻搅出的体液噗呲噗呲沾了一屁股，克拉克的阴茎抵住前列腺狠狠撞击时他全身痉挛着翻了白眼，随后那些黏糊糊的液体就射满了他。

【“不过……不得不说，那男人真是有够骚。都已经被操的连屁股都合不拢了，还要爬过去吃那小子的老二。”他撇了撇嘴，“你能想象到吗？他就那么直接吃了他自己屁股里的水，就……把那小子的老二舔的一干二净。”】

“雨已经停了。”克拉克搂着趴在自己身上的人低声说到。

“嗯。”

“天快亮了，不过你可以一直睡到中午。”

“你陪我吗？”他睁开眼睛看向克拉克。

【“别开玩笑，这婊子我无福消受。”瘸子点了支烟，愤愤不平。“你们走吧，别再来找我了。”】

他当然记得那男人高潮时的漂亮模样，不过最让他难忘、也是不敢忘的却是那小子的眼睛——那样纯洁蓝色到底是如何表现出如此令人胆寒的狠意的？

瘸子打了个冷战，手中的烟直接抖落了下去。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:克拉克想让人类接受布鲁斯，但他发现这并没有那么容易。  
> 警告:勇者克拉克/魔王布鲁斯。异世界AU。魔王有雄性子宫私设。

“克拉克？说好了你会休息的？”

克拉克仍旧穿着闪亮的银甲坐在他们的床上，眉头轻皱，看到推门进来的魔王大人，轻轻叹了口气。

布鲁斯一直端着托盘，里面有阿福精制的小饼干和饮料。他走到克拉克面前，语气平淡但充满了安慰，“要人类认可我并不是件容易的事，他们几世几代都认为魔族是邪恶的化身……不要因为我而失去他们对你的信任。”

“可我是神族，是他们‘钦定的勇者’。我不喜欢这个身份。”克拉克摇了摇头，“如果不是亲自调查出了真相，我也不敢相信神族竟然才是真正想要占领地球的幕后黑手。你们不应该为这些伪神背负骂名。”

“你想让人类接受我，这不是一朝一夕的事。”布鲁斯轻巧的跪到他膝间，“曾经我也觉得人类都是不明善恶猎杀魔族的屠夫，直到你告诉我是人类捡到并抚养了你。”

克拉克在深情目光的注视下偏过头，布鲁斯则轻笑出声，“曾经第一次见面就差点制服我的勇者大人怎么会被这么点挫折绊住脚？”布鲁斯继续调侃着，灵活的尾巴挑过克拉克的下巴让他正视自己，克拉克数次偏头躲避，可那条尾巴就像粘在了下巴上般摆脱不开。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克装作微微生气。

“怎么了？”他调皮的笑着，向上送了送托盘，“终于想喝点草莓汁了？”

“……等我换了衣服。”克拉克长出一口气。

“哦，衣服不碍事，这杯可是特地为你——”

布鲁斯直起身的同时克拉克刚好翻身，银制的盔甲撞上托盘发出‘叮’的一声。

“糟糕。”布鲁斯看着散落一地的小饼干，惋惜的说到，“我以为你能接住它们的？”

入口即是草莓的甜味儿。克拉克的目光还来不及锁定布鲁斯，就被封住了嘴唇。那条柔软的尾巴在托盘掉落时瞬间缠住了杯子，布鲁斯凶猛的吻着他，倾斜着向前用力，将身体的重量都压迫给他。

“答应我再也不要因为这件事烦恼了好吗？”他微微喘息着，看着克拉克垂着眼将嘴角的淡色液体舔去。“至于他们想杀了我，用我的角去做那些可笑的‘勋章’……”布鲁斯突然发力，背后的翅膀瞬间张开又并拢，他低吼一声将克拉克推倒在床上。“只要有你在，我就肯定会让他们失望的。”

克拉克看着跨坐在自己身上的人，有些不解。

“我有不只一个惊喜可以给你，”魔王得意的抬高了头，“我头上的角在两天之后会消失一段时间，那时候你就可以带我去人类生活的地方探探情况。”

“你们还可以……？！”

“我当然可以伪装，克拉克。但这需要你的帮助。”布鲁斯又笑了，尾巴探到克拉克跨间银甲的缝隙，轻松的解开了搭扣。“虽然你的铠甲硌的我难受，不过我还是准备这样要了你。因为你穿着这套的时候真是该死的太他妈的性感了。这让我想到第一次见面时，你掐着我的脖子轻松的将我钉到墙上，让我看起来像一只可怜又无助的蝙蝠。”

“我很……抱歉。”当时肯定很疼。克拉克低哼了声，呼吸却开始不稳。

“哦哦……千万别道歉。如果那时候你不是那么‘硬’，我可能根本看不上你。”布鲁斯狡黠的笑起来。他的尾巴套弄着克拉克的性器，那感觉就像被一条光滑的软毛刷磨蹭着，尾巴的尖端擦过头部的软口时会有些刺痛，但整体过程还是舒爽无比。他很快就硬的流出了前液，克拉克时不时的抽气和闷哼，显然被折磨的不轻。

“对……就像现在这样。”锋利的指甲轻轻割开了短裤，光裸的臀部坐回克拉克小腹。魔王冲他微微张开嘴，“当你穿着背负使命的圣衣，却被你的敌人骑在身下的时候。你该做些什么？”他用手指肆意挤压着克拉克的下唇，那张因他染满了情欲的俊脸，精致的五官在阳光之下闪闪发光。他的视线胶着，完全无法移开。“他们怎么说我来着？他们叫我恶魔？会拉神明指派的天使堕下圣坛的恶魔？”

“老天……布鲁斯……”他的尾巴仍在作祟，克拉克向上顶起的胯骨被按了回去。布鲁斯趴在他的耳根，听到他用难耐的声音呢喃了些什么，但他还是决定忽略它们。

“克拉克……我的勇者大人……你还能做些什么？”他的声音缓慢又磨人，唇舌吮吸着耳垂，激得克拉克后腰发麻。这狡猾的恶魔在床上更好玩乐，他不仅学会了如何将克拉克逼上极限，还学会了如何同时让他们在心理上也得到满足。

“B……”和他几乎势均力敌的魔王压制着他，克拉克丝毫不敢乱动。他知道布鲁斯按自己胳膊的方式——除非扭断对方的手腕不然根本无法挣脱。当然，他不会这么做，所以克拉克只能用眼睛渴望的看着他，以求得到更多身体上的接触。“帮我，布鲁斯，给我……我想要你……”

“克拉克……”布鲁斯在他的唇上印下一吻，“我说过实际上是我需要你的帮助。”他向后退了退，双腿支起身体，扶着克拉克的阴茎就要往下坐。

“布鲁斯！你没有……”

“嘘——”布鲁斯冲他亮出牙齿，“只需要，看着我。”克拉克唔了一声算是回应，他看着布鲁斯将手指送入身体，但显然还是没有扩张的意图，他只是单纯的向两边撑开了穴道。然后他看到有些透亮滑黏的液体从布鲁斯的后穴流了出来，慢慢布满手指，最后滴落到他的阴茎上。

“老天……你以前从来不会……”克拉克震惊的发现刚刚布鲁斯坐的位置——他小腹的盔甲上也湿了一块。

“惊喜？”布鲁斯轻声呻吟着，在克拉克挣扎的表情中沉落身体吞下巨硕的顶端。即使有了自身体液的润滑，克拉克的尺寸对他来说也并不容易。穴口吞下阴茎的动作极其缓慢，刚好能到克拉克为之抓狂的地步。

布鲁斯撑在他的胸甲上缓慢摆动着臀部，恶意收缩肠道挤压着身体中的巨物。不得不说他喜欢看克拉克在这个时候皱起眉的样子，他粗喘的声音，隐忍着克制着，还有他颤抖着捏着自己臀瓣却不敢施力的手。“你觉得……有什么不同吗？”布鲁斯缓慢移动着，让自己的重心慢慢转移到克拉克的阴茎上。

那根直挺挺的性器毫不温柔的挤开他的身体，让他连弯腰都变得不再容易。“哈……我觉得……这次让你插的太快了，你太大了。”布鲁斯咬着嘴唇，起落身体，在那一片黏腻的水声中调整阴茎插在身体里的角度，他总是很擅长取悦自己。“也许我有点……吃不消。”

“唔……”克拉克显然并没有好到哪去，布鲁斯一直在用自身的重量骑着他，紧实的臀瓣自由砸落到他的铠甲上，他整个下身都被布鲁斯钉进了床里。他从未见过这样的魔王，至少在做爱的时候没有过。他身后的尾巴随着主人的动作不停摇摆着，黏滑的体液源源不断的在流出，每次都伴随着清亮的拍击声溅上他的铠甲。

“别动……别……”魔王惊叫着仰起头，克拉克握住了他的腰，在他撑起身体的时候猛的将他拽落下来。不顾他抗议的喊声，克拉克在他浑身战栗的时候开始用力操他。阴茎插入的又快又狠，他低吼的声音粗糙沙哑，喉咙里像是沉积了沙砾。

“停！克拉克！！停下！太深了啊啊啊！！”布鲁斯惊叫着徒劳的摇晃臀部躲避，阴茎溢出的前液随着克拉克剧烈的动作被甩落到一边，大腿内侧白皙的皮肤都被磨红了一片。他紧紧抓着克拉克的手臂，用力收紧的指甲划出了点点血珠。这对他们双方来说都不痛不痒，超出常人的感官捕捉到了丝丝腥甜，反倒刺激了他们的野性。布鲁斯逐渐开始冲他欲求不满的咆哮，克拉克抓着臀瓣的手指留下了青色的指印，这没能令他涌起怜惜的情绪，他只知道要用力抓住他，掰开他的臀瓣，操他，更深更快的操到他高潮。

粗壮的性器连续不停的顶撞上体内的敏感处，已经在连接处捣弄出了泡沫。有汗珠从布鲁斯鼻尖滚落，扭动的身体热情且充满了力量。碎发被从额角甩落，汗湿着、凌乱的贴在额头，翅膀的尖端无意间划破了床单，他致力于将克拉克榨干，将他用力操进床里。这超级持久总是让他又爱又恨，逐渐的，他破碎了喘息，腰身慢慢变得酸软，最后只能无力颠簸在他身上，任由克拉克控制速度、节奏。

“里面，更里面一点，我要……啊！操！……”魔王的手臂抵在胸甲上，在克拉克鲁莽的顶上体内新生的器官时他瞬间软下腰。巨硕的顶端抵上那柔软的器官就不再离开，他尖叫着，开始痉挛，脚趾弯曲，尾巴紧紧勒住了克拉克的手臂。

克拉克长喘一口气，抱着瘫软的人坐了起来，沾满浊液的银甲在床上散落成碎片。他用手指卷住了魔王的衬衫，单薄的布料勒住了壮硕的胸肌，他惊奇的发现那两颗乳头仅靠轻微的摩擦就变得硬挺，向外凸出了两块。

“它们变得比以前大了，还更软了。”克拉克单手抓住一侧胸肌，布鲁斯仅是抗议的哼了声。得到满足的魔王大人难得的温驯，他弓着腰贴在克拉克颈侧，牙齿轻轻啃咬着那片皮肤。

“还想要？”克拉克缓慢的绕着尾巴根部打转，果不其然被缠上了手臂。

“唔……我应该告诉你的……”布鲁斯追上去吻他的嘴唇，那些勾人的小动作再次撩起了他的欲火。克拉克将他翻过身按在床上，硬挺的阴茎也紧接着捅到深处。“啊！唔……”布鲁斯轻吟着，同时也翘高了屁股去迎合他。

“告诉我什么……？”克拉克吻着他的翅膀，肩胛连接处异常敏感，任何轻微的触碰都足够引起他的战栗。克拉克抚摸着那两根骨头，就像膝跳反射一般，他的翅膀慢慢平铺到了床上。

“你应该更努力些，直到——操到我怀孕。”布鲁斯微微侧过头，他看不到克拉克，但也能感受到他有一瞬间停顿。“我们想要孩子的时候……角会慢慢消失，会暂时生长出第二套生殖器。”

克拉克呻吟着在他脊背间埋下头，过于喜悦了些。“天……你是说……”

“我也从没敢想过我会有自己的孩子，我的上一个雌性伴侣就是这么离开我的。仅是单方同意根本不足够让其中一方受孕，所以她察觉到我不想要孩子。不过现在看来………”布鲁斯低声笑了笑，“显然我的身体更诚实一些。”

克拉克看起来有些耐不住冲动，他压在布鲁斯身上，一直焦躁的调整着角度。他想到布鲁斯自动润滑的身体，哦……还有那挺翘诱人的屁股，现在还在磨蹭着他的小腹。

“你想过这些对吗，克拉克？但你从来都没有跟我说过。你想用你的精液填满我，然后再用你那根该死的大的阴茎堵上我的屁股？”他的尾巴又在活动了，轻轻拖住克拉克的囊袋，缓慢的按揉着会阴。“你会在我大肚子的时候操我吗？那时候我连张开腿都变得不那么容易，但我还是会缠着你，你肯定会想出别的办法满足我的不是吗？”

“……告诉我我需要怎么做。”克拉克变得急切，但更多的是难耐。“如果要让你怀孕，我需要做……唔！”又是他的尾巴！克拉克颤抖着握了拳。他只知道魔族的尾巴在战斗时是得天独厚的利器，不过近期他也算是见识到了它们的其他“妙用”。

“我不知道？”布鲁斯做出疑惑的语气，“也许需要操到我求饶？抬不起腰合不拢腿？如果说要直接射进我的生殖器也不是没可能。”

克拉克深吸一口气，跪坐起来，透亮的湿液被阴茎牵出穴口，缓慢的顺着阴茎滴到床上。“既然不确定，那我们为什么不多试几次呢？不过在此之前，亲爱的，你用过自己的尾巴吗？”

“什么？”布鲁斯偏过头，听起来有些吃惊。

“你的尾巴。”克拉克将他摆成了跪趴的姿势，三指毫无阻力就插进了穴口。布鲁斯立刻迎了上去，律动着的软肉收缩缠绕住手指，他摇摆着臀部以便获得更多摩擦的快感，被推挤出的体液已经流满了克拉克的手掌。

“该死的。”空虚和不满让他咒骂出声，他能感觉到克拉克用那只潮湿的手抓住了他的尾巴。“该死的你如果敢用我的……”

“不不不，”克拉克打断他，“事实上我更想看你自己把尾巴送进去，那一定极赋技巧。在你同意做这件事之前，我不会再碰你。”布鲁斯沉默下来，也许是在考虑这件事的可行性。

“B，我现在能看见你的子宫了。”他附身吻了吻他的大腿，指尖顺着尾巴一节一节攀升。“既然是性器官，那它肯定特别敏感。你还不知道它被填满是什么感觉吧？我觉得我能做到，B。我能射满它。”

他的手在尾巴根部画圈的时候布鲁斯开始呻吟，当整个身体都被晾到一边，他就不得不在那一小片皮肤上集中感官。而那儿刚好是他的敏感点之一。“你又开始流水了……”

“闭嘴！”布鲁斯的尾巴用力甩开了克拉克的手，“混蛋家伙！”

克拉克应了两声，看着布鲁斯用膝盖支高身体，冲他打开双腿。他的尾巴只试探着晃了两下就找到了穴口，略宽的前端很容易就挤进了穴道。他的下身剧烈收缩着，尾巴每稍微向前一点他就要停下喘息一会儿，粗糙的硬毛摩擦着所有能触碰到的肉壁，这让他不停发抖。

“继续，深一点。”克拉克抚摸上自己的阴茎，听着布鲁斯的呻吟声为自己手淫。他能看到那条尾巴撑开肠道，在前列腺的位置停留、弯折。这时候好像连控制尾巴都变得困难，布鲁斯将头埋进手臂间，抽动着尾巴开始模仿性交的动作。

“我说了再深一点。”克拉克的巴掌毫不留情的落在臀瓣上，布鲁斯闷哼了声乖乖停了下来。他重新摆好姿势。“偏下一点，再向前面，你能碰到一个小小的开口。”

“我……我不能……”布鲁斯发出哀求的声音，他只要想让尾巴更深的爬进身体，就会涌起一股未知的恐惧感。它停留在穴道中二十多公分的长度已经足够使快感盈余，他的尾巴也开始打颤，然后是膝盖，这让他看起来下一秒就会瘫回床上。

“布鲁斯，我给你一个选择。”克拉克的手臂勾住他的大腿，轻轻向外拽着他的尾巴，反向的硬毛刮得肠道一阵收缩。“无论如何我都会操开你，所以你自己决定，是想现在有点准备，还是待会儿等我一气呵成。”

所以他到底是怎么默认了克拉克的话的？布鲁斯咬住嘴唇，抽出的尾巴又慢慢送了回去。“它……在哪？”

“你只要继续向前，就快到了。用你的尾巴尖，对，没错，只要继续，你能碰到它了。”

“唔……！”

“什么感觉？”克拉克轻笑着，看到他的尾巴开始轻微扭动，刮擦那个小口。

“很……痒，而且很麻。”他将自己的尾巴更用力的贴上那处，硬毛一直揉弄着软口，这让他的下肢酸软无力，铬在克拉克手臂上的大腿不停颤动。“啊……天……啊……”酥麻的感觉一直从下腹冒出来，阴茎滴出的前液又一次晕湿了床单。这滋味很爽，他不自在的转移着重心，却停不下尾巴扭动的动作。“啊……天啊克拉克！操我！嗯……”他夹弄着自己的尾巴，哽咽着咽下口水，“干我……求你，用你的大肉棒……”

克拉克拽出尾巴的动作并不温柔，硬毛在柔软的肠道里扯过带来火辣的痛感，布鲁斯没待尖叫，就被克拉克的坚挺捅了个穿。

“啊啊啊！！克拉克——”紧绷的身体还未适应，克拉克就动了起来。他抓着布鲁斯的屁股凶猛律动起来，臀肉被拍击得啪啪直响，丰沛的体液随着被翻出的肠肉溅出体外，克拉克拖着他的大腿将阴茎送入更深，布鲁斯尖叫着被插的浑身哆嗦。

克拉克大幅度摆动着腰跨，撞的布鲁斯的身体都跟着胡乱摇摆。粗长的阴茎又狠又快的撞上让他四肢无力的小口，他大张着嘴，指甲用力陷入床单，撅着屁股发出舒爽的大叫出来。“哦……布鲁斯……淫荡的魔王，”克拉克喘息着，单手绕过他的胸膛开始揉搓他的胸肌，“你就是喜欢我又深又重的干你对不对？”

“啊啊啊啊啊！不行停下！我要……！”布鲁斯在床上扭动着，“我要尿出来了，克拉克！”

克拉克对此不管不顾。他向两边掰开他的屁股，阴茎猛的顶入时布鲁斯发出了一声变调的尖叫。“别！别碰那里！”他惊慌的发现自己的阴茎射出了一股浊液，他的翅膀反射性的向两边伸展开，想要逃开，无奈却被克拉克用体重压在了床上。而这个动作反而让他插得更深了。

“克拉克……克拉克……求你，”布鲁斯冲着趴在后颈的人求饶，语气微弱可怜。克拉克的目的太过明确，力道大的吓人，他怀疑自己下一次就会被捅开。“太快了，我没准备好，求你………”

“你是说…流水的这里吗？”阴茎的头部抵着那处开口恶意的顶撞了几次，“可如果不把你操开，要怎么怀孩子呢？”

布鲁斯犹豫了，但没等他回答，身体中的硕物又开始横冲直撞起来。他好像没有选择的余地，粗壮的性器在磨红的股间迅速进出，克拉克握着他的腰让每次冲击的力度都集中在那个脆弱的小口上。藏在深处的性器官瑟缩着涌出欲液，紧窄的穴道夹弄着侵入的异物，推拒的同时也紧紧吸住了他。

克拉克粗喘着将他翻身过来，两条腿架上肩膀。他看到布鲁斯腿间的小洞被干得艳红，大腿和股瓣间的皮肤也被蹂躏的布满了指印。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯轻轻颤抖着嘴唇，看着克拉克露出示弱的眼神，不知什么时候开始他的眼眶已经湿润发红，看起来可怜又无助。

“要是从前，你这样还能骗过我。但是现在……我只想干到你求饶。”克拉克将他的腿压了下去，泛着水光的阴茎不由分说再次插进了穴口。

“唔啊……！”布鲁斯抠紧了克拉克的手臂，撞入的阴茎直直捅上了冒着水的入口，克拉克抽插的动作越来越强硬，子宫入口被做得变得湿软，龟头不断研磨着能让他尖叫的那点，穴道内涌出的温热液体浇在阴茎上惹得克拉克焦躁万分。

“布鲁斯……让我占有你，布鲁斯……”克拉克喘息着吻上他的嘴唇，布鲁斯闭上眼，眼角滑落几滴泪水。在克拉克坚决的攻势下，他能感受到自己的身体被闯开，硕大的龟头毫不留情的操干内部的柔嫩，他挣扎着，想要摇头，想要抗拒，但最后只能被拽回来哭着承受克拉克过人的欲望，他连尾巴都抬不起来，连低微的抗议声都无法发出。

快要死了。视线瞥到几乎被压到头侧的双腿，布鲁斯绝望的想。他能想象到自己像失禁一样糟糕潮湿的下体，克拉克粗硬的阴茎在一片泥泞中凶狠干着自己。视线好像没那么清晰了，布鲁斯眨着眼睛，抬高了身体，在克拉克口中饥渴的摄取唯一一点氧气。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”克拉克放开他的嘴唇时他扭动着，难过的哼出声。这个姿势太难过了，挂在克拉克肩膀上不停摇晃的双腿让他觉得头晕……但他又突然警惕起来，这根阴茎还想插到哪去？！

“啊……！！！！克拉克！”他的指甲挠坏了床单，在克拉克背上留下道道血痕。身体内部都被操得酸痛，摩擦到高热的肠道搅住他的性器狠命收缩，克拉克抽出一点，又狠狠撞上他的子宫，布鲁斯沙哑着嗓子尖叫出来，哭喊着被迫和克拉克一起到了高潮。

还未发育完全的子宫被射满了浊液，氪星人滚烫的种子像是灼干了身体里的所有水分。释放过的身体瘫软下去，布鲁斯失神的等着天花板，他无力展开的翅膀就像寒风中的树叶还抖个不停。

克拉克将他的双腿放了下去，阴茎还深深埋在他的内部。

没过多久，布鲁斯的手臂缓慢的搭上克拉克的脖颈，他轻轻的吐出几个无力的音节。“克拉克……”

“我在？”他趴在他唇边。

“动一动……”布鲁斯微弱的呻吟着，“很痒……里面很痒……”他费力的贴上克拉克的嘴唇，“我想要宝宝……”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:年轻的布鲁斯在游历时遇见了一个人，这个神秘的男人教他会了很多东西。  
> 警告:老年超人/青年布鲁斯。daddy kink。异世界AU。

“停下，布鲁斯。”克拉克轻轻皱起眉毛，低声呵斥被他牢牢压制却还不老实的人。“我不认为你这样做能挣开我。”

“哦……我相信不会。”最后一次挣扎后，布鲁斯气喘吁吁的挤出一个笑容。他的两只手腕被克拉克用一种极其扭曲的姿势握在一起，硌在了他自己的喉咙上。双腿也被克拉克的两条膝盖别开，固定在两侧动弹不得。这真是个尴尬的擒拿姿势，克拉克几乎整个人都覆在了他身上。

布鲁斯从喉咙里发出不满的哼哼声。

“肯认输了？”

“……”他放松了身体的肌肉，后脑嘭的一声砸在地板上。他的背心早已被汗水浸透，额角的一滴汗珠缓慢的滑落进潮湿的发丝中。

沉稳的蓝眼睛里染上一丝笑意，克拉克发觉到年轻人的态度终于不再那么嚣张顽劣。他松动了攥着他手腕的手，布鲁斯立刻就向上挺动了腰身——也是他现在唯一能动的身体部位，让他们身体间仅有的一点空隙全部消失殆尽。

“你能说我没有进步吗？”他天真的睁大眼睛，做出等待夸奖的样子，下体却缓慢的磨蹭着身上的人。“别这么严肃嘛？呃……！！”手腕上突然施加的压力让他沉声呼痛，克拉克抓着他的手腕用力抵住了他的下巴。布鲁斯的身体向上拱起，同时也不得不顺着他的力道向后仰了头。

“别再这样做了。”他低声警告。布鲁斯以为他又要被施以惩罚，但克拉克却起身退开。

“为什么不能？”布鲁斯看着克拉克抻直了他布满褶皱的衣服。深蓝色的运动衫也粘上了布鲁斯的汗水，在他的胸口晕开一层水渍。

“我就是……不能。”

“为什么？你有恋人？女朋友？妻子？还是觉得我不认真？”他有一点生气，从地上爬起来时手肘重重砸上了地上。以克拉克细腻稳重的性格，绝不可能察觉不到自己的爱慕之情。克拉克从来对此无动于衷，布鲁斯以为他是等着自己主动将话挑明，所以他现在这么做了，但他没想到这结果却让他愈加难堪。

“不……布鲁斯。他在八十年前去世了。”

“你是想说，你已经至少八十岁了？”他冷哼出声。“你他妈要是不想说也用不着骗我，”布鲁斯冲着他吼，“我不是不知道八十岁的老头长什么样，三十岁就鬓角发白的也大有人在。还是你想说你长生不老？！”

克拉克犹豫了一会儿，结果真相再次被咽了下去。他低头叹了一口气，“你还年轻。”

“所以呢？你觉得还应该教教我怎么纠正自己的价值观？”

“不……因为我现在不能……”他缓慢的摇了摇头，“B，你有过激情热辣的恋爱生活吗？”

布鲁斯避开他的视线，偏头靠在墙上，做出不耐烦的样子。

“那个愿意守护你直到生命尽头的人。你不能现在就决定自己的归所，你还有大好时光，那么大的世界没去……”

“等一下。”布鲁斯本身对此不屑一顾，但那双泛起微波的眼睛让他有了几分犹豫。“你凭什么相信我会把你当成真爱？或者说，我找得到真爱？”这太幼稚了，而且与他对未来梦想的追求相驳。“如果这只是我一时的心血来潮呢？仅仅是因为没有找到合适的性爱对象？”

突然间，克拉克笑得释然。哦，他总是这么说，每一次都是。他牵起布鲁斯一只手放在唇边，轻吻他的指头。“那就……太好了。”他有点尴尬的说，“如果你真的这么想。”

布鲁斯没有答话，他不知道该说什么。也许他从来就没能说服自己与他之间只是单纯的师生关系。他的视线追随着克拉克的嘴唇，最后停留在他仍旧丝毫不乱的头发上。

无形存在的强大张力从来都不容忽视，只要他们相遇。克拉克会在天空中寻找他、注视他、制造机会，直到他们再次相识。他曾无数次的亲手放他离去，看着布鲁斯按照自己的意愿大胆探索这个世界，只将自己当做生命中的匆匆过客。这次也不例外。克拉克尊重他的选择，从不会束缚他的自由。几年、十几年、几十年……他会等。如果他在经历了世间百态后还能记得他，在他做出了最终的选择之后——克拉克会在第一时间拥抱住他，告诉他这些令人难以置信的真相。

最后他们总会在一起。

他几乎从未对这个世界有所欲求，除了他——克拉克在他的手背上深吸一口气，闭上眼沉醉于他的珍宝。一直都是他，只有他。他年轻时的爱人，现在的他还没有担起人类肩膀难以承受的担子，现在的他仍然会在顽皮时扬起坏笑。

这世的他是被捡来的孤儿，是一个逃离了恶劣的家庭、决定独自环游世界安身立命的孩子。

“比上一次早了四年零三天。”克拉克自言自语。即使是他随意的抹去汗水的姿势，那都是克拉克曾在无数个日夜里思念着、想要再见到的画面。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克开始低声呓语，这让布鲁斯感到难以置信，同时也欲火焚身。“一直如此，每次都是由你来……只有你能唤醒我的渴望……”他到底需要多强的自制力才能忍住不立刻把朝思暮想的爱人揉进怀里？“为你年轻强健的肉体，为你高尚美好的灵魂。为你的……一切。只因为你。”

布鲁斯几乎要发抖了。为他性感磁性的嗓音，为他虔诚痴迷的姿态。

“你不知道你对我来说有多么珍贵，我希望我能给你一切你所想要的。我愿尽我所能，可能的、不可能的、所有的一切。”他的细吻追到了布鲁斯的脸颊，他缓慢移动着，像对待一件易碎品般小心。温热的鼻息时近时远的滑过他的唇瓣，克拉克撩拨的吐息让他微微抬起了下巴，他的嘴唇邀请般张开了一条缝隙。

克拉克吻了他。那双有着深沉的蓝的眼睛，平静的水面下压抑着汹涌奔腾的欲望。他想用力将布鲁斯揉进身体共赴鱼水，给予他无与伦比的快乐让他呻吟哭泣。欲火早已焚噬身心，但仅存的一点理智提醒他应该捕捉布鲁斯面上每一个细微的表情变化，而绝不是表现得像一个初尝情事的毛头小子般鲁莽。

布鲁斯轻笑出声，渴求的叹息中充满了叛逆。在他看来，克拉克抑制冲动的行为倒是多添了几分禁欲的色彩，但这也让他更想打乱他原有的章法。

你很神秘？所知甚多？还想维持无欲无求的天神般姿态？

在他面前不行。他偏想知道那头被囚禁的野兽放出牢笼后会是什么样子。

布鲁斯的膝盖卡进克拉克隆起的跨间，突兀的顶撞动作让后者从喉咙里发出一声警告性的嘶声。

“那你还在等什么？”他舔着克拉克的嘴唇，在露出挑衅的笑容时，他被一股不容置疑的力道拉了过去。齿关瞬间被攻破，他的舌头被动得和克拉克的纠缠在一起。布鲁斯被这充满占有欲的攻势惊得一愣，但很快就被温柔的舔舐动作所安抚。他发出满足的呼噜声，肢体前倾，手指扣进鬓角斑白的头发，主动加深这个吻。

克拉克那些有魔力的手指挂在他腰上，每游移一寸都能激起一阵细微的战栗。“啊……”他开始忍不住扭动身体，这男人该死的精准的知道该在哪里施以怎样的力道。他赌气般将舌头顶回克拉克嘴里，克拉克被用力推的撞到墙上，从容不迫的接下他每一个急迫的吻。他的双手抓住布鲁斯的屁股将他压向自己，坚硬的性器在平坦的小腹间挤压摩擦，克拉克火热清晰的触感让他兴奋得全身颤抖。布鲁斯偏头舔去他们唇舌间抻出的银丝，粗喘着将克拉克推倒在角落里的皮质沙发上。

他跨坐到克拉克的胸口，从身后的裤兜里摸出薄薄的一片，得意的晃了晃。“我带了套子。”

“一片？”克拉克带着笑意。他当然知道布鲁斯带了这东西，仅仅在他们见了几次面之后。“那你是想自己用，还是给我用？”

他表现出一个思考的表情，这让克拉克忍不住发笑。“我觉得应该尊师敬长，考虑到我才是更灵活一点的那个………所以你还是做下面的吧。”说着，布鲁斯从他身上跨了下去，迅速脱尽了衣物。

“尊师敬长不应该让我选择吗？”

“不不不。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，克拉克一脸好笑的看着他。“我只是选择了最适合我们的，这样对我们两个都好。”布鲁斯开始拉扯他的衣物，克拉克配合的伸臂、抬腿。他胡乱的抚摸克拉克逐渐暴露在外的身体，不爽这男人居然有比自己还好的身材。

克拉克揉着他的头发，任由他像小猫一样在自己身上为所欲为了好一阵。好奇的揉捏手臂和大腿上的肌肉，杂乱无章的啃咬胸膛。他的牙齿还意外磕上了乳头……这些青涩且毫无经验的动作撩得他心痒难耐。克拉克忍着将他压倒贯穿的欲望，低声喘息着。

布鲁斯最后才扯下了克拉克的内裤，那根立刻弹出的性器让他吃惊不小。“老天它可真……真大。”布鲁斯咽了咽口水。那根涨成紫红色的肉刃直挺挺的立在他眼前，模样干净好看，尺寸却大到可怖。饱满圆滑的顶端探了出来，溢出的前液着虬结突出的脉络滑进毛发。那两颗坠着的囊袋，嚣张的宣示着它的主人能射出多么大的量。

布鲁斯握了下它，然后像被烫伤一般迅速把手收了回来。果然比想象中的还要火热。他不禁想象了一下被这根巨大的玩意捅进屁股会是什么感觉。“会死人的吧……？”他小声嘟囔。

“嗯？”

布鲁斯两只手扶着他的大腿，几乎是楞在那儿看着那根性器。克拉克坐起身，很容易的就将他压进沙发。布鲁斯只觉得身上突然增加了重量，然后一根火烫的东西挤开了臀瓣，在他下身的小口磨蹭。他下意识的后退，但并没有起到任何逃避的效果。克拉克抓住他的臀瓣，低笑着问，“你想要它吗？”

布鲁斯拼命摇头，打心底里佩服他逝去的恋人能承受这么大一根——如果他真的愿意和克拉克做爱的话。

“好了不逗你了。”克拉克吻了吻他，阴茎搁回他腿间。“待会儿你会求我插进你性感的小屁股的。”

布鲁斯瞪着他：你他妈果然还在逗我。他的确想和喜欢的人一起感到舒适，但这不代表他想拿自己的身体冒险。“我是绝对、绝对、绝对不会让这东西进到我身体里的。永远别想。”他郑重的说。

“哦……好吧宝贝。那之后你再想得到它，可就没那么容易了。”克拉克吻住他还想辩驳什么的嘴，双手在他腰侧的敏感点上逐个施压。布鲁斯在他身下扭动得像一条刚被捞上岸的鱼，一吻结束，他的呼吸已经混乱的不成样子。他偏过头喘息，让克拉克在他的脖子上留下一连串细吻。他急切的挺动腰身在克拉克身上磨蹭自己，直到他的阴茎被一只手握住，一侧乳头被牙齿用力咬住。

“啊……”咬合的力气大的甚至将他逼出眼泪，布鲁斯颤抖着挺起了胸膛，那颗可怜的果实被大力吮吸到充血红肿，颤巍巍的挺立在空气中。克拉克舔湿了另一侧后又将它大力揉搓到变形，乳头被深深的按进乳晕，紧接着又被粗鲁的扯起、放下。布鲁斯从嘴里发出几声惊叫，克拉克故意将他的乳头吮吸出下流的水声，这让他的脸红得像被火烧一样。“哈啊……够……够了……”

克拉克最后又安慰性的舔了舔他饱受蹂躏的红肿乳尖才继续下移。他的身体流连了无数发红发烫的吻痕，在布鲁斯喘息的空余，那条舌头已经扫过他的腹肌，停留在他勃起的阴茎上。他直接吮吸了布鲁斯下面的两个球体，成功的让他在渴望中发出几近啜泣的呻吟声——他甚至都没有真正碰过他的阴茎。

布鲁斯的手指紧紧攥住了他的头发，每次他因为快感而绷直了脊背时，克拉克就会恶劣的停下动作。他精准的掌握并玩弄着那个能让布鲁斯高潮的点，一次次将他逼上极乐的边缘然后又狠心的退开。这让他难过的想哭。

“克拉克……daddy……”他咽呜着向克拉克露出柔软的眼神。

“嗯？怎么了宝贝？”布鲁斯的阴茎已经溢出了不少前液，甚至有一些还蹭到了克拉克脸上。“你看你都湿成这样。”他用拇指在他的头部轻蹭了一下，粗糙的触感在脆弱敏感的顶端上炸开一阵令他战栗的电流。“哈！我……我想射……”

“可我的宝贝刚刚还想上我呢？”他一脸好笑的逗着身下的人，双手在布鲁斯的阴茎上松松套弄，若即若离的触碰几乎逼得他发疯。

“这可真令人苦恼。”忽略他的哀求，克拉克不为所动。阴茎上的手指还在不停画圈，堵在小孔上的拇指逼得他连前液都没法流出。几次尝试扭动身躯都被强硬的按回身下，他终于忍不住在年长者面前哭叫出声，“你想怎样都行，呜……让我射……求你！求你了……daddy……”

克拉克手指的动作慢了下来，他对布鲁斯对自己撒娇的方式感到惊奇。他是个从未感受到父爱的孤儿，从未感受到过安全。

“daddy……？”他眨着眼睛，带着一点小得意，漂亮的蓝色还因泪水泛着波澜。

“哦……你这个调皮的孩子。”克拉克宠溺的吻他。“乖宝贝，记住你向daddy保证过的。做什么都行。”他低头将布鲁斯的全部长度都吞进嘴里。他的第一次吞咽就换来了布鲁斯的大声呻吟，他大腿颤抖着在克拉克背后收紧。接踵而至的几个毫不含糊的深喉刺激得他挺起胸膛，用力抓住沙发靠垫，叫喊着射进他嘴里。

克拉克闷哼着笑了声，探了舌头，吐出一部分精液在手上。捞过还半闭着眼皮喘息的人，小心的分开臀瓣，将精液推进股缝。

高潮还使他的身体处于瘫软之中，后知后觉的无力反抗根本不成阻碍。他徒劳的在克拉克手下挣扎，直到有一个指节浅浅刺探进他身后的入口，他开始恐慌起来。“等等！别！……克拉克！daddy！daddy！”克拉克停下动作，他连忙并拢了膝盖。“我……我没做过这个……”

“我知道。”克拉克轻轻按住他的大腿。

“那能不能不做这个？我可以帮你吸出来，就像……”他眨着眼睛乞求，眼角挂上的泪水还没有干透，他的眼眶还有些发红。“就像……daddy刚才做的那样，那真的很棒。”

克拉克轻笑不语，手掌在他的脸颊上轻蹭，手指不停夹弄着他的一侧耳垂。布鲁斯凑过去讨好的吻他，“daaaaaddy～我能学的很快的。”

“可你忘了刚刚答应过daddy什么？”

“……那不能算。”布鲁斯脸上飘着红晕，从他手里逃开。“你的……”说着还瞥了一眼克拉克胯下硬挺的那根，更加坚定了自己的立场。“daddy的……肯定会弄伤我的。”

“谁有说过要用它吗？”克拉克故意做出吃惊的样子，这居然莫名其妙的让他看起来更加可信。布鲁斯一脸怀疑的接受了他的吻。“daddy只是想用手指而已。”

布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，思量着再讨价还价会不会太不厚道。虽然过程中克拉克有点小趣味，但他的确都是征求过自己的意见的。而且从开始到现在，舒服的都只是自己，这也让他涌起一点愧疚感。最后他缓慢的点了点头。

“啧，乖孩子。”他拍了拍布鲁斯的大腿，牵引着他站到沙发侧面。布鲁斯的双臂搁在坐垫上，肚子搭上沙发扶手，屁股高高翘起。克拉克踢开他双腿的动作让身体的重心完全坠在了扶手上，他的手臂被拉直，侧脸被按着压上坐垫。“趴好。”克拉克强硬的动作让他发出不满的哼哼声，刚抬起的头又被压了回去。

克拉克的双手轻柔的落在布鲁斯的腰侧，抚摸的力道轻得发痒，忍不住为此发颤。“宝贝，你看起来有些不安。”克拉克贴在他耳际，伴随着湿热的呼吸舔上了他的耳朵。“你相信我吗？”布鲁斯发出微弱的呻吟，不停的在他手下颤抖。他本能的对接下来会发生的事情感到恐慌，手指又或是什么。但是克拉克醇厚的声音听起来是那么的温柔，带着一种他说不出的宠溺味道。他被安抚了，并且感到前所未有的安心，这让他觉得……也许可以把自己交付出去。

“嗯？布鲁斯宝贝，你相信我吗？”磁性的声音就贴在他的脸颊上，他觉得耳根发烫，那声音诱哄着他，让他连呼吸都不敢大声。

“我……我不知道……”他带着哭腔。

“怎么会不知道呢……”克拉克抚摸着他身体上仅有的几道疤痕，像审视一道即将入口的菜肴。他开始舔吻布鲁斯的后颈。“喜欢daddy这样做吗？”他的手缓慢的爬上了布鲁斯又有起色的性器，步步紧逼。

那声音烧得他头晕目眩，他开始哽咽。“我……呜……daddy………” 

“哦……哦……我知道，我知道。你这个贪欢的坏孩子。daddy会给你奖励的。”克拉克笑着轻轻在他脸颊上啄了一口，他决定放过这头手足无措的小鹿。“放轻松。”在布鲁斯的咽呜声中，克拉克开始亲吻他的脊背。“看到你面前那个杯子了吗？”

一个由普通玻璃制成的水杯，刚刚被克拉克放到了沙发上，布鲁斯只要伸开手就能碰到。

“我保证随时会立刻停下，只要你把它扔到地上。”克拉克啃咬着他的脖子，舌尖顺着他脊柱的沟壑缓慢的舔向尾椎，他的脊背上留下了一道长长的、潮湿的水痕。“宝贝，你觉得这样舒服吗？”

布鲁斯红着脸，换了另一侧脸颊贴在微凉的沙发上。克拉克的双手一直在他的腰臀处揉捏，他的皮肤都被揉搓得发热。克拉克用力在他的屁股上拍了下，意料之外的对待让他惊呼出声。“放轻松，宝贝，放轻松。” 他半跪到布鲁斯腿间，中指推进臀肉间深陷的缝隙，指尖反复拨弄着股间的小口，由轻到重，摩擦、挤压、试探。

“唔……”布鲁斯低声哼哼，很容易就能够适应私处被手指爱抚。但他显然没有做好被侵入的准备，每次克拉克的指尖想要探入，都会被突然紧绷的肌肉阻止。

“daddy有一个不乖的坏孩子。”几次尝试失败后克拉克决定改变攻略，他索性掰开布鲁斯的臀瓣直接舔上那个入口。

当布鲁斯意识到那潮湿的触感是什么的时候，他已经被死死按住了屁股。他努力绷紧的臀瓣被用力抓住扒开，那条舌头就像一条灵活的蛇，直直钻进了他的身体。他用力攥紧了杯子。“啊！daddy……daddy！别舔！……啊！……”

克拉克用一只手握住了重新勃起的性器，像是威胁一般用力捏了捏，吓得他立刻乖乖趴在沙发上不敢乱动。他发出软糯的呻吟声，下意识的紧紧握住了杯子。还在不断尝试深入的舌头给了他十足的压迫感，他的大腿紧绷得僵硬，酸痛难忍。 隐私处的神经被舌尖爱抚得酥麻，那条舌头细心湿润着入口处的每一条褶皱，强硬的舔开、深入、又退出。循环往复，不断试探着他的底线。

“呜……别……别再向里了……daddy……daddy…………”布鲁斯示弱的哀求，他想说已经可以了，但扭身看见的却是自己被用力抓到变形的臀肉和克拉克不停在股间起伏的俊挺鼻梁。他羞红了脸，迅速的回过头去。他的双腿不稳的打着颤，放弃了抵抗的身体变得松懈，在后穴抽插的舌头居然还带来一丝异样的舒适感。他为自己获得快感的方式感到好奇。他用力咬住嘴唇，身体却无意识的跟随着克拉克的动作轻轻摇摆。

“嘶……宝贝，”克拉克笑着将下唇上残留的唾液都舔进穴口，一根手指缓慢的插入那处湿软。“有觉得舒服了？”

“唔……”这次手指滑入的很顺利，手指在湿软的穴道里抽动、弯曲。克拉克注意到他将水杯推到了一边，这让他脸上的笑容扩大了。

“……！”这根手指在身体里的感觉实际上没那么清晰，但克拉克故意用拳头撞击臀肉发出的声响还是让他的脸颊持续升温。

“宝贝，乖宝贝，把腿张开……”克拉克放慢动作，变成按摩他的会阴。又酸又麻的快感从下体传来，布鲁斯舒适的发出哼声。“你可真紧。”接下来想进入的手指又被排挤在外，克拉克把他的腿向两边分开，手指用力向着目标的点按了过去。

“啊！！”布鲁斯猛的向上挺起了小腹，也不知道是因为强行闯入的第二根手指还是体内突然泉涌般的快感。

“daddy……碰了！啊嗯……”

“怎么样，舒服吗？”

“啊啊……哈嗯！……daddy！……”布鲁斯的大腿搅紧了克拉克的手臂，体内的手指恶意按压着前列腺，不停地在敏感的肠道中翻搅扩张。快感来的陌生又剧烈，他张着嘴喘息却没能发出一点声音，克拉克的手指向两边撑开了他的穴道，恶意的冲着那个小口吹了口气，这使得布鲁斯发出惊叫。“宝贝，你觉得舒服吗？”

“嗯……啊！……很……很奇怪……”他感觉到那几根手指在四周试探着向里爬去，但这次指甲只是轻轻划过那一点，他的身体像触电般绷紧，半硬的阴茎不停跳动着却做不到勃起。他有些难过，前后摇摆着，磨蹭克拉克的拳头。“dad……dad……再用力一点……碰那儿……”

“哪儿？”克拉克问着，缓慢抽插的手指堪堪搔过体内的那点，布鲁斯向上迎合的屁股又被他按了下去。“嗯？我的宝贝有些不乖？”他将手指抽了出来，双手抓住他的屁股，在那圆润又富有弹性的臀瓣上大肆揉捏。他向两边掰开他的屁股，看到之间微红的小口被扯开，正缓慢的张合着。哦……他是多么想填满这个性感的屁股啊！

“daddy……daddy……”布鲁斯扭过头，眨着潮湿的眼睛，“摸我……摸我里面……”

克拉克深吸了一口气克制自己，然后他将布鲁斯提起，让他的小腹落在自己腿上。克拉克的拇指不停进出着入口处的褶皱，他感觉到布鲁斯的阴茎又开始慢慢勃起。“宝贝，现在那些手指真的够用吗？”

“唔……”布鲁斯吱唔着涨红了脸。趴在年长者膝盖上的姿势令他感到万分羞耻，尤其是克拉克还玩弄着他的屁股的时候。他能感觉到克拉克的火热硬挺挺的硌在自己小腹，他当然知道克拉克问的是什么。“嗯……够……”他说谎了，他想要更多。

“啧……说谎的可都是坏孩子。”克拉克温柔爱抚的手用力落在了他的屁股上，布鲁斯一惊，下意识的就想逃脱。又是啪啪用力两下落在屁股上，布鲁斯没等爬开一步就被捉回，牢牢按在膝盖上动弹不得。这让他觉得自己脆弱又无助，被故意响亮的打着屁股，却又毫无抵抗的能力。被克拉克以这种方式掌控着，他感到安全的同时，内心一部分也觉得羞愤欲死。

“还想逃？”

“没！啊！不敢了！”巴掌接二连三的落下，挺翘屁股上已经出现了几个清晰的手印。

“还敢说谎吗？”

“啊！不！不敢了！”布鲁斯眨着眼泪，徒劳的扭动着，“dad！停下！哈嗯……再也不敢了！”

“嗯……”克拉克满意的揉着他通红的屁股，几根手指轻易的就陷入他的身体。克拉克沉默着，玩弄着他的身体，等着他先开口。

“啊……哈……”又是几次恶意抚过身体里的点，布鲁斯终于难过的哭了出来。他都快被逼疯了！明明已经触碰到了却不真正施以力道，酥痒的电流只差一点就能爬到阴茎结果却戛然而止。他弓着身体颤抖着，哽咽着，他怀疑自己再不求饶，就会被克拉克的手指折磨死了。“daddy！daddy求你……”

“求我什么？”

“插我……”布鲁斯哭着的时候还带着鼻音，他大声叫着，“好难受……daddy插我！插我的屁股……求你了……”

“用什么插？不说清楚我可做不到的。”

“用你的大棒，就……”布鲁斯索性直接爬到他腿间，握住克拉克的那根就舔了上去。他的动作很生疏，并且急切，有几次还不小心用牙齿磕到了。但克拉克只是发出几声闷哼，鼓励他将自己尽量多的含住。

“唔……dad……”布鲁斯活动着酸软的口腔，吮吸着下方那两颗软球露出渴望的眼神。灵活的舌头运动着，将口腔中刺激出的唾液全部涂抹在他的阴茎上。克拉克将手指伸入他口中，湿热的口腔立刻吸住了他。布鲁斯眨着那双带着水痕的漂亮眼睛，蓝色的眸子里写满了“Please, fuck me”。

“转过去。”克拉克沉声说到。

他感受到克拉克的火热强硬的挤进了他的身体。突破了柔软的入口，带着十足的压迫感向里推进着。他的身体染着一层情欲的潮红，他流着汗，还有一点缺氧头晕，过长的前戏好像已经耗尽了他的体力。无穷无尽的缓慢又磨人。布鲁斯一直屏着呼吸，脸涨得通红，直到克拉克开始轻微的抽动，他才塌下肩膀。“结束了吗？”他虚弱的问。

“差一点刚刚开始。”克拉克抓着他的一只手摸向身后，他摸到了还没能进入的一截柱身。布鲁斯发出惊讶的抽气声，克拉克则揽住他的肩膀，用力向前顶了一下，让他们的下体完全贴和在一起。

“唔……！”取代了空虚的是过分的饱涨感，布鲁斯磨着克拉克的小腹扭动着屁股，努力收缩下体适应身体里的异物。“等一下……”

“哈……”克拉克不知道布鲁斯是有意还是无意，蓄势待发的阴茎被湿热和柔软缠绕、挤压着，可他偏偏还要这个时候摇晃他那个诱人的屁股。克拉克发出危险的嘶声，两条手臂锁住他的胸膛，伏在他身上，阴茎并不抽出只是一下一下持续向里顶着，他呼出热气，低声在布鲁斯的耳边吐出威胁。“别再这样做了，daddy会忍不住……疼爱你的。”布鲁斯被他激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，这反而让他更紧张的夹紧了克拉克。

“嘶……你适应好了是吗宝贝？”克拉克将阴茎抽出，这次整根刺入时直直撞上了前列腺，布鲁斯惊叫着倒抽一口气，阴茎兴奋的跳动。只这一下，下腹就酸软着涌上了尿意。

“啊啊啊啊……dad！……”

克拉克没待他回答就开始了抽插，双手掐住布鲁斯的腰，下体一刻不停的撞击着浑圆的屁股。粗长的性器带着野蛮的力气向里闯着，顶端毫不留情的刮擦过前列腺，惹得布鲁斯大叫着大腿抽搐不停。柔软的内里从未被如此粗鲁的对待过，满足感和恐惧感同时攀上了大脑。布鲁斯抓紧沙发的手无意识的松开了，他听着他们肉体间愈加响亮的水声羞的面红耳赤。

“别把脸藏起来？”克拉克恶意碾着他的前列腺，在布鲁斯的尖叫声中将他旋转了一周。阴茎抵着那个点不断的施加压力，布鲁斯颤抖的扒着他的肩膀不肯放开。克拉克笑着吻了他，抽出的阴茎却趁他不注意再次猛的刺入，带出的体液被一次干净利落的插入噗嗤一声挤了回去，布鲁斯无力的仰着头，被这一下干的直哆嗦。

“你知道自己被操到流水时是什么样子吗？”克拉克啃咬着他的脖子，粗糙的舌头舔着脆弱的咽喉，他握着布鲁斯的阴茎，指甲摩擦着顶端的小口，不断的流出湿液在小腹搞出了潮湿的一片。“那真的非常美，就在你哭叫着求我说再也承受不了时。对，就像现在这样，”克拉克温柔的看着他，“红着眼眶用你认为最狠、最不满的眼神瞪我，但你却不知道你的布满泪水的眼睛里写满了委屈。”

“那么可爱，让我忍不住发疯的想要你。”紧窄的穴道一次又一次的被推开、挤满，红肿的穴口被撑得没有一丝空隙，吃力的开合着任凭狰狞的巨物出入。布鲁斯喘着，险些被口水呛到，刚有了逃避的想法，克拉克就先一步掰着他的屁股重新将他钉回沙发。

“啊啊啊！等下！……不要！……”有一种陌生的紧张感，他感觉自己下身都被操熟了，肠肉律动着拧在一起就快要爆发了！而克拉克偏偏还干着他的前列腺！布鲁斯红着脸，挣扎着想要推开他，奈何根本使不上力，拳头打在克拉克的肩膀上根本不痛不痒。他忍着尿意，急得都快哭了，“dad！放开！放开！”

克拉克了然，拉起他的大腿搭在了自己臂弯，吻上那双颤抖着的唇，却丝毫没有慢下来的迹象。布鲁斯搂着他的脖子，舌头热情的缠绕着克拉克的，喘息的空余艰难的咽下口水。他被吻的浑浑噩噩，意识早已灰飞不见。模糊中他看见自己不停摇晃的双腿，感受到下体持续用力操干着自己的坚硬物体。他听到有浑厚令人安心的男声趴在耳边:“高潮给我看。”

他放弃了自己，任凭情欲席卷身体。他发现自己贪于这份满足，他没法逃离。在克拉克精准的攻势下，布鲁斯就像待宰的羔羊，易碎又无力。再一次，克拉克几近残忍的碾过他的前列腺时，布鲁斯尖叫起来，他反射性的挺起了胸膛，阴茎一股一股抽搐着流出浊液。

克拉克粗喘着，将怀里的人抱起坐在身上，就着高潮中还在痉挛的肠道不留一口喘息的时间用力挺到深处。布鲁斯疲惫的抽噎仿如像溺水之人，他哭着，无声的尖叫着，趴在他身上软若无骨，他的身体都快被催化融成一滩了，而他屁股里的阴茎却还是那么生机勃勃，灼热又坚硬。

布鲁斯的嘴唇抖动着，没法说出任何一个单词。他的大腿抽搐着，唯一能用力的双手抓紧了克拉克紧实的背，力气大到指甲甚至能陷入皮肤。

克拉克扶着他的后脑，怜惜的去吻他的耳根。他用双手爱抚着布鲁斯的身体，耐心的一直等到身上蜷紧的人慢慢放松下来，他满足的笑了。

布鲁斯气鼓鼓的骑着他，一脸不服输的表情用力将他推进沙发。

 

——

 

“你准备去哪？”克拉克问他。总会有分离时刻。

“也许是非洲，但亚洲还有很多国家我也准备去。你呢？”

“我……也许会在这里定居。我去过很多地方，而现在……”克拉克看着他笑了，“我只需要守护一道风景就好了。”

布鲁斯避开他的目光，“你还不知道我真正的名字。”

克拉克的目光很遥远，“名字只是一个代号，等你到了另一个地方就会需要另一个。”

“那就等我们再见面的时候我再告诉你。”

克拉克笑了笑。

——

几年之后他回来了，硬朗了线条，长壮了身体。他站在克拉克的小花园里冲他微笑。“嗨老男人！还记得我吗？我叫布鲁斯•韦恩。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:现在的克拉克于任何人来说都非常危险，但布鲁斯相信他绝不会伤害自己。  
> 警告:ABO设定，Alpha超/Omega蝙，泌乳有

蝙蝠侠急冲冲地迈入瞭望塔，看也不看闪电侠的方向，直冲着超人的房间跑去。他下巴的线条紧绷着，微风干涸了上面的少许细汗。他奔跑着，感到不适。一种不祥的感知顺着他和超人的精神链接传输到他的大脑，超人的神经剧烈波动，同时也让他变得急躁不安。

“超人在你的房间！”还好闪电侠反应的足够快。他看到蝙蝠侠一掌拍上指纹扫描器，眨眼间的速度闪进房间。

“哦我的老天。”门外的闪电侠嘟囔着。只这么一瞬，他就能察觉到超人浓重的信息素。就像几万荷的空气炸药扑面而来，极具攻击性，几近狂躁。

戴安娜离开是对的，不然现在的超人肯定会和她打个你死我活——出于Alpha的争斗本性。但蝙蝠侠……闪电侠突然愣住了。他不认为这是一个好主意。蝙蝠侠是超人的伴侣没错，但他作为一个Omega，要如何才能制止宇宙间最强大的Alpha发狂而不被伤到？

蝙蝠侠看到屋内的一片狼藉。他左手边几步外的墙上有两个清晰可见手印，因冲击而形成的裂纹向外蔓延出去。房顶的灯被撞坏了一个，床单皱皱巴巴的拧在一起。地板上除了有几道热视线烧过的痕迹，还散落着那套他藏得足够隐蔽的备用蝙蝠衣。

超人在他进入房间的那一刻就盯住了他。他停止了在窗前来回急躁的飘飞，赤红着双眼俯视着几米开外的蝙蝠侠走向自己。超级嗅觉将Omega的信息素放大了几百倍，他能清晰的感受到他所渴望的正试探着融入自己。这是个邀请。但他只是吞咽了口水，向后飘着，躲避、直到整个人都贴在落地窗上再无退路。他的嘴唇蠕动，却迟迟没有发出声音。

“我知道你想说什么，克拉克。在决定来瞭望塔之前我就感受到了，你也知道你没办法阻止我。”蝙蝠侠摘下了面罩，将一头杂乱的黑发暴露出来。这让他的信息素暴露的更加彻底。额角的汗水，发红的眼圈，还有颈后那小块变得肿胀的性腺。

超人看起来很矛盾。布鲁斯下次发情期至少要一个月以后，但显然，因为受到自己的影响，他的发情期也提前了。

布鲁斯他……他也想要。接受到的信息让他的身体更加躁动。他本身就承受着被迫发情的痛苦，狂热的渴望着……

“别……别这么做。我会伤了你。”克拉克痛苦的看着他。布鲁斯将他的制服衣服脱下了下去，两片形状漂亮的胸肌和更多光滑整洁的皮肤一起暴露了出来。空气中飘散的布鲁斯的气味是那么迷人，即使在平时他也会忍不住扑上去刺入那片湿滑——

克拉克的喉咙似乎着了把野火，声音干哑粗糙。“这不行，布鲁斯，停下……”他的背紧紧贴着玻璃，无路可退。

“布鲁斯，你听我说，这是个陷阱……”他没敢忘记那恶毒的诅咒:‘在你最快乐的时候带走你最重要的人。’他不知道这是不是真的，但他不敢冒这个险。他的信息素水平飙升，一直徘徊在失控边缘，他很可能在他们纠缠在一起的时候失手折断布鲁斯的脖子，就像折断一根干枯的树枝那么容易。

“陷阱？你有感受到任何异常吗？除了你超标的信息素水平和我居然两次向我的Alpha求欢失败？你知道我也中过类似的药。”布鲁斯叹了口气，然后抬头继续仰视他，“但那时候的我唯一的念想就是推倒我的Alpha，骑在他的大阴茎上。”

他渴望的人就站在他面前，要求着，带着哺育期和发情期时诱人的气息，不设防备——

他看到超人明显的犹豫了，这让他扬起一个得意的笑。他胯间的大家伙在超人制服上撑起的弧度一直都令他赏心悦目。“扫描我，然后再做决定。”

克拉克照做了，伴随着一连几个感叹词“拉奥”。

“没用抑制剂？”他试探着问，布鲁斯摇了摇头，连气味都没抑制。逐渐开始兴奋的神经，加速的心跳，挺立甚至已经溢出乳汁的乳头，马上达到发情期水平的信息素……他看到布鲁斯下身流出的体液已经在制服中沾满了大腿………

“我没听说过黄太阳有能让你发泄欲望的功能，所以别想逃去太阳那儿。”布鲁斯伸长了胳膊，勉强牵住了克拉克的手，将漂浮着的人引到自己身边。“就算有，”他伸手抚摸着克拉克坚硬的胯下，直视他的双眼。“谁又能来满足我呢？”

克拉克用力握紧了拳头，他粗喘着，绝望的闭上了双眼，声音因极度渴求而破碎。“我……我真的会失控。”

“至少在那之前，我是清醒着并且允许过的。不然你觉得我会放任你出去砸烂大楼吗？还是作为人形发情剂去影响其他人？”

“别这么说……你知道我……我不会……”

“我知道你当然不会那么做。我想你能做到的最过分的事就是跑去蝙蝠洞强奸你自己的Omega。但你也别想有这个机会，因为我巴不得和你做爱。”布鲁斯暗示性的呻吟着，牵着克拉克的一只手放到自己涨大的胸肌上。克拉克僵硬着手臂，他掌下柔软的触感，略硬的乳头在指甲刮过时溢出一丝奶白。他感受到布鲁斯鲜活而敏感的肉体。他将布鲁斯举起按到一边的墙上，唇舌包裹、吮吸他挺立的乳头。

“对……哈……就是这样……”布鲁斯呻吟着，双腿夹紧了克拉克的腰。他闭着眼向后仰了头，单手将克拉克的头按向自己，挺胸将更多乳肉送入他口中。同时，他的另一只手悄悄滑进自己下体。“啊……克拉克……”克拉克舔咬着他的胸肌，舔去溢出的汁水。他粗喘着，同时大力的吮吸，直到再没有乳汁流出，那两颗过分涨大的乳头都变成了深棕色。

布鲁斯挣扎着跳下去的时候，克拉克开始用双手揉他的胸肌。他将另一只沾满体液的手指送到克拉克唇边，轻触着他的嘴唇，同时缓慢的眨着眼睛。克拉克张开了嘴，让那些手指滑入。“那套备用制服上没有你想要的东西吧？”

克拉克含糊的嗯了一声当做回答，用力抓住了他的手腕，舌头卷食着手指上那些湿亮的液体。他气息不稳的喘着，品尝着布鲁斯的味道，充满饥饿的眼神带着询问看向布鲁斯。

“现在不行。”布鲁斯回答，转身将克拉克的两只手腕按到玻璃上，向前倾身吻住他的嘴唇。布鲁斯给了他一个潮湿的吻，他甚至能在克拉克嘴里尝到自己乳汁的味道。他们在彼此口中交缠，饥渴的摄取对方的信息素。空气持续升温，克拉克喉咙中不满的低吼被吻了回去，布鲁斯用身体的重量压住他，唇齿粘合，发情期时充沛的唾液来不及咽下，都顺着扬起的脖颈流下。

克拉克试图挣开的手腕被布鲁斯瞪了回去，他用力咬了克拉克的唇瓣作为警告。克拉克呻吟着，紧紧挤在布鲁斯身上磨蹭他们的下体，直到布鲁斯的裤子从跨间滑落，扑面而来的信息素使克拉克的眸子黯淡了些许。

“……Wow.”布鲁斯喘息着感叹，触电般松开了克拉克的手腕。“这可不妙。”他调笑着，滑稽的半提着裤子逃到床上。

“你有多想要？”他支撑住自己，微微仰头看着飘在床脚的克拉克。

“看你有多湿。”

布鲁斯忍不住大笑起来。然后他背对着克拉克跪趴回床上，确认克拉克在看着之后，他开始单手运动，缓慢的拽下裤子。他的臀部和大腿移动着，先是左边，然后是右边，线条分明的肌肉绷紧又放松，轻轻摇晃着。挺翘的屁股、潮湿的大腿一点点暴露出来。“够湿吗？”他将侧脸贴在床单上，让屁股翘的更高。他能感觉到克拉克的理智即将绷析……只差那么一点。

“粗暴一点，我的猛兽，你不听话的小野马需要被好好教训一次。”他微微侧身，一只手探向自己下身，中指整根没入穴口。他的手指用力挤压着自己的臀瓣，几个浅淡的指印布上白皙的皮肤。布鲁斯轻轻搅动着手指，湿滑透亮的体液被从下体带出。精神链接的波动仍旧很大，但他现在感受到的更强烈的情绪是——渴望。而这感觉是双向的，相互影响，相互渗透。克拉克所压抑的有多狂躁，他就有多么渴望被刺穿。

布鲁斯收拢大腿，夹住自己的手臂用力摩擦，第二根插入的手指在体内弯曲，迅速的进出着，向他撑开穴道。

“嗯……！”在他被那具同样赤裸的身体按回床上时发出一声闷哼，他感受到那根火烫的巨物抵着他的腰侧，克拉克火热的吐息喷在耳后。

他的两只手腕被捏在一起高举过头，克拉克的手指在他的股瓣之间来回滑动，指尖轻轻陷入穴口，又撩拨着抽出。他忍不住向上抬起了屁股，难耐的摇摆腰跨。“克拉克……操我……”

“小野马。”重重一巴掌落在了他的臀瓣上，布鲁斯闷哼着瑟缩了一下。“现在你屁股里流出的水就弄湿了床单。”接二连三的巴掌落下，又重又响亮。克拉克真的像在鞭打他一般，鲜红的掌印一个又一个印在浑圆的屁股上。布鲁斯在他身下大叫着，扭动着在床单上摩擦乳头，后来他老实的趴在床上再不挣扎，克拉克才发现他已经射了。

克拉克低笑着放开他，拉开他的大腿啃咬着相对柔软的内侧。他看着埋藏在股瓣之间的小口一张一合，邀请般流出更多湿液，嘴唇不由自主的印了上去。

“哦天……”布鲁斯弓起的腰被克拉克掐着大腿按了回去。他的舌头强硬的闯进穴口，撩拨着周围的软肉。“别！别吸……”慌乱之中，布鲁斯紧紧抓住床单，涨红了脸。克拉克的唇舌舔食着穴道里的湿液，嘬吸着、滋滋作响。唾液中包含的Alpha信息素也能起到些缓解欲望的作用，克拉克同时发出的低哼声也像是很享受吞食Omega信息素的过程。

布鲁斯的身体紧绷着，他试图控制自己不要仅仅被舔穴就到达高潮。但生理反应可不容作假。在他听到克拉克又连续响亮的吞咽了几次后，羞耻的将自己埋进手臂，同时庆幸作祟的唇齿在此时离开了自己。他觉得克拉克给了他喘息的时间，但这显然是错的。下一秒，那根又粗又长的性器就全部顶入了他的身体。

“啊……！…老天！……克拉克……”布鲁斯倒抽了口气，细细喘息着、扭动，床单在他身下打皱，纠结在一起。粗鲁的插入带来了些许疼痛，布鲁斯低呼着不停颤抖，被迫打开的小口被撑到极限，吃力的咬着仍在深入的巨物。克拉克从闯入他身体的那刻起就开始了动作，仅抽出一点就再次重重插入，没有一秒钟空余，直向着最脆弱的子宫撞去。布鲁斯在他身下阵阵战栗，尝试着略微移动身体躲避却被一次用力的深入干得酥软了身子。

“停一下！克拉克！啊……我的天……”回应他的只有交合时越来越响亮的水声，克拉克再次鲁莽的想要撞开更深处的小口时，布鲁斯惊叫着，猛的挺高了臀部。

Omega的子宫藏在他们的生殖道最深处，当他们愿意的时候，他们会向Alpha打开深处的入口，方便他们进入。而Alpha则可以通过抽插来刺激Omega分泌湿液，加速子宫打开。无论如何，这都需要时间。而克拉克的阴茎不停的深入像是打算鲁莽的闯开那层薄膜，饱涨的前端使着蛮力研磨脆弱的入口，惹得布鲁斯颤抖不停。

“等一下，克拉克！这……”布鲁斯费力的吞了吞口水，生理泪水混着汗水从脸颊滑落。“这太过了克拉克……啊啊啊！！”

布鲁斯猜他现在根本听不到自己讲话，不然他也不会就这样简单粗暴的把自己捅开。阵痛刺激得他的阴茎流出一些浑浊的液体，布鲁斯呻吟着，趴在床上不敢乱动，生怕身体里的那根巨物又胡乱顶到什么地方。他体内的部分肯定已经肿了。

“嗯……！哼……”布鲁斯埋怨的哼着，在心里也忍不住咒骂他的爱人。不过好在克拉克也停了下来，但这次布鲁斯没有放松丝毫。克拉克揉着他的胸肌，吻着他的后颈，湿热的舌头偶尔温柔的舔在肿胀的性腺上，就像嗅食猎物的野兽，并不真正触碰却仍会带来十足的压迫感。

“布……鲁斯……”他听到克拉克粗沙砾般的声音，艰难的从喉咙里吐出自己的名字。

“布鲁斯……”

“啊啊……！克拉克……”布鲁斯拉长了呻吟，被触碰颈后的性腺，有时甚至会超过性交带来的快感。他感到克拉克的嘴唇精准的停在了那一小块皮肤上，就在他紧张的等待牙齿刺入的疼痛到来时，他听到克拉克发出些含糊不清的声音。他好像是在说话。

“什么？”布鲁斯微微偏过头。

“……我想……”这次他听清了，克拉克是在请求。“……可以吗？我想……”他还在嘟囔着。

“…………天。”布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，他没想到克拉克居然还能在野性膨发的时刻做出请求。想想上次自己差点吞了他的疯狂，作为Alpha的他居然还能抽出一丝理智体谅到自己？！

“老天啊克拉克，我的克拉克，求你，求你咬我。”布鲁斯激动的发抖，为克拉克的自制力，为他细致入微的Alpha。“咬我，克拉克，干我，用力干我，求你！做你想做的。”

他不确定克拉克最后是不是说了句我爱你，但当他的性腺被牙齿用力刺入时，他已经感受不到除克拉克以外的任何事物。只剩满足，只剩疯狂。

穴道中涌出的液体做了足够多的润滑，每一次插入后的抽出都能带出大量的湿液，克拉克撞击着他的臀瓣，坚硬的阴茎每次都深入他的子宫，用力撞在其中的嫩肉上，惹得布鲁斯战栗不止。克拉克像头野兽般粗喘着，在又一波热流浇在他阴茎上时将布鲁斯翻了过来。趁着这次整根抽出，布鲁斯试图调整身体躲避这近乎残酷的快感，但克拉克立刻就按住了他的大腿，再次插入。

猛的撞入的阴茎从小穴中挤出了大股汁水，他将被磨得绯红的臀瓣向两边掰开，更深入他的身体。青筋密布的分身毫不留情的操干着穴道深处的软肉，龟头惩罚似的抵住子宫深处的柔嫩粗野的研磨，布鲁斯的大腿抽搐不止，囊袋拍打在挺翘屁股上的声音变得越来越响亮。他流着眼泪，顾不及咽下口水，他只能在克拉克身下挣扎、尖叫、求饶。

不知过了多久，布鲁斯再次挣开眼时，他才发现克拉克还在上他。意识在第一时间被带入快感之中，布鲁斯嘶哑着嗓子毫不压抑的浪叫，他的身体被克拉克顶撞的胡乱摇晃。他看着克拉克赤红的双眼，叫着他的名字，试图唤回他。

而克拉克突然僵住了，忍耐着，撑在布鲁斯头侧的手臂胀出青筋，背部的肌肉狰狞的虬结在一起。他低吼着，将全身的重量都转移到手臂上。他感到克拉克一股又一股的射在他的身体里，他们的床在克拉克的蛮力下崩塌，但布鲁斯眼中没有一丝恐惧，他只是抱着克拉克的脖子呻吟着，用他们的精神链接送去安慰。

此时的克拉克具有的不确定性因素太多，这将他们的性爱变得紧张，危险。但这只能让布鲁斯变得更加……兴奋。克拉克可能破坏摧毁一切事物，他甚至只需要睁开眼睛就能夺走无数生命……

但布鲁斯知道他不会，他不会伤害自己，他不会伤害任何人，他就是知道。

“克拉克，看着我。好了，都没事了，我们可以继续。”布鲁斯小心的将克拉克推倒，他身体里性器的尺寸仍旧不容忽视。他不知道克拉克到底射了几次，但现在，他的肚子实在涨得难受。

“你……”克拉克清了清嗓子，看着布鲁斯慢慢摆动着臀部。“布鲁斯，你不该这么纵容我。”其实隔离也能起到效果。

布鲁斯瞪着他，心里想着，果然还是蓝眼睛的时候更好看些。“别说废话，不然就给我滚出去。”他当然知道自己一个人的滋味有多难受。

“当然。”克拉克笑着扶住他的腰，将他用力按向自己的阴茎。

“啊……”布鲁斯龇着牙，轻轻抽着气，“你太大了……”

克拉克低低笑着，一边操着他，一边揉弄着他的乳头。“B，你的奶水真的很多。”深红色的肉粒上渗出的乳汁还飘着乳香，“被吸出来的时候很舒服吧？”

布鲁斯咬着牙，克拉克在床上恶劣的毛病让他又爱又恨，“闭上嘴，好好操我。”

而当克拉克有目的的挺进他的身体的时候，布鲁斯就只剩下尖叫的份了。迅速硬起的阴茎慢慢撑开湿软的后穴，将那些绯红色的淫肉翻出体外。随着抽插力度的加强，布鲁斯很快就被电流袭击，失去了全身的力气。他撑在克拉克的胸膛上支撑身体，早已跟不上他过快的节奏。他只知道有根又粗又长的东西不停操着自己，在他身体内部抽搐着缩紧时闯进了他的子宫。布鲁斯大叫着向后仰去，被掰着屁股承受更深处的入侵。连接处不断有淫荡的水声传出，克拉克粗喘着看向布鲁斯的脸，只想且只能更用力的干他。

那张漂亮的脸，布满汗水和泪水，潮湿的黑发和潮红的脸颊，因快乐而半张着喘息的嘴，后仰着头而露出咽喉的脖颈……

他呼唤的是自己的名字。

“啊！啊啊啊！……”

克拉克适时起身拉住了仰翻过去的人，笑着把他抱在了怀里。布鲁斯在高潮中颤抖着、吞咽着、寻找着，吻上他的嘴唇。“你真是……你真是……太棒了。”他颤抖着嘴唇，在空隙间感叹到。

“令人印象深刻。”克拉克笑了笑，暗示性的看向布鲁斯身后。布鲁斯回头时也看到了塌陷了几处的床，他们的体液，当然，多数是自己的。汗水、精液、乳汁……几乎潮湿斑驳了整个床单。

“有什么感想？”克拉克问到。

布鲁斯摇了摇头不想思考。反正还在发情期，他现在觉得让克拉克射出来更重要。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:被谎言蒙蔽的布鲁斯为一个邪恶的教会效力许久，他铸下了大错。  
> 警告:布鲁斯神父设定，异世界AU。

神父，你曾郑重誓发过贞洁圣愿，为神独身、服从，笃定信仰。

你是否对神不忠？

——

晨曦，教堂四下空无一人。布鲁斯身着祭衣，独身跪在圣坛下的阴影之中。星点阳光从东方浮现，照射在上方巨大透明的水晶棺上。棺中赤裸的人安详的睡着，简单朴素的白色遮住下体。亡者仍旧被当成神明供养着——从那肮脏、非法毫无人性的实验室中救出的最伟大的希望、最虔诚的信仰……

“他”有着令人们信服的能力，也的确为人们所信服。被记录在胶卷中的那些耸人听闻的实验:飞行的能力、刀枪不入的皮肤、双眼中射出的能焚毁一切的射线……他还懂得人类的语言，在那些科学家们猖狂的大笑声中，虚弱的他对着摄像机做了最后的留言:他原谅他们。

而那之后，视频中断了，刺耳的滋滋声划痛了耳膜，屏幕上只剩下片片混乱的雪花点。

布鲁斯抬头望了眼东方的太阳，再有几个时辰就到了做弥撒的时刻。两天以来，布鲁斯公开真相，聚集群众，宣布神已降临并与你同在。在此之前，布鲁斯从未见过“他”。他从没有直视过“他”的脸，甚至都不知道该如何称呼“他”。他从实验室的飞船里得知“他”名为卡尔，但布鲁斯从未将这个名字叫出口。他凭什么能直呼神的名字——一个曾背弃了誓言的罪人？他垂下头，继续心中无声沉痛的忏悔。

——

三个月前。

“神父，我有罪。”当布鲁斯听到有人落坐、熟悉的声音从忏悔室对面传来的时候，他愣了一下。他有些慌，克拉克为什么会来到这里？他根本不知道自己在哪个教堂工作，更不可能知道自己在哪一间忏悔室里！他强迫自己静下心来，只将对方当成一个陌生人。没有预约，这只是一次普通的忏悔，一次巧合，在他们上次“约会”尴尬结束后的一次巧合。

“神父，我有罪。”对方第二次重复了这句话时，布鲁斯不自在的轻咳一声，最后还是改变了声调。 “说吧，孩子，神在听着。”

“神父，我爱上了一个人。”

布鲁斯的心脏因痛苦猛的收紧了——克拉克都从来没对自己说过爱。他发现想要放下这一切这并没有那么容易。他当初倔强的选择转身离去时送上的祝福，此刻却转变成他哽咽着吞下的苦涩。 

“但我不知道他是否同样爱着我。”

“‘他？’”布鲁斯条件反射般抓住了关键。他们之间隔着一个雕花木板，腰部左右的位置有一个可以容纳一只手自由通过的开口。镂空的部分可以看到对方的身躯但也仅仅是模糊的阴影轮廓而已。但克拉克不同，他会透视，对方的神情可以尽收眼底。

“……你不会说出去的对吗？即使这种事并不被允许？”他小心的问着，语气担忧。

“不，我不会。”他做出保证。“孩子，爱人并不是罪过，这是人的本能。”

“可他并不想要我。”他垂下头，喃喃着，“他总是将我推开。不过我也可以理解，我只是一个小农场的农夫，有着几只鸡和几头奶牛。而他世出名门……”

“身份和性别不应成为感情的绊脚石。”

“神父，你真的这么觉得？”

布鲁斯深呼吸着平复心情，尽量不露出马脚。“如果你真的爱他。当然。”他想到他们在克拉克农场的初遇。克拉克迎着夕阳时的笑容，比太阳还耀眼，闪闪发光。

谁会不想要你呢？

“爱真的有用吗？那如果他是一个神父呢？如果他想完成他所谓的使命不愿递上辞程呢？”他们曾因为这些话题无数次的争吵互不相让，这些简直就变成了他们之间开战的信号。“他宁可瞎着眼睛在腐败的政府机构任职，也不愿意跟从自己的内心迈上正确的道路！他选择逃避做一个懦夫杳无音讯，甚至离开之前都不敢跟我打一个招呼！”

现在布鲁斯知道他说的神父是谁了。内心充满喜悦的同时，悲哀和痛苦也转变成了愤怒。你从你那乡下的小农场赶过来“忏悔”就是为了发泄对我的不满？！

克拉克观察着他的神情，看着他因愤怒而颤抖的肩膀，看着他努力控制自己的情绪。这很少见，布鲁斯很少有这么大的情绪波动。对外，他时常挂着微笑，但那副友好亲人的样子却又似隔人万里，千面一人，令人捉摸不透。教会公式化的规定让他失去了“活出自己”的自由，但克拉克知道那张脸真正笑起来的时候有多么好看。

难道你只有在别人都看不到你的时候才会流露感情？

也许这次自己搞砸了，但克拉克决定继续激怒他。他想看到他更真实的表情。

“布鲁斯•韦恩，他叫布鲁斯•韦恩，你肯定认识他，这所教堂里最有钱的那个，我敢说我再没有见过比他更虚伪的人了，明明饥渴的要命却还装的像个圣母一样屡次三番的推开我。”克拉克看到他咬紧了牙齿，右手抓住了胸前的十字架。看他只能隐忍的样子他内心涌起一阵恶劣的愉悦。“他总是摆出一副神圣不食人间烟火的样子，每次看到他我都只有一个想法，你知道吗？我想把他按在这教堂里，就在他信仰的这些伪神面前，掰着他的屁股操到他哭着喊着求饶。”

“我真想逼他就范，在每次我们吵架的时候都想。我说不过他，就只能用更粗暴的方式堵住他的嘴。这想法让我硬的发疼，而且他就在我面前唾手可得。但我没有那么做，我怕他厌恶我。我是不是很矛盾？明明那么尊重他却又那么想侵犯他。”

克拉克听到对面呼吸的声音变粗了，愤怒……还有些什么情绪……明显的抑制不住。

“我不知道现在这教会里还有几个人是真正的‘洁身’，但布鲁斯？这腼腆的婊子肯定是个处子。想想看，我的体操小王子，想想他第一次被我压在身下承受我、想挣扎却挣扎不开的样子。你觉得他会害怕吗？我敢打赌，他可怜巴巴哭起来的样子一定很好看。”

克拉克吞了口唾沫，为这试探他几乎孤注一掷。他从未对布鲁斯说过这样的话，他明白这包含了很多羞辱的成分，但这……这是真实的想法没错，真真实实的、龌蹉的想法。

“我每天早晨的一发都想着什么时候能真正操了他，只是想到那漂亮的屁股至今无人染指我就想扒了他的裤子直接上了他。他只属于我。”

克拉克停了下来，微微调整了一下坐姿，他发现他自己为这些可耻的幻想……硬了。对面安静的吓人，他突然也有些不知所措，如果这时候被赶出去的话……

“但你并没有……”开口的声音有些沙哑，布鲁斯停了下来。他也许会被赶出教堂吧，如果被人发现他因私心接受了肮脏龌蹉的忏悔甚至起了反应……

“但你并没有真正去做那些事。神会原谅你的，只要你……只要你对都说出来并做出忏悔……”

克拉克惊讶到无以复加，他看到布鲁斯硬起的阴茎打湿了白色的内裤。他渴望这些！“神父，您的意思……”

“说出来……把你所有的想法都……说出来。”然后他闭上了眼睛，羞红的脸上满是挣扎和痛苦。就在这封闭的小小房间，布料持续发出轻微的、窸窸窣窣的声响，黑色的常服被悄悄扯上了膝盖。布鲁斯咬着嘴唇，一只手轻轻游移着、摩擦着，已经探进了底裤。

“我爱你。”克拉克低声说到。

这完全出乎意料。布鲁斯险些发出崩溃的音节。他在唾弃自己的同时，手下也更用力的握住了自己。

“我爱你，布鲁斯。”他温柔的说着，“在任何地方我都想要你，在我的农场、马棚里、麦田里、墙上、邻居的房顶上……他觉得他阅历丰富，听过很多关于性的忏悔，但不，我还是会让他毫无防备。我会把他干到只能瘫软在我怀里求饶，让他永远忘不了我撑开他身体时的感觉，让他只要看见我勃起的阴茎就主动撅起他湿得一塌糊涂的屁股。”

布鲁斯的嘴唇已经被咬出了深深的牙印，他想要咬住自己的手臂但最后还是放弃了这想法。动作太大。

“不过既然是第一次……”克拉克的喉结滚动了几下，他毫不掩饰的将手按在了自己跨间。“我会让他主动打开双腿，我会吻遍他的身体，很小心的、珍惜他、爱护他，带给他快乐而绝不会伤到他。因为我爱他。”

布鲁斯射了。克拉克看到他在高潮时难耐的、隐忍的表情，他的手指几乎都没动几下。布鲁斯大腿抽搐着，眉头紧皱，额角渗出了几滴汗珠，他的嘴唇几乎被咬成了血色。

克拉克目不转睛的看着他，看他微微后仰了头吐出浑浊的气息，看他剧烈起伏的胸膛慢慢变得正常……

这真的很美。尤其是他慌张的想起无法处理射出的精液，最终不得不选择把它们全部吞食下去的时候。他从唇间探出一小截舌头，就当着克拉克的面，小心翼翼的开始舔食自己的手指。

克拉克发出低低的吼声，牛仔裤束缚得下身发痛，他向着隔板开口处的地方挪了挪，匆忙拉开裤链的声音足够清晰，他满意的看到布鲁斯露出惊恐的神情。他喘息着抚摸自己的长度，他知道布鲁斯能看到——而他的确也在看，唇舌灵活缠绕着手指，盯着他的勃起移不开视线。天啊……克拉克叹息着做出口型。

“我还想操他的嘴。”他的声音已经掩饰不住的沙哑，“看着那张灵活的嘴被我填满，看着他满足的吞咽我的样子——哦……那对他来说绝不会很轻松……”克拉克尽量控制自己不要踹坏中间的隔板。当他看到布鲁斯尽量多的将手指伸进口中，他用力握住自己，大声喘息着射了出来。“哦……布鲁斯……老天……”

他想看到克拉克高潮时是什么表情，但面前……只有一团阴影。

“我本来……我本来攒了一年多的钱，想买一辆二手拖拉机，你知道……一个人耕种我那片地也算得上是件苦差事。但是后来我换了一张更舒适的床，还卖了两头奶牛装了一个浴缸。我想让他过的更舒适些，可他提前走了。”克拉克停顿了一下，布鲁斯有些坐立不安。“我想，他也许会觉得很可笑，毕竟他只要随意写下一张支票就能买下我那个可怜的农场。”

“不……不……他肯定不会……”布鲁斯摇着头，即使他觉得克拉克看不到。“他应该补偿你的全部损失，这是他欠你的。”远比这更多。

“可我不想要。我不想看他为现在的政府工作。”克拉克看他又要开口，提前打断他。“我需要回去了，农场的事情其实不少。神父，感谢你愿意倾听我。”

“没关系，孩子，神与你……”

“如果他愿意接受我的敬意，我是否可以吻吻他的手。”

布鲁斯犹豫了一会儿，还是小心的把手递了过去。克拉克抓住了他，半跪下身以适应这个高度，长久的吻落在他的手背上不肯离去。

“再次感谢您。”

布鲁斯闭上眼，无声的唇形——“我爱你。”

神在看着。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:无聊的总裁想要撩撩自家记者……不过可能有点撩过火了。

“唔……克拉克……”布鲁斯被赤身压在他价值不菲的办公桌上，和着克拉克缓慢的抽插动作虚弱的呻吟着。他的无力的双手搁在头的两侧，汗水将额前凌乱的碎发打湿。他的眼眶发红，贴在桌上的脸颊微潮，汗水混合着口水在光滑的桌面上反射着落地窗外的阳光。

他尝试缓慢的移动酸软的腰，却被逼迫发出一声抗议的喘息。刚想并拢一点的双腿再次被强硬的力道分开，一种不详的预感跃上心头。他用柔软的语气示弱，“就一会儿，克拉克……就……等一下……”

他身后的人轻声哼笑，揉弄着布鲁斯通红发热的臀肉，发白的指印慢慢在那两片臀瓣上消失。克拉克俯身，意犹未尽的啃食他汗湿的后颈。“我们不是一直在休息？”

操。布鲁斯在心里骂着。他累的要死，那该死的氪星人都已经射过几次了，但那根埋在他身体里的性器只是软下了几分，仍旧在他体内缓慢的进出着。布鲁斯瞪着桌面上的那副无辜的眼镜，亏他管这叫休息？！

“嘶……停下！”布鲁斯发出难过的抽气声，他感到身体里的那根东西开始一点点胀大，火热、坚硬，从内部缓缓撑开他的身体，直到将他填得一丝缝隙都不剩。

“我真的、真的不行了……”

“哦，不。那可太糟糕了。”克拉克轻松捞起他的一条腿，将他整个人扔到桌上按住。懊恼的语气中带着笑意。“我还是觉得没有你说过的那么‘糟糕’。”他将自己狠狠挺入他的身体，逼他发出一声绵长又柔软的呻吟。“你觉得呢？”

“该死……”这次他完全无意识的骂出口，而克拉克则用行动将那些脏话变成他想听到的软弱呻吟。

每个月总是有几天，布鲁斯需要坐在他的办公室里——那个装修精致却又空洞无聊的大房间。而今天，克拉克刚好被上司抓去工作，讨论会一个接着一个，他甚至没办法抽出时间回来陪布鲁斯吃个午餐。布鲁斯百般无趣的把玩着他的手机，直到他的一条彩信让克拉克决然的逃掉了所有会议……即使他日后肯定要多做几倍的工作。

“我觉得我有必要逃回来满足我的丈夫。”一条强壮的手臂横过布鲁斯的胸膛将他锁死，克拉克阻断了他所有逃脱的可能。布鲁斯停下了徒劳的扭动，这只能让他白费力气。他混乱的喘息着，克拉克每次都能精准的撞上要害，带着让他难以承受的力道。布鲁斯吃力的吞咽着口水，在克拉克一次又深又重的插入时拉长呻吟，身体剧烈的颤抖。

克拉克用力将他按在自己怀里，布鲁斯无法触碰到桌面，而悬空、垂落却又让他觉得极度缺乏安全感……所以他的双手背向身后，以一种别扭姿势抓着克拉克腰。

“‘Miss you,very very bad.’”克拉克咬着他的耳垂，低声重复着短信内仅有的一句话，每一个单词停顿一次，缓慢但有力的侵入他。他听到布鲁斯在这个时候小声啜泣，于是他停下了动作，指甲安抚性的拨弄他挺立的乳头。“告诉我，布鲁斯，你玩了自己多久？”

他迅速的摇头，将模糊了视线的生理泪水眨落。

“这意思是没有过吗？”克拉克反问到，抓住他的手指放到唇边轻吻，“我还能闻到它们上面的味道。你都摸过哪儿了，嗯？布鲁斯？”然后他将一根指头含进嘴里舔舐。“再一次机会，想好要不要回答。”

布鲁斯的心跳明显加快了。克拉克总是在做爱时让他回答一些难以启齿的问题，这种强大到异常占有欲让他觉得自己在他手下脆弱易碎微不足道。他哽咽着，顺从的，带着些许慌张。“只有两次……然后你就来了……”

“哦，还有那张照片。”克拉克沉吟着，手指在他们湿热的连接处滑动。体液和润滑剂的混合物在他们的下身粘成了一片，白浊的液体滴落在布鲁斯的大腿内侧，甚至还干涸了几层。

“那条内裤。”克拉克补充到。“告诉我……它是怎么回事？”他用手指试探着碰了碰紧咬着他阴茎的穴口，那圈软肉反射性的绷紧了，布鲁斯也忍不住轻颤了几下。

“我的……唔嗯……”布鲁斯吱唔着，停顿了下，脸颊冒出两团红晕。

那条内裤，潮湿的、沾满了他的体液的黑色内裤。

——

他坐在他的办公室里回忆他完美的爱人，完美的五官、完美的身材、还有那根该死的完美的阴茎。他隔着他的裤子揉弄自己的欲望，溢出的前液晕湿了布料，他情难自禁的挺动腰胯，想象那是克拉克大而有力的手。

他迅速解开皮带，释放过后涌起的反是无尽的空虚，是心理上对克拉克炙热到疼痛的渴望。他喘息着，拳头上沾满了自己的精液。他用拇指将它们若有若无的蹭到内裤上，放任细碎的呻吟声从嘴里溜出来，为了丰富他接下来的想象。

而镜头捕捉到的就是他大张的双腿，半握的拳头虚掩住他的阴茎，拇指抻起的乳白黏丝粘在被前液打湿的黑色内裤上，星星点点，糟糕透顶。 

Miss you，very very bad.

布鲁斯足够肯定，这会刺激得克拉克在收到短信的下一秒就想办法赶到他的办公室来。而到那时，他早就准备好了。穿着他的三件套，优雅的冲着克拉克露出人畜无害的笑容——直到他的爱人识破他的伎俩，冲过来将他扔到办公桌上，把硬到发痛的阴茎狠狠插进他扩张过的身体。

而他得到了更多。

裤子被撕裂时发出的破碎声音令他感到兴奋。布鲁斯惊奇的发现自己还身着全套西装，除了臀缝处被撕开的那条几英寸长的裂口。克拉克对他没穿内裤的事实毫不意外，手指轻易探入了穴口。这具身躯温顺、湿润，并且热情的要命。

布鲁斯向后靠进他怀里，克拉克的手臂环绕着他，嘴唇在全然放松的脖颈上留下绵长的吻。他享受的轻哼，慵懒的摇晃着臀部磨蹭克拉克的阴茎。“如果我说，待会儿我的秘书会来做报告……”

“你想要这样？”克拉克用的是肯定的语气。

布鲁斯扭过身露出放肆的笑容，浓长的羽睫因他眨眼的动作上下扑扇着。他轻吻克拉克的下巴，湿热的鼻息被故意的、缓慢的喷洒在克拉克耳根。他细声耳语，低沉而性感，带着魔力:“填满我……”

克拉克的呼吸骤然急促，这让布鲁斯得意的轻笑出声。“布鲁斯。如果你再这样，”他长出一口气，显然在克制某种冲动。而布鲁斯还在撸弄他的阴茎，这让他接下来的语气带了一丝危险。他的眸色暗淡，威胁到:“如果你再这样，我会操到你连一根手指都抬不起来。”

转瞬而逝的吃惊，布鲁斯又笑了。“怎么做？你想先操我的屁股还是先操我的嘴？你知道它们都渴望着你的大阴茎，它们……唔！”他的嘴被克拉克用某样东西塞住了，他的背摔到了桌上，同时他感觉到那根巨大火热的玩意顺着裤子的裂口猛的捅进了下体。他哽咽着，发出含糊的尖叫。

“它们都潮湿并且火热，想要我榨出汁水。”克拉克舒适的叹息着，接着说到。他剥下了布鲁斯的外套，顺手摘下了那个制作精美的领针。

“真热……”克拉克隔着衬衫舔咬他的胸肌，单手固定住他的两只手腕，在布鲁斯细细的抽气声中开始挺动。

“唔……唔……”他眯起眼睛，双腿挂上了克拉克有力的腰。现在他知道被塞进嘴里的是什么了。是那条内裤，他还能尝到点点腥咸的味道。他长喘出几口气，脚跟在克拉克腰后催促的滑动，然后交缠到一起。

“这样？”克拉克吻着他发红的耳朵，还有同样漫上粉红的脖子。布鲁斯的手肘挣扎着并到一起，他的腰在桌上扭动着，颤抖着弓起，然后在克拉克下一次更用力的挺入时抬的更高。克拉克插入的角度很精妙，对布鲁斯来说，或者根本就是残酷。他挺入的动作又急又猛，几乎将他的双腿劈成了一字马。

克拉克的手指掐着他的一条大腿，阻断了他所有可能逃避的可能。又凶又狠的撞击逼得布鲁斯想要尖叫，他身体里的性器没有一次不是撞到前列腺上。他的喉结上下滚动着，缠在克拉克腰上的大腿抽搐着收紧。他的脚跟硌在克拉克腰上，如果可以的话，那力道绝对可以留下淤青。

金属皮带的搭扣摇晃着，哗啦做响。布鲁斯逐渐听到了黏腻的水声，混合着他们下体激烈的拍击声。于是他发出了呻吟。吸满了口水的内裤掉落在脸侧，布鲁斯刚想活动一下酸痛的舌头，克拉克的双唇就压了上来。他的一条腿被抓着，绷直了被压到身侧。他几乎被对折到了一起。布鲁斯下意识的吮吸着侵入口中的舌头，他的嘴唇挤压、碰撞。闷哼声和断断续续的喘息声在他们湿漉漉的吻中泄露出来。他吃力的喘息着，眼角温热的泪水混着汗水流入鬓角。

再这样下去会射的。布鲁斯的思绪发散……

“等下……等一下！啊啊……克拉克！……”他喊着，潮红着面颊避开他的嘴唇。他忘了一件事。他大脑中掌控着时间的齿轮只有那么一瞬停顿……

“克拉克……！”已经来不及了。而当办公室的门响了几声被推开之后，布鲁斯发现他们已经坐到了转椅上。当然，他坐在克拉克的阴茎上。

转椅被设计的又高又大，背对着门口，椅背足以遮住他们的身躯。而布鲁斯的双腿跪着、挤在克拉克的大腿两侧。这么点空间对两个大男人来说过于拥挤，但布鲁斯暗地里庆幸它能够承受他们两个人的重量。

【你他妈的超级听力呢？】他们开始用口型交流。

【你不也是忘了？】克拉克反驳到。

布鲁斯瞪着他，他的眼圈还红着。直到听到清朗的女声，克拉克回给他一个惊讶的眼神。

布鲁斯想让他的助理离开，但克拉克却立刻捂住了他的嘴，威胁他让她把报告做完。【或者你让我现在操你。】

【你故意的是吧？】布鲁斯用凶狠的眼神瞪回去。

巨大的办公桌上有被随意扫到一旁的文件，褶皱的西装外套和莫名多出的眼镜。或者再糟糕一点，还有残留的体液和内裤……

克拉克一口咬住了他的乳头，布鲁斯差点就没控制住抽气的声音。他伸手抓住了布鲁斯裤子后面的裂缝，轻轻拉扯，故意发出了一点布料断裂的声音。【我看起来像在开玩笑？】

布鲁斯承认他有那么一点……害怕。他的眼神越过克拉克，清了清嗓子。“说吧。”但他的声音听起来还是有些发飘，很不稳。

“这个月的财务报表……”助理的声音听起来倒是很冷静，带着尊重，职场的标准语气。

克拉克舔湿了布鲁斯的衬衫，挺立的乳头在那片单薄透明的布料上顶出两个凸起。他看着布鲁斯，改用手指掐住它们。布鲁斯轻张着嘴无声的呻吟，手指用力的握住自己的阴茎，小幅度的移动着臀部，调整克拉克在自己身体里的位置。

可能会被外人发现的想法不仅仅是带来了恐惧——布鲁斯开始觉得兴奋了。他看着克拉克，坏心的收紧肠道。克拉克凌乱的呼出空气，用力向后靠在椅背上，闭住了眼睛。

布鲁斯笑着，他感到一丝邪恶的快乐。尤其是在能挑战克拉克的忍耐力的时候。他前前后后小幅度的移动着，衣料发出轻微的沙沙声。

然而这股得意没能持续多久，布鲁斯惊惧的发现他们飘起来了一点。他的两只膝盖下意识的在椅子上施加重量。【别。】他惊慌的看着克拉克。会被发现的。

【什么？】克拉克问着，浅浅做了一次抽插。但这足够布鲁斯紧张的环住他的肩膀。【别，会被听到。】他讨好的去吻他的嘴唇。

【你真的会在意这个？】克拉克伸手爱抚他的阴茎，指甲抠弄着顶端的小口。他的指头很轻易的就被打湿了。布鲁斯喘着，发现克拉克手里多了个什么东西。  
他的瞳孔放大了，他看着克拉克，迅速的摇头。【别，克拉克，别现在，求你。】

克拉克带着笑意，从容的接受他的每一个吻。但这不并妨碍他将那根白金的领针探进他的阴茎。布鲁斯僵直了脊背，颤抖着，用力咬住了嘴唇。

“马上就好。”克拉克俯在他耳边轻声安慰。

布鲁斯可没记得他的领针还有这种用途，他从来都是觉得它很精致、小巧，除了现在。他觉得它有些过于长了。没有润滑就侵入尿道的感觉并不好受，克拉克只能用他阴茎溢出的体液，转着圈轻轻插入。

他大腿上的肌肉都绷紧了。布鲁斯嘶嘶的抽着气，他听到助理连续翻开纸张的声音。他感到无助，也许还要很久才能结束，而且他现在根本听不进一个字。

“你可以停……唔！”

“韦恩先生？”

“没……没事。”布鲁斯咬着自己的手掌，他真的没想到克拉克真的会在这个时候操他。他的膝盖有一瞬间失去支撑，椅子剧烈摇晃了一下。他冲着克拉克甩过去一个眼刀，但那罪魁祸首却一脸轻松。【你应该保持平衡。】他做出口型。

【操你。】布鲁斯的双手也按住椅背，但显然，克拉克动作还是让椅子开始摇晃。他隐忍的皱着眉，微张着嘴，喉结滚动着吞下口水。

也是这个时候，克拉克觉得他应该留住这样性感的表情。他开始迅速的撸弄布鲁斯的阴茎，又快又猛的干着他。“呜……”布鲁斯颤抖着将头拄在克拉克的肩膀上。

在性这方面，花花公子的名声并没有那么好。但这不包括他想被人知道他在办公室里被一个男人操到求饶。但现在这一切都太明显了。凌乱的桌面，晃动的椅子，还有他地哑似粗沙般的喘息声。他气息不稳，耳根、脖子、连同胸膛都染上了情欲的粉红。他的嘴唇微微贴着克拉克的下巴，因为克拉克抽插的动作，一下一下轻触着他的皮肤。

布鲁斯想到克拉克曾说过，他想让所有人都知道：他，只属于他。如果不是处于文明时代，野蛮的本性会驱使人们用最简单粗暴的方式宣示所有权。而克拉克说，他会的。他会选择这么做，他会当着所有人的面干他，在打败了每一个妄图占有他的挑衅者之后，在那些仇视、饥饿、羡慕的目光中上了他，和他一起攀上极乐。

只想到这个就让布鲁斯想要射了。

他在克拉克的阴茎上扭动着，在克拉克也开始毫无顾及的干他时，放弃了忍耐。他挣扎着脱下衬衫，用力将它扔到椅子外。

他优秀的助理足够聪明，能够理解上司的意图。

“操你的！操你的！”布鲁斯开始呻吟，大声的好像要把所有的压抑都释放出来。

克拉克看着他被泪水涂花了的脸。布鲁斯的脸红的吓人，看起来是憋的不轻。他的睫毛潮湿着，眼眶和嘴唇一样鲜红。他怒视着克拉克，但此时的他看起来毫无蝙蝠侠时的威慑力，克拉克扣住他的后脑，将他拉入一个火热的亲吻中。

——

“内裤，布鲁斯。”克拉克继续提醒到。“你那条湿透了的内裤。”他摇晃着他完全放松下来的屁股，稍稍退出一些，看着最外那圈淫肉顺着他的动作被翻出体外。他的穴口被那根粗长的硬物操的充血，在股沟那处苍白的皮肤上显得格外红艳、肿胀。克拉克的手指在那片潮湿中滑动着，耐心的等待。

布鲁斯咽呜着，可怜兮兮的。这种温柔的抚摸反倒像是一种煎熬，照比它曾用力落在屁股上的巴掌。这能唤起他对那些淫荡又疯狂的记忆，能让他想起克拉克曾在他屁股上做过的所有的粗鲁的事情。“那上面是……我的水。”

“哪里的水？”克拉克寸步不让。

“我的口水和前液……还有你曾把它塞进我屁股里。”他顿了顿，“被你操出的水。”

他感觉到克拉克从他身体里退了出去，强有力的手臂放开了他，也许这回答令克拉克感到满意。布鲁斯没有动作，老实的趴在桌上。他仍旧感到羞耻，因为被逼着说出那些下流的词语。

克拉克掰着他的臀瓣，看着之间那个混着浊液的艳红色小洞。也许是因为耻于暴露在外，正颤抖着开合。它已经软化了。克拉克的手指轻易探入，在里面肆意曲折。

他抽出手指，将布鲁斯向上提起了一些，让他把屁股翘起。克拉克握着阴茎在股缝中上下滑动了两次，龟头抵上湿软的穴口，在布鲁斯的喘息声中顶胯将依旧硬挺的阴茎插入身下的人。

“啊……老天……”布鲁斯的手指在桌上抓挠着，弓起的腰又被按了回去。克拉克向两边掰开了他的臀瓣，一次又一次更用力的深入，被硬物挤出的体液被拍击到他的臀瓣上糊了潮湿的一层。饱涨的龟头毫不留情的碾压着能让他尖叫的那个点，布鲁斯扭动着，大声喊叫。

克拉克握住他的腰将他按在原地。他的阴茎再一次强硬的插进穴口，他已经听到布鲁斯在求饶，但他根本停不下来。他将布鲁斯脊背间的汗水舔去，下身一刻不停的操着他。

他喜欢看这花花公子被狠狠操开、放浪呻吟着摇晃腰身承受自己的模样。

“哦哦哦……！！哈啊！……克拉克！……”一直以来的抽噎停了下来，他用手肘撑住桌面，后背的肌肉虬结。他的腰身开始发颤，紧贴在克拉克小腹上的屁股也翘了起来。他催促的叫喊着，直到克拉克抚上他抽痛的阴茎，他立刻就射了出来。

抽搐着收缩的穴口夹的他发出一阵抽气声，没等他射完，克拉克就把翻过身抱了起来。硬挺的阴茎还满满登登的撑着紧窄的穴道，红肿的入口泛着湿润的水光，只能无力的承受强硬入侵者的暴行。克拉克扒着他的臀瓣，插入的动作越来越快，越来越狠，他甚至都没有给他留下喘口气的时间。布鲁斯的意识模糊，他几乎是在尖叫了。

“舒服吗？布鲁斯？”克拉克吸着他的乳头，他注意到布鲁斯的阴茎还在小股的流着精液。“你喜欢这样吗？”

他连克拉克的脖子都没力气搂紧了。他的大腿还在射精的快感中痉挛，身体的重量完全落在膨发的性器上，而那根又粗又长的阴茎还在干着他。布鲁斯抽泣的像是要喘不上气，就连呻吟声也变得断断续续。他摇着头，身体任由克拉克随意把玩。他已经丧失了所有的感知能力，世界的范围都只剩下克拉克插在自己身体里不停挺动的阴茎。他被干的全身哆嗦，嘴唇也在不停颤抖。克拉克带来的快乐又急又猛，不容置疑、不容逃避。他就像一个被玩坏的玩偶，无力支配身体，只能随着他的动作上下摇晃。

布鲁斯也想过就这么昏过去算了，但显然克拉克并不允许。

他坐回椅子上，让布鲁斯双腿大张的搭在扶手上。他缓慢的挺动腰身，布鲁斯趁着这一瞬喘息的机会，颤抖着嘴唇去吻他。“放过我……克拉克……我知道错了……”

“哪里错了？”

“我不该……不该威胁你。”他垂着眼睛，但克拉克却挑起了他的下巴冲着他笑。“可我现在倒觉得那不算是件坏事。也许我真该辞了工作去做你的助理，这样我们就有更多时间做这个。”说着，用力挺了挺腰胯。

布鲁斯惊呼了声，伏在他肩膀上，心里一阵懊恼。“……射给我。”他在克拉克颈窝磨蹭着，乞求着，于是世界又开始摇晃。他用力将布鲁斯按在自己的阴茎上，在布鲁斯的沙哑的尖叫声中继续操干他红肿湿软的穴。

不知道过了多久，他又有几次意识混沌，再次清醒时克拉克还在他体内抽插着。他又被插射了一次，肉体响亮的啪啪声从未停过。

“哦……我的布鲁斯。”克拉克用力搂住他绵软的腰，将他们的胸膛紧紧贴合在一起。在布鲁斯感受到射入体内深处的氪星精液时，他吻住克拉克和他一起发出满足的呻吟声。

他们拥抱了一会儿，布鲁斯累的只能勉强撑开眼皮。

克拉克从他身体抽出，将他放到地上。后者的双腿落在地面时不稳的打颤。他张着腿，由克拉克扶着，摔坐在地。他靠在克拉克的大腿上，低声哼哼。

“看看你，布鲁斯。你现在糟的一塌糊涂。”克拉克坐回椅子，看到那些白液从抽搐着无法闭合的穴口流出，滑过大腿，缓慢的滴落在地板上。

克拉克将他拉回自己腿间，布鲁斯轻轻吻上他的小腹。“我还要回去接着上班。”布鲁斯的唇舌灵活的动着，舔着克拉克的阴茎，下体毛发上的体液也被用手指梳理下去。克拉克混乱的喘息着揉乱了他的头发，努力控制着想再来一发的冲动。

“我抱你去休息。”克拉克将布鲁斯轻放到隔壁的房间的床上。他分开布鲁斯的双腿，手指在红肿的穴口上揉弄着，直到将那个缓慢涌着汁水的小口撑开。就着那些体液，克拉克将一根按摩棒缓慢的插入布鲁斯的身体。

布鲁斯不满的皱起眉，磨蹭着床单适应体内震动着的异物。

“我会让阿福准备晚餐。等我回来接你。”克拉克用毯子把他盖好了，吻了吻他的额头，在床边的桌子上留下一杯水。

布鲁斯发出些虚弱的声音算是答应，实际上离他下班也没几个小时了。克拉克从衣柜里抽出自己的备用西装，离开时提醒布鲁斯。“把屁股里的东西含住了。”

克拉克扭着领带从房间迈出，用小记者略高的语调告诉他的助理：今天之前，韦恩先生都不想有人再打扰。

他的助理回答克拉克的时候眼睛都没抬一下。

在等电梯的时候克拉克隐约扬起了嘴角。布鲁斯还是没忍住把那根按摩棒抽出，赌气般扔到了床下。

当然，如果这能让他睡得更好的话。反正他还有一个晚上的时间教会自己的总裁，谁才是在床上做主的那个。

 

——END——


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:(三代超蝙背景)这是一场激发了克拉克强烈占有欲的游戏。

“他们让我尝尝古巴新分厂产的雪茄。”布鲁斯面对着巨大的落地窗，夕阳的余晖穿过缓缓上升的烟雾晕射在他的脸上。他一直没有睁眼，微张的嘴唇叼住指间的草本，又是轻轻吸了一口。

“我到现在还觉得每天这个时候让你来找我是个好主意。”几乎摊平的办公椅转了过来，静心打理过的皮鞋叠加起来搁到桌上，他慵懒的转移目光看向门口的人，“Game time？”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克冲他扬了扬头，外套落地，扯松了领带，白衬衫的扣子也解开了两颗。强健的肉体从领口露了出来，布鲁斯看着自己的爱人，露出满意而……略有些淫邪的笑。

克拉克撑到了椅子的把手上，这让布鲁斯不得不抬起头看着他。“拒绝烟草。”

“你是谁？”布鲁斯皱着眉。抬起脚想踹他的肩膀，但这动作显然有些困难，克拉克几乎没用反应就抓住了他的脚腕，举高他的腿，一把将他扯倒在椅子上。“公子哥，别弄脏了我的衬衫。”

“哦——”布鲁斯仰躺着看着他，这姿势很不适，但他也足够放松，除了他支起的右臂——他还记得挽救一下那根香烟。烟草徐徐燃烧着，飘落到他的西装上。“我不记得和你有过预约。不过我的外套被你搞出了褶子，待会儿需要送去熨平。”布鲁斯深深吸了一口香烟，浓白的烟雾在他唇间散开，他故意吹到了克拉克脸上。“这套流程的消费就够换你几件衬衫了，小男孩。而且它根本没有脏。”

“它会的。”克拉克笑了笑，“而且我并不喜欢这庄买卖。”

“你想要什么？”

克拉克歪着头，像是早有预备，然后是布鲁斯的一只皮鞋落地的声音。“我喜欢你的长筒袜。”他将布鲁斯的脚腕架到肩上，嘴唇吻上他的脚踝。

这动作并不稀奇，但布鲁斯无法忽略当他看到那块布料被唇舌晕湿时涌上的兴奋感。还有那些轻扫过皮肤的温热吐息，简直痒到了心底。

“嗯……恋物癖？”布鲁斯笑着问。

“如果这种程度都算的话……那是你没发现我更执著的物什。”克拉克盯着他的眼睛说到。

“你很有趣。”这幅认真的样子让布鲁斯收敛了玩世不恭的放荡笑容，他掐灭了香烟，眯起眼睛，“Show me.”

克拉克觉得很满意。他当然能感受到恋人情动时的各种细微变化，无法伪装的表情、体温、心跳，甚至是气味，所有的一切都在不同程度上取悦了他的感官。他的手顺着略略宽松的裤腿摸了进去，缓慢又色情的揉捏着。“长筒袜是绅士们不可或缺的部分之一。当然，也有某种其他职业的人士偏爱它们。”他意有所指的说。

克拉克的目光扫过他的长腿，最后停留在胯间。半躺着的人配合的解开了皮带，扣子发出清脆的咔哒一声，长裤滑到大腿。“而你现在的表现……让我对你的绅士身份感到怀疑，韦恩先生。”

“这么说你觉得我是‘其他’职业的人？”布鲁斯抽回他的腿，脚趾不安分的踩弄着克拉克的胸肌，“我很疑惑，你怎么称呼其他职业的人们？”

“我们叫他们其中的一些人……”克拉克直接倾身，猛的将他的大腿压回胸前。这动作绝对会让普通人感到疼痛，但对布鲁斯来说完全不成问题。他盯着克拉克，屏住呼吸等待着那个早已心知肚明的词语。

然后他听到克拉克贴着他的耳朵说，“婊子”。

他应该生气的。无论他的内心是否有一部分想要承认这点，他都该感到愤怒。事情应该变得无法控制。于是布鲁斯怒吼出声，抬起另一条腿反击回去。他想要挣脱，但结果只是滑稽的被扯掉长裤后又被按回了椅子。

“怎么，你觉得还有可能从我手中逃脱吗？”克拉克分别抓住他的两条大腿几乎将他整个人都提了起来。捏着大腿的手劲儿很足，克拉克无形中不断施加着压力让他不敢乱动。从小腿开始，扯开他的筒袜让它弹回皮肤发出啪啪的声音。布鲁斯瞪着他，眼中饱含屈辱。他没有一点胜算。他的下身都被摸了个遍，一条大腿内侧还留下了一个潮湿的牙印。

“现在你明白怎样才能全身而退了吗？”克拉克宣示着主权，揉着他的腿，他能感受到绷紧的肌肉在他手中慢慢的发热、软化，然后变得顺从。

“……是的，boss.”布鲁斯撇过头，不情愿的说。

“你就只是花花公子韦恩，平时玩玩女人花天酒地，有着周全的安保设施却没算到有一天自己会成为别人的目标。”克拉克的手掐上了他的下巴，脸颊被粗鲁的捏到变形，“高级妓女。”他感叹着，“让我猜猜看，有多人崇拜着这张脸？又有多少人想花钱都没法在这张脸上寻乐子？”

“别……先生，别这样……”

“这么快就都知道该叫我先生了。”克拉克松开了手，“取悦别人不是你的本事吗？表现给我看看。”

“我不是……”但他连否认的话都没来得及说完。

“需要我往你西装里塞两张票子给你找找感觉吗？！”克拉克显然不耐烦了，扇在布鲁斯脸上的巴掌又狠又重。“最后一次机会。别抗拒我，你不会想知道这会导致什么结果的。”

布鲁斯紧紧咬着牙，他的脸真的很疼，他毫不怀疑这一下会留下手印。但他似乎连抬头瞪他的勇气都没有——韦恩最怕疼了。

布鲁斯垂着眼帘，他平复了几秒钟，接着就冲着克拉克扬起了笑脸。他当然知道要如何去做买卖，在现在的情况下要怎么做才能保住自身最大权益。

“你说的对，”他的手挂上克拉克的脖子，拉着他靠近自己。“我应该正视自己，就在我提上筒袜的那一瞬间——我看着镜子里的自己，我就明白我会、我该得到怎样的对待……”

“hurt me……”他的嘴唇轻轻贴着克拉克的脸颊，摩擦着，向他索吻。

这太糟糕了。布鲁斯身上燃烧过的烟草味儿，自然的草木灰让他的体味发生了微微的变化，但那股子成熟却是只有历尽风霜才会有的真实。轻轻滑过的嘴唇让克拉克的皮肤开始发热，而布鲁斯也的确像他所说的那样大胆开放，他表现出了饥渴——在他脊背间肆意游走的双手，不耐烦的揪起了他的衬衫甚至还抓上了他的皮肉。

克拉克却避开了他，“我讨厌你嘴里的烟味儿。”

“假的。”布鲁斯冲他眨了下眼，然后向他的下身看去——克拉克这才发现自己胯间的那条大腿作祟已久。“你的兄弟比你诚实多了，我现在就知道他有多硬。”布鲁斯说话的同时还故意施加了大腿的力道，而在克拉克恼怒的想要抓住他的瞬间，他又灵活的滑落到地上。

“先生，我为我刚才的越矩行为道歉。”他抢先说到。老老实实的跪坐在地，单手抚上克拉克隆起的胯间，连着那团布料，手指把玩着、极具技巧的揉弄。“我会表现出诚意，尤其是——你这么大的。”

克拉克闭着眼睛，他开始粗喘。他现在没法、也没必要控制自己的欲望不是吗？尤其是布鲁斯的手从他的裤缝钻进去，带着薄茧的拇指画着圈磨弄龟头的时候，头脑发涨的他只想拥有韦恩的身体，在最极端的程度上使用所有部位。

克拉克解开了皮带，韦恩的眼神就像是看到了一件令他感兴趣的玩物。“哦……它可比我想象中的吓人。”

“但是你喜欢不是吗？婊子，它让你感到兴奋了？”

“是的没错……”他低声承认，挑起的指尖沾满了克拉克的前液，黏糊糊的蹭上了手掌。“只是想到待会儿你会用他操我，我就觉得腿软了……”他轻轻喘了两声，将手指依次搭上唇瓣、送进嘴里，草草的舔过后才重新抬眼看向克拉克。

“我喜欢他的味道。”他说，“先生，你应该让我知道它有多厉害。”

克拉克的眼神扫过布鲁斯潮湿的嘴唇，他的嘴角还蹭上了不少体液。

“……Can you？”他的唇瓣开合，舌尖探出，缓慢的勾去浊液。

“我发誓，”克拉克将他拎了起来，“你会喜欢到哭的。”

……

布鲁斯躺到了隔间的床上，还穿着衬衫，打着领带。他看着覆在自己胸前的克拉克，衬衫已经被舔湿了两块，那条舌头的运动方式过于色情，但这也让他的乳头变得挺立，撑起那片几乎透明的布料后显得格外突兀。这让他想到了哺乳期的女人。

布鲁斯咬着嘴唇向后躺去。克拉克的两根手指在他身体里的动作太慢了，他的阴茎颤抖着滴水，湿软的穴道早就准备好了，但他只是被持续的挑逗着，空虚、渴望。

“老实点！”

“唔……”乳头被牙齿咬上的痛感让他的眼眶发红。他被克拉克掐住了脖子，被迫的将头向后仰，连施暴者的眼睛都看不到。老天，他只是蹭了蹭他的大腿而已！

“你果然和他们一样，”布鲁斯陈述着，他的喉咙没法自在活动，所以说话声音越来越小，现在听起来几乎就是在喘息。“他们也这样对我，虚伪的温柔……暴力……”

“谁？”克拉克微微松开了手指。

“那些坏人，金钱对他们毫无诱惑力，他们绑架我、羞辱我、喜欢听我哭叫的声音。”布鲁斯能注意到克拉克的脸色明显变差，但他继续讲着毫无避讳，而且还更凑近了他。“他们蒙住我的眼睛，用皮带打我，逼我吃他们的阴茎，骂我比妓女还廉价。”布鲁斯缓慢的向他张开大腿，看起来脆弱又无助。“他们绑住我的腿，然后一个又一个……”他在床上扭动着，还原他的构图——“我什么都做不到，我逃不开，我害怕极了，我……”

“哈啊！”他的脖子在床上弯起了一个优美的弧度，但疼痛却让他的眼泪滑下了脸颊。克拉克很粗鲁的将他扯了过来，没待反应就整根刺入了他。

他的语气还属于情景，但看向克拉克的那双有神的眼睛却能轻易显现出他真正的本质。“占有我……”

这次克拉克走神了，他没能逃开，布鲁斯迅速的将他拉下来，咬住了他的嘴唇。“唔！”布鲁斯惊喘了声，随即低笑出来。克拉克赌气般突然加重的抽插节奏让他觉得好笑，但他马上意识到克拉克是认真的，因为他已经开始吃不消了。

“啊！啊！老天，是的！……”他紧紧攀住克拉克的肩膀，几乎整个人都挂在了他的身上。紧闭的眼睛挤出了眼泪，他舔着克拉克的舌头，费力的咽下口水，毫不克制的开始呻吟。

“该死的婊子。”克拉克将他的双腿推向身前，有力的巴掌打在他的屁股上毫不留情。“身段倒是够软。你就是靠这个勾引男人的吗？！”

“啊！不是！”克拉克的动作越来越凶，他开始哭了，胡乱抓挠的手扯坏了克拉克的衬衫，但这没能换来一点温柔，反而让这头本就似猛兽一般侵犯他的人更兴奋了。他能感受到那根热铁一样的硬物在自己身体里涨大，陆陆续续翻出愈加响亮的水声。但他并不舒服，弓起的腰承受了身体的全部重量，他的腿被压到发麻，可那该死的混蛋却对他乞弱的声音不管不顾。

“还想反抗？”实际上那一巴掌对普通人来说也不痛不痒。克拉克愤怒的瞪着他，“看来你是还没吃够苦头。”

“我猜你是对的。”他费力的喘息着露出了挑衅的笑。

……

“现在你还觉得我跟他们一样吗？”克拉克收紧了缠在拳头上的领带，看着布鲁斯不得不顺着他的力道向后仰起头。他现在连呼吸都算不上容易，突然间的拉扯更是让他混乱了节奏，更何况身后的人还一刻不停的操着他。

“啊啊啊……不…唔唔……不……”布鲁斯的手紧紧抓着床单，剩余的力气也仅仅能发泄在此处。他现在就像是被利刃比着喉咙，就连呼吸都掌握在克拉克手中。哪怕他想扭动一下腰肢——该死的谁知道他会不会被扯断脖子。他知道自己就快坚持不住了，他必须要接受惩罚了，因为他实在是无法再在克拉克冲撞的时候稳住自己的身体。他的膝盖，即使跪在柔软的床上也已经觉得痛了，他的腰酸的要命，更何况他还在一次又一次的被逼上高潮。

“你是不是特别享受被当成一个婊子操？这让你觉得兴奋不是吗？”克拉克一边将自己深深埋入他的身体，一边调整着阴茎戳刺的角度，他能看到紧紧咬住自己的那一圈软肉被撑的没有了褶皱，吃力的吞食着自己，红肿不堪像是受尽了多大凌辱。他着迷的看着布鲁斯脊背的肌肉绷紧又放松，饱满的臀肉随着他操干的动作被拍打得颤动不止。

“说，你想做我的婊子。”克拉克加快了节奏，领带也不自觉地勒得更紧。

“啊！……是！”布鲁斯几乎被提了起来，他的脸颊涨的通红，窒息的痛苦使他控制不住自己的眼泪。他绝望的看着天花板，前列腺上连续几次狠狠的撞击让他的腿根开始痉挛，刚释放过的阴茎抽搐着流出浊液。积累许久的浪潮早已击翻了他，他是那么无助，挥舞着的双臂什么都抓不住，毫无支撑。

‘啊……是的……是的……我想……’布鲁斯干张着嘴，无法发出声音。他几乎失去了视觉，意识也慢慢变得模糊，他似乎只能一直摇晃、摇晃，唯一清晰着的现实只剩下克拉克，还有他那根野蛮干着自己的大肉棒。

克拉克猛的将他拉进怀里，他低沉的嘶吼着，怒涨的阴茎抽动着捅进了肠道最深处。手臂搂住布鲁斯将他牢牢锁进自己身体，精液一股一股射满了肉穴。克拉克满足的吻了他的脸颊，解开领带，略有些担忧的看着脖颈处留下的深红印记。

‘放开…！’他还属于失声状态，拨开了克拉克的手。他挣脱了身后的人，然后直直摔倒在床上。

克拉克是确认了他咒骂自己的口型的。这让他感到愤怒。他看着床上的人呻吟着伸展酸软的四肢，缓慢扭动着磨蹭床单。他确实不想就这么放过布鲁斯，面前挺翘的臀部刚被操软操熟，开合着流着精液的小口正处于最无防备的脆弱状态，而他还偏偏这样毫不注意的摇摆腰臀。

想要更多。

布鲁斯再一次被克拉克按住屁股毫不留情的狠狠贯穿时，他终于开始大哭。他撞上了枕头，本就不算清明的大脑一片嗡鸣。他哭红了眼睛，就连骂人的声音都没了底气。

“哦……是的，是的。布鲁斯，我的婊子。”克拉克咬着他的后颈，还算温柔的帮他撸弄阴茎。“哭吧，有多少你无法掌控的事物应该付诸眼泪？好好认识一下你有多脆弱，让我看看你不为人知的一面？”

“啊……！”他仰起头发出哀鸣，但那声音里却包含了太多复杂的因素。他用双手拄着床单，屁股被捏的生疼却还是向后迎合过去。

“伤我……”他喊着，疲惫不堪却也不知餍足。“hurt me！”他们默契的配合着，直到布鲁斯翻身将他骑在身下。他的双手攀上克拉克的脖子，手腕上还有刚刚捆绑留下的红痕，就像脖颈上的一样淤血发青。汗湿的头发已经打缕，鬓角处甚至有水珠滴落。过高的体温将他的面颊蒸得绯红，他大张着嘴喘息，颤抖的手胡乱的抚摸过克拉克的脖颈，抓挠过克拉克的胸口，然后撑上结实的胸肌，冲他不满的咆哮。

克拉克同样被刺激的直喘粗气，那湿软和热情让他硬的发疼，起伏着的大腿和扭动的精腰让他的欲望更盛，布鲁斯真正取悦自己时的样子真的令他欲罢不能。他在布鲁斯的尖叫声中重重刺进他的肉穴，掐着他的大腿将他推翻在床。

哦——是的，他一直想要的就是这个。布鲁斯看了克拉克一眼，脸上挂着的笑容透露着得意和期待。

他的身体被折叠到一起，几乎就要被操进床里。他费力的喘息着，连呻吟的声音都要跟不上克拉克的速度。但身上的人仿佛还嫌插的不够深，他盯着布鲁斯布满水汽的蓝眸，每一次深入都一定要逼他发出尖叫，一定要看到他柔软示弱的眼神才算满足。

布鲁斯吞咽着口水，克拉克的舌头就像他操自己的力度一样霸道，他躲避不来，只能被迫张着嘴，任由那条热情的舌头肆虐口腔。

该死的。

他被吻的头脑发晕，下体几近麻木。他能确认自己是被爱着的，他也许要被操松了，肯定会的，克拉克会操到他让他不敢去想别人——无论是谁，即使假设也不行。他们以后做爱也许都不用扩张了，布鲁斯胡乱的想着，这是好处，因为他实在是要爽死了。

这场性爱最后以布鲁斯累得在他怀里沉沉睡去作为结束，克拉克清洗了他的身体，抚摸着他的脖颈满怀愧疚。

但这就是他……们想要的不是吗。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:是他们之间的一场游戏。  
> 警告:BDSM

“还有二十。”波澜不惊的语气，克拉克再次挥鞭。皮质软鞭抽打在挺翘的屁股上发出响亮的声音。

“十九。”

“唔！”布鲁斯咬紧了……准确的说是含紧了口中的阳具，发出一声脆弱的低哼。他被要求双腿大张的跪在地板上，双手反折到腰后，只能用额头或是侧脸支撑自己的身体。

他戴着口塞，前端连着的假阳具又长又深的插进了他的嘴里。皮带勒过他的下额在后颈固定，保证那根异物时刻都能撑开他的喉头，这让他连简单的收缩喉咙都变得异常困难。

又是一鞭，第六十二下。

克拉克用的力气并不小，他的屁股已经变成了深红色。刚落下的鞭痕在那片深色的皮肤上有一瞬间发白，随即又变成了给高热皮肤继续增温的燃料。他背部的肌肉虬结，紧绷成了一张弓，腰部以下却丝毫不敢乱动。

“十七。”连续落下的又一鞭，布鲁斯的下体轻微颤抖了一次，虽然他很快恢复了平静，但这没能逃过克拉克的眼睛。

他俯下身，两根手指截住在大腿内侧蜿蜒而下的淡粉色液体。“我说过，你要管住你的屁股。”他的语气冰冷，“这次你夹碎了三颗。”

布鲁斯没有看克拉克，他红着眼角，发出一阵阵示弱的咽呜声。上一次克拉克这么说的时候他多承受了十次鞭打，而这次是在同一件事上犯的第二次错误。他根本不知道克拉克到底在他的屁股里塞了多少颗草莓，他只记得那些通红漂亮的果实被连续不断的推进穴口，开始的时候还能数得过来，然后越来越多、越来越多，一直到他觉得肚子发涨开始求饶克拉克也没有停下。他被命令不许夹坏那些果实，然后克拉克就开始了鞭打。刚开始的时候他还可以控制住自己的身体，但随着时间的流逝，他的力气开始丧失，那些草莓也在体内高热的温度下变得柔软，只要稍不控制——就像之前那次本能的颤抖都能将它们压榨出汁水。

而违背命令是不被允许的，他会受到惩罚。

布鲁斯感受到皮鞭在自己下体催促般游移，他立刻调整了姿势，用侧脸贴住地板，轻颤着抬高了屁股。双手反剪姿势并不轻松，他的膝盖已经发麻好久了。他听到克拉克哼笑了一声，自己也没有得到鞭打。在他疑惑的侧身去看时，克拉克已经伸手握住了他的阴囊，用与他持鞭力度相差无几的粗暴揉捏。

“唔唔唔！！”布鲁斯发出几声惊喘，扭动着身体妄图从他手里逃脱。

“看看这可怜的小东西，居然还能硬成这样。”

“唔唔！！嗯……”他可怜的咽呜着——克拉克在挤压他的阴茎。那根可怜的性器被皮革紧紧绕住了末端，搭扣穿过两颗阴囊分别锁死，顶端还被三厘米长的金属棒堵住了尿道口。几小时的勃起没有释放，他的性器已经涨成了紫红色。

克拉克放在他阴茎上摩擦的手让他接连抽气，大腿忍不住的发颤。布鲁斯的上半身也俯在了地上，额角滑落几滴汗珠，粗重的喘息声不断。他的阴茎叫喧着想要释放，他的小腹抽痛，就连口中分泌的唾液也逐渐增多。布鲁斯哽咽起来，摇着头，抗拒着并开始合拢双腿。在这个时候接受克拉克的触碰无疑只能让他更加难过，没完成鞭打之前他不可能得到任何东西，除了更多的惩罚。而他对此印象深刻。

布鲁斯低下头发出微弱的哼声，克拉克注意到脸上已经干涸的泪痕上又覆盖了一层温热的泪水。

“聪明的孩子。”克拉克夸赞，再次挥鞭。

接连落下的几鞭都没有像之前那样抽打在臀瓣上，力度也轻了很多。但这些安抚似的鞭打并没有使布鲁斯感到好过，皮革极具技巧的落在他的下体，会阴上、性器上、股沟间，每一下都让他想要发出大声的呻吟。

“六……五……”

他努力控制着发抖的身体，将想要摩擦摆动下体的欲望沉积在两个膝盖上。蓬勃许久的欲望让他的大脑一片混乱，他的双手在背后交握到指尖发白，胡思乱想着自己的阴茎会不会已经失去射精的功能了……

“二。”

这一鞭的力气完全落在了他的阴茎上。他拉长了闷哼的声音，一侧肩膀撞到了地板上。他尝试着活动嘴唇，意外戳上喉头的阳具却让他干呕了几次。

克拉克站在一旁，等待他剧烈抖动的身体平静下来。

最后一鞭落在他的一侧臀瓣，布鲁斯紧绷的手臂明显瘫了下来，两只手松垮垮的勾在背后。他侧着肩膀撑在地上，呼哧呼哧的喘着粗气，身体像是刚从水里捞出来一样布满了汗水。

“我得检查一下。”克拉克用皮鞋碰了碰一侧膝盖，布鲁斯立刻抬起屁股，顺从的张开了双腿。

克拉克伸手在他大腿内侧摸了两下，沾了一手黏腻的液体。他皱着眉，将两根手指塞进他的后穴。

“嗯！”布鲁斯的身体伸长了一些，屁股却向手指靠了过去。

“都碎的差不多了。”肠道里的软肉紧紧包裹着作祟的手指，草莓的汁水做了足够的润滑，以至于他的第三只手指插入时都没有任何困难。

布鲁斯摇着头，模糊的呻吟声都被堵回喉咙。克拉克在体内迅速抽插着的手指正是他想要的。他下意识吮吸着口中的胶塞，发出绵长的喘息声，在克拉克手指上摇晃着臀部，更多汁水被不断绞紧的肠道挤压了出来，流满了大腿。他的手指在他的身体里恶意曲折，摸到他的敏感点，指甲恶意的抠挖。布鲁斯剧烈颤抖着，阴茎一下一下抽搐着疼痛——如果克拉克解开了他性器上的锁，他就又能高潮一次了。汗湿的额头无力的抵回地板，布鲁斯发出一阵难过的啜泣声，讨好的摆正臀部，侧过身看向克拉克。

克拉克冷漠的瞥了眼他发红的眼角，在他的臀瓣上擦了擦手指。“你知道你没能保证它们仍旧完好。”一个牛皮的卷袋扔在了布鲁斯面前，克拉克把他们展开，各种材质不同用途的鞭子出现在眼前，按照能造成伤害的强弱排好了顺序。“加十鞭。自己挑。”

布鲁斯打量着它们，跳过了一条条细致的软鞭，最后冲着一条粗麻材质的散鞭低下了头。

克拉克将它从卷袋中抽出，在手中掂量了两下，这东西的质量让暗暗他吃了一惊。粗麻绳上系了随机大小、个数的绳结，质地非常粗糙。它完全可以被当成真的刑具使用，稍微控制不好力度就能让人皮开肉绽。

“现在你需要尽可能多的挤碎它们。”克拉克用手分开他涨红着的臀瓣，直接将手柄插了进去。

圆柄把手上的粗麻质感非常清晰，柔软的肠肉只在上面律动收缩就能够得到摩擦的快感。克拉克转着圈抽送了两下，在布鲁斯的身体放松下来时，将手柄完全推入他的身体。“跪起来，抬头。”

布鲁斯照做，克拉克将他下颚的皮带解开，假阳具被缓慢的抽了出来。

“哈……”布鲁斯迫不及待的咽下口水，活动酸痛的嘴巴。克拉克坐到一旁的椅子上解开了皮带，布鲁斯立刻爬了过去，讨好的用脸在他跨间鼓出的一包上蹭了蹭。灵活的舌头解开拉链，牙齿扯下内裤，贪婪的含住那根半硬的性器就开始吮吸。

“嗯……主人……”他含糊不清的咕哝着，那根巨物膨胀的非常快，只吸了几下就涨满了他整个嘴巴。

“嘶……”克拉克顺着他的头发，发出同样享受的呻吟。布鲁斯的动作可谓相当急切。“终于得到你想要的了是吗？”

“唔唔唔！！”布鲁斯舔弄着他的硕物不置可否，他已经开始给克拉克做深喉了，被长时间撑开的喉头可以直接让克拉克插进深处，他的嘴唇牢牢贴在茎身上，分泌得过多的唾液让克拉克在抽插时发出了性交般的水声。

“用你的手。”克拉克粗喘着，继续摇摆腰跨操他的嘴。

布鲁斯伸手托住了那两颗沉甸甸的阴囊，用手指按压着，他的胳膊还有些发酸。“嗯……”吐出口中的性器，布鲁斯抬起头看向克拉克。用手指将口中的白浊抹回舌尖，在他的注视下缓慢的舔回他的阴茎。“嗯……”他嘬吸着饱满的头部，眨着眼，发出一声声慵懒的呻吟。

那副舒适的模样差点让克拉克射了出来。

克拉克抓住他棱角分明的下巴抬高，那双嘴唇一直想要含住他的阴茎，最后不得不离开时还顽皮的发出了“啵”的一声。

那漂亮的颈子，还有他亲手做的那个项圈。

布鲁斯抻长了脖子，浓长的睫毛在发红的眼角投下阴影，他示弱般看向克拉克，直到发出难过的喘息声，这才被微微放开了下巴。

“谢谢……”这是他此时的身份应该有的礼貌。他小心的吻着克拉克的腹股沟，然后再次将的阴茎含进嘴里。硬热的肉块顶得他一侧脸颊都突出一块。他用手指抹去脸颊上凌乱的体液，伸出舌头将他们卷进嘴里后，开始舔食自己的手指。

这次克拉克想的不是待会要怎么狠狠干他的丈夫，因为他注意到了布鲁斯在不停的摇摆起落着臀部——是插在布鲁斯身后的粗麻手柄。他布鲁斯用小腿压住了麻绳的部分，绷直了它们，这样他的身体在离开后也可以精准的落回手柄上，就像是骑在一个有着粗糙触面的按摩棒上。

“你觉得自己很聪明？”克拉克扶着自己的阴茎，深深插进他的喉咙。“我会剥夺你呼吸的权力。”

布鲁斯下意识抵在克拉克胯骨上的手被呵斥开了，他现在无法呼吸。唇舌间被操弄出的湿漉漉的水声，克拉克的性器接连侵犯着他的口腔，口水流控制不住的流到了下巴上。深深抽插了几次后，克拉克摆了摆手示意他可以呼吸。但仅仅只能吸一口气的功夫，那根硕大的肉棒又顶了回来。

“这是惩罚。”克拉克喘息着。

“呜……主人…再也……唔……”克拉克又重复了几次，直到布鲁斯因为缺氧差点稳不住身体。

“主人……”

“嘴。”克拉克扶着自己的阴茎拍打着布鲁斯的脸颊，他连忙跪好，顺从的伸出舌头，将他射出的全部吞食入腹。

“腿分开，跪好。”

一次深呼吸后，克拉克调整回了他冰冷的语气，在布鲁斯完成指令时握住他身后的散鞭，迅速将它抽出。肠道中的汁水缓慢的滴落在地板上，克拉克注意到他绷紧的臀瓣，果实的碎块坠落在穴口处，却迟迟没有掉落下来。

“这次在十鞭之内，把身体里的碎块都挤出来。”粗麻绳落在他的肩膀，没等回应，就有一鞭落在他后腰处。

“嗯！是的……主人.”一道红印立刻出现在布满汗渍的皮肤上，他的身体弹动了一下，做着深呼吸。身体里的果实碎块需要在臀部放松时才能被自然律动的肠道推出来，他意识到自己需要在克拉克面前像排泄一般……这让他羞红了脸。

“自己数着。”这一鞭抽打在他的臀瓣上，连带着他的大腿也多了一道红印。

“啊……二…”他低吟着，身体抖个不停。

布鲁斯听到再次抡鞭的声音，这让他反射性的绷紧了身体。那是接触肉体的声音没错，但那一鞭却没有抽打在自己身上。

克拉克在丈量它能造成的伤害。认识到的事实让他忍不住发出更大的呻吟声。

“三！”又是他的屁股，那里高温的红色始终就没有下去过。果实的碎块开始掉落在地上。

“四………”他哽咽着承受了第五鞭，克拉克抽打在他的阴茎上，让那根挺立的性器一阵疼痛。他都想尝试忽略那处涌起的渴望，想射，想流出……或者根本就是想尿出来的感觉被硬生生制止。就像是想获得自由的野马，他不停尝试想要着逃脱，但却总是在靠近栅栏门的最后一步被缰绳勒回。

“六……”也许是真的被束缚得太久了，眼泪都成了一种发泄的方式。

“记住你需要做的。”克拉克用无情抽打在乳头上的一鞭回应他示弱的眼神。布鲁斯无声的张开了嘴，胸口剧烈起伏。乳头被忽略了太久了，他都快要忘记它们到底有多么敏感了。

“八……啊！”落在胸口的鞭子总能刮过胸前。有一瞬间火辣的痛感，然后就转变成让那两颗深棕色果实成熟的催情剂。他的乳头肿胀着，在他得到的疼痛中，欲望更显强烈，而他能做的只是不停发出乞求、或是渴求的声音。

克拉克清了清嗓子，第九鞭落在他的小腹，比以前更用力，待会儿肯定会肿起来。

第十鞭打在他的屁股上，布鲁斯顺着他的力道，四肢跪趴在地。他看到克拉克绕到自己身后，这让他开始颤抖起来。

“没排干净。”克拉克指出事实。

“主人……我……啊啊！”他惊叫起来，一边手臂弯折下去。克拉克想塞入半个手掌是他没想到的，他没能立刻控制自己的身体顺从侵入的手指，这换来了两个用力拍在屁股上的巴掌。

“安静。”不耐烦的语气。

“嗯唔……”惊呼变成了低吟，塞入的第四根手指时意外的没有带来多少不适，直到克拉克将拇指叠放在掌心，试图也一并送进他的身体。

“主人！不……哈…嗯！……”他惊慌着弓起身体，却也仅仅而已。说到一半的话被生硬的咽回喉咙，他还记得一个听话的宠物该遵守的第一条规则是什么——绝对不能违背主人的意愿。

“您……您能……”他调整着身体的姿势，做着深呼吸，努力放松自己绷紧的肌肉。他的下体已经被塞进了大半只手，现在正卡在手掌最宽的部分。

“嗯？”他的遵从使克拉克觉得满意，这令布鲁斯感到轻松。

“没有……就只是…………我可以了。”

克拉克轻轻拍了拍他的臀瓣当成鼓励。即使有了准备，克拉克的整只手掌停留在身体里也令他感到严重不适。他不停的扭动着自己的身体，在感受到那些手指在肠道中开始弯曲时，他不安的回头看了克拉克一眼。他的眼眶发红，脸颊上布满了凌乱的水渍，刚刚滑落的口水在嘴角留下了一条透明的水痕，模样看起来无比可怜。

克拉克安抚性的按了按他的前列腺，这让他发出一声带着颤抖的呻吟。他的拳头没有埋的很深，刚刚能将肠道中的碎块勾带出来。他缓慢的移动着自己的手掌，看着那一圈湿漉漉的括约肌费力的咬住自己的手腕。在他抽插时，那些滑腻的液体都被涂抹到了手掌上。布鲁斯的身体从一开始的抗拒排斥变成现在主动吸附住他，他摇晃着腰臀，难耐的开始低声呻吟着呼唤他的主人。

克拉克接连挤压着体内的敏感点，手掌在他体内轻轻张开、又合拢。如果是一只手，清理工作就变得容易多了。克拉克将浅处的草莓碎块勾了出来，用另一只手扯住布鲁斯的项圈，带他跪到另一处干净的地板上。他用那只手粗鲁的挤压着布鲁斯的嘴唇，指节撑开他的牙齿，尝试着夹弄他的舌头。第三根手指探入时布鲁斯发出沉闷的唔声，即使被迫大张着嘴，他的舌头也没有停下继续缠绕他的手指。一直到口水都顺着手腕滴落在地上，克拉克才把手指抽出来让他舔食干净。

布鲁斯的唇舌就开始了清理的工作。他看到克拉克正用另一只手缓慢的撸动着性器，这让他含住手指的同时发出渴望的呻吟声。就好像在炫耀他灵活的舌头，他注视着克拉克，他的舌头转着圈的纠缠住他的拇指，将它吸进嘴里，再轻轻落下一吻。最后他的吻停留在手腕，他靠向克拉克的手心，把脸颊贴了上去——就像一只撒娇的猫。不过猫可不会故意发出让你老二发疼的呻吟声。

克拉克冲他扬了扬下巴，除去了身上的衣物，布鲁斯立刻跪趴在地上抬起了屁股。他用一边肩膀支撑着身体，侧过头，冲着克拉克掰开了自己一侧的臀瓣，克拉克用力在他的屁股上扇了一巴掌，不停地揉捏还在轻颤的臀肉。“你应该怎么做？”

“嗯……求您。”布鲁斯开始难耐的扭动屁股，伴随着一声声拉长的呻吟。“求您，我的主人，我想要你……我想要你插我的屁股……”

克拉克的阴茎在他股瓣间磨蹭，当头部轻轻陷入穴口时，他一把扯起布鲁斯颈间的细链。脖子上的项圈突然收紧，布鲁斯被迫仰起头。他还没来得及反应发生了什么，他就已经坐在了克拉克的阴茎上。那一瞬间他就是被克拉克用蛮力提起来的。他们站了起来，布鲁斯靠在他怀里浑身发抖。那根阴茎又深又重的插进了他的身体，像是有意识一般在他的前列腺上狠狠撞了一下。突如其来的快感刺激得他阴茎疼痛，他毫无防备。因为被扯着项圈，他发出的呻吟声也像是溺水了一般。

克拉克一只手向后拉扯着他的项圈，细密的啃食着他的颈肩。他用另一只手揉了揉布鲁斯发涨的性器，这让他挣扎着发出哭泣一般的哀求声。“主人……主人……求您了……”

“嗯哼。”克拉克缓慢的进出着他的身体，手稍一用力就挑断了阴茎上的束带，拇指轻轻按稳了顶端的金属棒，抱着布鲁斯移去房间的镜子。

“真可怜。”两个人同时看向镜子里那个满脸泪痕的人，克拉克抬高了他的一条腿，在布鲁斯的啜泣声中轻轻转动着顶端的异物。

“主人……唔！”克拉克大力撞击着他的屁股，精准的掌握着他的身体，直到他开始肆无忌惮的呻吟，这时候克拉克抽出了那根小棒，他胀痛许久的阴茎立刻抽动着射出了一股。“呜……”克拉克没有阻止布鲁斯握住他自己的阴茎，他的手灵活的上下滑动，可他的阴茎只能颤动着流下一滴一滴浊液。布鲁斯向后靠在他身上支撑自己，克拉克不停向上顶弄的动作让他连自慰都没有办法很好的完成。一直到克拉克连续几次又狠又重的撞上前列腺，他的阴茎这才勉强着又射出了一股。此时克拉克停下了动作。布鲁斯发现他手中多了一根细长的、带着凸出颗粒的胶管。他知道那东西会被用在哪里，刚刚他就被搞得差点不会射精。布鲁斯惊恐的回过头，他甚至都忘记了只要抬头就能看到镜子里的克拉克。

“主人……别…”在他阴茎小口抠弄的指甲刺激得他不停发抖。克拉克轻轻在他的顶端揉弄了两下，然后那胶管的前端就戳进了他的阴茎。

“别乱动，我可不保证我的手会一直很稳。”克拉克的性器在布鲁斯前列腺上撞了一下，然后将胶管内的润滑剂一点一点挤入，慢慢顺入尿道。布鲁斯大气都不敢出，不该被侵入的地方插入了异物，这感觉很奇怪。有一种轻微刺痛的感觉，蔓延在壁侧，而在克拉克“手抖”的时候，他还会感受到一股令人惊惧的陌生快感。

“唔……”克拉克的阴茎恶劣的研磨着他的前列腺，呻吟声都被咽在喉咙，发酸的双腿勉强能够支撑住身体。

那东西有多长？布鲁斯迷迷糊糊的看着那东西被一点一点送进身体，可耻的是他的阴茎真的硬了，而且硬得发疼。每一寸凹凸不平的纹路都让他感到酸爽。“啊……”克拉克只轻轻转动了下那根胶管，他的大腿就抖得像停不下来。一些润滑剂已经从他的阴茎头部渗了出来，仅仅是尿道被插入的过程，就让他想射了。而现在，那东西在尿道里旋转，又酥又痒，更要命的是，克拉克又开始操他了。

“啊啊啊啊！主人！快停下！……太深了！！”

克拉克微微倾斜着飘起了一段距离，这让布鲁斯只能完全坐在他的阴茎上。他一边撸动着布鲁斯的阴茎一边深深的插入他，同时还在轻微抽动摩擦他的尿道。

“主人！主人！求你了，让我射吧！我受不了这个！求你……”他难过的大声哭了出来，这比之前发生过的一切都有过之而无不及，他的下体不停痉挛，被玩弄得柔软潮湿的肠道绞住侵入的凶器不停颤抖，克拉克大开大合的粗鲁节奏让那些肠肉承受了过多的快乐，一次又一次的被翻出穴口的嫩肉早已被操干得红肿，那根粗大性器翻搅出的汁水被拍打回布鲁斯的屁股上，穴口流出的淫液在克拉克胯骨上沾得到处都是。

“你…想射？”克拉克粗喘着，发狠的研磨他的前列腺，逼他尖叫出声。

“啊啊啊——！！是的！是的！主人！！”

“这可是……哈…你说的。”克拉克哼笑一声，粗壮的性器一刻不停的进出红肿的穴口，他旋转着向外扯出胶管，酸痛、酥痒，被长时间束缚后的爆发，之后仅几秒钟的功夫，一瞬间的失去意识，布鲁斯就射了出来。他大口喘息着想要稳住自己，高潮过后的身体软若无骨，他靠在克拉克肩膀，享受着他给的快乐，放荡的摇摆腰臀大声呻吟，然后克拉克掰起了他的双腿，让他们的私处完全暴露在镜子里。

布鲁斯瞥了眼仍旧骑在克拉克身上的自己，瞬间腾红了脸颊，心底里的羞耻感爆棚但他无法移开眼睛。他的双腿被两只有力的手掰开，身体被操弄得不停起落摇晃，他看到那根粗大的肉棒在被撑得大开的穴口中进出，体液和摩擦出的泡沫打湿了克拉克的阴毛和胯骨。肉体交欢的拍击声是他唯一能感受到的乐章，他在一片淫糜中昏昏沉沉的摇摆放纵，直到他半硬的阴茎再次被揉弄，他开始挣扎起来。

“停下！ 主人！求您了！快放我下来……求您！”他挣扎着想要逃下去，却被克拉克握紧了腰。那根氪星阴茎不知疲累一般操干得越来越深，越来越快，在他体内的软肉上残忍的研磨戳刺，他知道自己快要高潮了，但这间断太短了，他不确定他能不能射出——

“主人！快停下！”他快忍不住了，它们也许会流出来……

克拉克低沉的叹息出声，手指用力陷进他的大腿，也许这会留下淤青。这根氪星阴茎终于肯在他体内释放出来。灼热的液体精准的浇在他的前列腺上，布鲁斯浑身发着抖，也控制不住的射了出来。

不过这次沾在镜子上的是些淡黄色的液体。他的阴茎自然、不受控制的抽动着，一股一股缓慢的滴落到了地板上。布鲁斯咬住嘴唇小声抽噎，克拉克变成拥抱他的姿势，低声喘息着舔吻他羞红的耳根。

他听到布鲁斯在耳边小声嘟囔了一句什么，然后克拉克幸福的笑了起来，同样也拥紧了身上的八爪鱼，带他飘去浴室。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:几个月前克拉克收留了一个失忆的男人，现在他回想起了所有事。

明眼人都看得出来，今天走出星球日报的大楼时，克拉克并没有表现出像往常一样开心的样子。他忘记了跟路易斯和提米说晚安道别，忘记了带回他那台旧的掉了漆的老式笔记本电脑，唯一没有忘记的是把抽屉里那两块包装精美的白巧克力揣进兜里。

克拉克确实有那么一点烦恼，不过也只是一点。

憨厚老实的小记者一直都在很认真勤劳的工作，每天趴在那个稿件堆积如山的办公桌上，负责大都会报纸上那块属于超人的新闻栏目。

一个月前，他的上级被换成了一个叫什么什么莱克的小老头，他自命不凡、目中无人，因为滥用职权而被降到克拉克组里将功补过。他一开始就对“大都会天空飞来飞去的蓝大个”有很大偏见，降级也是因为被人举报擅自主张换掉了超人的报纸封面。所以，在他看到克拉克桌子上的那些超人的高清大图时，心里就难免一股邪火，暗自和这个憨实的年轻人结下了梁子。这个小老头总是隔三差五就来找克拉克的麻烦，找借口试图辞掉这个他口中“糟糕的员工”。

不过好在还有那么多人在支持他。这些人里首当其冲的就是路易斯，许多次只她一个就把老头噎得哑口无言。而这个老头呢，为了保存自己在下属面前仅存的那点“威信”，他也只能咬牙切齿，等着下次再想出些什么荒唐的理由来。

于此，克拉克也就笑笑，表示更年期的老头也许精神不太好，哪天我向上级申请直接送他去敬老院吧。同事们都被逗乐了，当事人都不觉得烦恼那他们自然也就无所谓了。

不过，今天这事他真的是回天乏术。

这老头私下甩了他一沓照片，照片上的自己笑的正开心，单手拉着另一个英俊的成年男子在家附近的小公园散步。还有一些比较亲昵的小动作也被收入这些巴掌大的相纸里:帮他拂去肩上的落叶，亲昵的轻吻脸颊……

克拉克愣了一下，他是真没想到这老头能变态到去监视自己的私生活。

“克拉克，你知道，最近常有一些关于失踪人口的案件。而你身边这个男人于你之间无名无分，连个名字都没有……你看……” 那老头露出的笑容也够慎人，常年吸烟导致的一口黄牙都要咧都眼睛上去了。

克拉克当时是想着像往常一样呛回去的，但他只是沉默了一会儿，“你想怎么样？”

那老头费力仰视克拉克的动作让他得意的嘴脸看起来格外滑稽可笑。“明晚下班之前，我希望看到有一封署名肯特的辞职信。”

“好。”得到他绝不张扬出去的保证后，克拉克毫不犹豫的就答应了。临走时他还顺手把照片收了起来，因为他觉得其中有几张拍的真心不错。

但这丝毫没有成为影响他的心情原因。 

临下班时他接到了房东太太的电话。老妇人询问了他一些关于最近生活的事。寒暄问暖了一阵，最后还是委婉的指出让他另寻住处。不用猜，肯定又是那个莱克。

房东太太是个虔诚的天主教徒，只要莱克说自己和一个男人之间关系不明不白……克拉克也不想让她难做，何况这个善良的老妇人一直都是超低价把房子租给自己。

那么现在……他去哪找一个像现在这么好的房子？自己积蓄没多少，还刚没了工作，而且家里还有个人等着……

想着想着，克拉克反倒露出了笑容。

对啊，还有个人在家里等着自己呢。

他拿出钥匙，房门的把手刚刚转动，还没来得及把刚摘下的眼镜放到桌上，就促不及防的被一片黑暗蒙住了双眼。“嘿……！”

“嘘——没事，是我。”这人轻笑了一声，伸手在他眼前晃了晃，确定他看不到后才小心的将黑布在他脑后打结。

“B？”听到那熟悉的声音，克拉克也跟着扬起嘴角，“别闹了，我还要去准备吃的呢。”说着，他就要去拉扯蒙在眼上的布料。

“别动！”他的手被拍了下去。

“……B？”克拉克有一点吃惊。

大概是觉得刚刚的语气过于严肃，那人的声音慢慢移动到克拉克耳后，放轻、甚至还带了点诱哄的意味。“听我的……现在别睁开眼睛。”湿热的鼻息喷洒在颈侧，让克拉克不禁缩了缩脖子。 

“今天的工作还顺利吗？”他像往常一样，在克拉克侧脸轻轻落下一吻，转而轻扯着他的领带，一步一步引导着他走向公寓里唯一的一个单人间。“你回来的比以前要晚。”

“想我了？” 语气带着笑意。

他哼了一声做回答。他当然会抱怨了。出于一些特殊情况，B很少会外出活动。自己不在时，他就只能自己待在这个五十平米左右的小房子里。而作为一名记者差不多每天都需要早出晚归，这样一来更是少有陪伴他的时间。所以B总是在夜间时更加活跃——至少克拉克是这么觉得的。

“以后不会了。”克拉克像对待一个任性的孩子般宠溺的哄着，“我已经辞了工作。”他被那个抱有不满的人推坐到那个勉强能塞下两个人的小床上。他按着要求的一直闭着眼，挺直了下脊背，又让自己完全放松下来。

“劣质的玩笑话。”B定论。但不可否认，这的确有效的逗得他开心。他站在克拉克面前，眼神敏锐清明，就像猎豹在审视自己胸有成竹的猎物。“你那点工资现在就已经不够我们两个用了。”

“说到这个嘛，”克拉克当然不知道正有两束贪婪、赤裸、仿佛要盯穿他身体的炙热目光注视着他。所以他继续着这个轻松的玩笑，“我真一直觉得你挺值钱的。”

“怎么？想拿我换钱？”

“也不是不行啊。如果卖给模特公司的话，我想想看，大概三千？”

这个结论让B噗的一声笑了出来，“原来我就值那么点钱吗？”

“嗯……也许是少了点。”他沉吟着，“你的身材特别好，那么……也许五千？”B轻轻笑着，一直没有其他的动作，于是克拉克抱了想偷偷摘下布带看看他在做什么的想法。说话间，他的手一点一点向上，摸上了那条遮住他视线的织物。

这倒好像正中某人下怀，面前人的嘴角勾起了很大的弧度。克拉克才微微动作一点的手就僵住了。他感觉到有灵活、柔软的事物缠上了他的食指，然后一点一点的、开始舔舐。他听到了细微的、像小奶猫舔食乳汁时的声音。双唇若有若无的触碰到克拉克的脸颊，后者僵直着身体，仿佛真的化成了一塑雕像。“五千你也亏。”他用轻轻牙齿摩擦着他的手指，说话的声音有点含糊不清。

反应过后的克拉克瞬间抽回手，他张着手指，那只沾了他唾液的手似乎已经无处安放。他停在空中犹豫了一下，最后选择把它们轻轻的搭在自己的大腿上。

“跟你说一件事，”B的声音听起来愉悦的很，没有表现出一丝尴尬。克拉克刚刚纠结的小动作在他看来可爱极了。“我的记忆，我想起来了。所有的一切。”

“哦，那真是个好消息！”他惊喜，但这有那么一瞬，随即语气充满了担忧。“……你还好吗？我是说……你有没有想起………其他的事？”

他没有得到回应。

一起生活的这几个月，B都在逐渐恢复记忆，时不时就会想起些他从前生活中的片段。而情况很不乐观。有好几个晚上他从噩梦中惊醒，他红着眼眶，面色苍白一言不发，只是紧紧抱住自己颤抖个不停。那双手臂搂着克拉克的胸膛，那么用力，像是要压碎他的肋骨。他咽唔着、哽咽着、甚至是在乞求这份真实存在的温暖不要弃他而去。而在这种情况下，克拉克无能为力。他只能一遍又一遍的安抚他绷紧的脊背，在他耳边一次又一次的柔声许下不会离去的承诺。克拉克会因为他的笑容感到快乐，会因为他的痛苦感到心碎，他将那些凡人不可察觉的微妙表情尽收眼底只为化解深埋在B心中的梦魇。

布鲁斯直到现在还没有回应。克拉克开始变得焦虑不安，试探着轻唤了一声，他怀疑是自己又让他想起了些什么可怕的事情……

“没事，我很好。”B早就知道应该在什么时候给予他恰当的安抚。被收留的日子长了，他们的关系也开始变得亲密。克拉克矢志不渝的相信这个世界是美好的，他总会用积极的想法去填充令人懊恼的缺憾，为迷雾中挣扎着的自己引去光亮。月余的时间，足以让两个人成为彼此的依赖。

“我的漂亮男孩，叫我布鲁斯。”布鲁斯跪到床上，把一条腿轻轻隔至在他腿间，双手扶住克拉克的肩膀，用力把他推倒在床上。“我的名字是布鲁斯•韦恩。”

克拉克顿住了一下，轻轻呢喃着，下意识的反复咀嚼这个名字。很熟悉，好像在哪听到过。

“你现在的唇形，会让我误以为你在索吻。”这是实话。他俯在克拉克身上，低沉的声音在他耳际轻语。“没人告诉过你，一直叫着别人的名字，很不礼貌吗？”

这可不像平时那样闹着玩。克拉克吱唔了两声，尝试向后移动身体，思考着再说些什么。他其实早就意识到自己和他之间的关系已经超过了一般朋友。暧昧不清的感情时常会令人不知所措，尤其是你身边的那个人还恰好拥有人神共愤的面容和躯体的时候，理智就更容易被挤出头脑。而B……哦不，是布鲁斯，他就像是那点随时都能引起燎原之势的星星之火，从自己进门开始就在不断的撩拨自己的神经，他觉得就快要控制不住自己的身体了。

克拉克想起身后撤，谁知那人却追的更紧。直接将他的手腕固定在头的两侧。“嗯哼？克拉克？”他弓着身体继续轻语，带着势在必得的笑。

“对了，嗯……布鲁斯，”克拉克躲开喷洒在颈间令人心痒难耐的吐息，努力寻找着话题。“今晚还想去公园走走吗？上次来要你电话的女孩，我回来时看到她了。她还坐在那儿等你呢。”

“哦？那个长椅？”他自然的接过话题，“今晚就算了，我想做些更美妙的事。”

克拉克没敢问出口。到这种地步他还不知道布鲁斯想做些什么的话，那他简直就是蠢到家了。布鲁斯的说话的声音缓慢，听起来格外慵懒，像是口上了年代的古钟敲出的声响，声音磁重、低沉绵长，令人下意识的去仔细捕捉每一丝音律，感受它的每一次震颤。他沉默等待着，然后隔着布料，他感受到了缓慢游走在他眉眼间的手指。布鲁斯开口了：“我待在这儿有多久了？三个月？还是五个月？超人刚把我送来那时候，我不仅是丧失了记忆，而且还摔坏了脑子，行动几乎不能自理，就像个帕金森患者。” 布鲁斯的一只手开始从容不迫的解他衬衫的扣子。“告诉我，克拉克。你哪儿来的耐心照顾我这么久？当时的你甚至还不知道我是谁。”

克拉克想要说话，但最后他只做了一次深呼吸。在胸膛上大肆抚摸的手，灵活的游走着，试探着画圈，轻轻按住一侧的胸肌开始一寸一寸色情的揉弄。布鲁斯低头含住了他因吞咽而不停滚动的喉结，湿热的鼻息在他颈间作祟。目的明确的结果往往是放纵。克拉克试图唤回大脑内的一丝清明——但他已经勃起了。他可以打开透视看清周围的情况，但那人却恰好在此时转移目标吻上了自己的眼睛。该死的这让他再次顺从的阖上了眼皮。

“别紧张……”他轻笑着看克拉克胸膛起伏的程度越来越大——而这实际上就是他想要的结果。不过这还不够。

布鲁斯将膝盖抵住他腿间明显凸起的一块上，一下一下缓慢的顶弄着每一次都变得更坚硬的那处，他听到克拉克开始失控的粗喘。灵活的手指轻快的在他的乳头上拧了一下，克拉克沙哑的叹息声助长了他的欲火，令他的肉体更加煎熬。“你比我想象的要硬得多。”他知道这套不合身的西装下隐藏着一副完美的大卫躯体，鲜活而如此……敏感。克拉克下意识的自控让布鲁斯觉得他性感极了，这比他想象过的还要好，比他的性幻想好上百倍千倍。布鲁斯吞咽着，这对他来说又何尝不是一种折磨？

“B……布鲁斯……”克拉克冲着前方舔了舔嘴唇。他呢喃着，试探着，声音微弱不稳却带了明显的渴望。黑色布带遮住了那双比晴朗太空还清澈湛蓝的眼睛，这让布鲁斯的视线只能落在被克拉克湿润过的嘴唇上。

布鲁斯觉得自己的喉咙干渴难耐。他确信之前自己在性这方面只保留了三岁孩子的智商，不然他每天最渴望的事情肯定就是和这个尤物在床上操上几场。他粗鲁的抓住克拉克的下巴，急不可耐的吻上那双一直在扰他心神的嘴唇。

他早就该这么做了。

布鲁斯发出一声满足的叹息，像在沙漠中发现了绿洲的迷路者，只剩下汲取他口中甘甜的本能。克拉克伸手扣住他的后脑，在布鲁斯喘息的空余抬起脖颈，更加卖力的继续侵略城池。那条滑溜溜的舌头灵活的扫过他的牙刃，毫不费力的攻入他的齿关。就像一场角逐，他一刻不停的啃咬布鲁斯的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌尖，在唇齿间咽下布鲁斯口中溢出的饥饿呻吟，任由两人交缠的唾液顺着自己的下巴滑落。

“该死！”布鲁斯粗喘着从他的攻势中逃离出来，双手按住他的肩膀。身下那人只是轻张着唇喘息，被自己凶狠啃咬过的嘴唇充血红肿，湿亮亮的沾满了唾液。第一场就败下阵来可是在他计划之外，这让布鲁斯觉得很有必要扳回一局。他撕扯着克拉克的腰带，隔着内裤揉弄他巨大坚硬的那根。“几个月来，我也没发现你有出去找过伴。告诉我？克拉克，你怎么解决的？”

克拉克抑制了喘息的声音，闷哼起来。这人明明知道一切却还要恶劣的问出口。他好像一直都不知道“羞耻”是什么意思？当初自己逼不得已帮他打手枪的时候也是，布鲁斯遵从本性纯粹的享受其中，最后闹得脸红心跳的只自己。克拉克发出一声极低的呻吟，他摆动腰身，试图在布鲁斯手中获得更多快感。

“嗯？怎么不说话？”布鲁斯解除他下身的束缚，握住弹出的那根，暗自咂舌感叹他的尺寸。“从什么时候开始的？你开始叫着我的名字自慰？”

“我……我以为……唔……”未说完的话都变成了破碎的喘息声，这显然让布鲁斯的心情变得愉悦。

“你以为什么？我不知道？”他迅速的在顶端舔了一下，粗糙的舌苔舔过溢出的黏腻液体，在他们拉开的空隙间抻出一道淫荡的丝线。他吻住身下因此而轻颤的那个人，将舌尖上残留的体液用一种更黏腻的方式送回他嘴里。“你可真纯。”他最后咬了下克拉克的嘴唇，痞笑着，邪魅的勾起嘴角。他的胯部紧贴住克拉克的，双手撑在他头的两侧，以一种缓慢的节奏开始前后摆动身体磨蹭两人的阴茎，话语间夹杂着喘息。“你可是每次都……消失快一个钟头……你真以为我不知道…？” 

克拉克终于能趁此时抓住这个像蛇一样灵活的人。他握住布鲁斯的腰，手指下意识搭在他臀部翘起的曲线上。等等这家伙什么时候把自己剥光的？

“你都是自己解决的吗？那时候你都想了什么？嗯？”他剥光克拉克的衣服，喘息着又在他的眼罩上落下一吻。“你挺着这么大的家伙，叫着我的名字…幻想着对我做些什么……？”他们摩擦的动作越来越快。克拉克隐忍着，双手爬上环住他的背，勾住他的肩胛骨。“B，停下唔……”

布鲁斯却忽略了他，“你只想接吻吗？仅此而已？我猜猜看，你想让我继续给你打飞机？唔……也许更多？说出来，或许我会同意给你一次完整的……”

“我说……停下。”克拉克手臂发力，瞬间调换两个人的位置。被他压在身下的人轻笑一声，身躯在柔软的床垫上弹了两下，继而他搂住克拉克的脖子，凑到他耳边，轻声吐息，继续他未说完的话——“口活。”他很满意克拉克因此而发出的喘息声。布鲁斯歪着头，两双目光之间好像毫无遮拦。他天真的眨着眼，突然伸手迅速扯去了克拉克眼上的布带。“我知道你在看着我，无趣的家伙。”布鲁斯迎上那双同样赤裸的目光毫无闪躲，“你这么看着我，是想直接干我后面吗？你想象过是吗？在你一点一点侵入我，在我紧紧吸着你的时候？”

“唔……”克拉克吞咽着，他像一头因被压抑控制而挣扎许久困兽，从喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮声。他垂头在布鲁斯颈窝，嗅着这副同样渴求的躯体，呼出的空气炙热得仿佛能灼伤他的皮肤。他一定要让自己说出口，一定要让自己亲口承认自己渴望这个吗？哦是的没错。因为他就是这样恶劣的混蛋，他就是想要撕去你的外壳逼你到失控只剩下真实，他总是能想办法得到他想要的一切。

然后克拉克也笑了。

“那么你说…什么才叫有趣？”他调整着身体的位置，把他的猎物困在臂弯间，将胯下坚硬的性器抵在布鲁斯相对柔软的大腿内侧。“比如你想知道，‘我对你做了些什么？’”

他扬着嘴角。“没错。”

“那么……我应该告诉你……”他一口咬上毫无防备的脖颈。这使他身下的人不着痕迹的战栗了一下，他配合着，小心的微微偏过头。“很久之前……我已经操过你无数次了，就在我的幻想里。我想象着你这张漂亮的脸沉浸于欲望的时候会换上什么样的表情。”他抓住布鲁斯的下巴上扬，让他把脖颈抻长。克拉克的唇瓣贴在他的颈动脉上，舌尖缓慢的舔过那一圈齿痕。他能清晰的感受到布鲁斯逐渐紊乱的心跳。“我能进入你，在你止不住呻吟的时候开始操你。”他听到布鲁斯喉咙里发出了一声微弱的呻吟，喉结也因为他吞咽的动作滚动了两下。“而到那时你只剩下‘承受我’这一个选项。即使到最后你觉得再也承受不住我也不会停下，即使你会哭那也不行。因为我还硬着，特别特别硬。而你知道这意味着什么吗？”细碎的吻一直蔓延到他耳根，布鲁斯忍不住颤抖了一下。他剧烈的喘息着，为克拉克所说的一切。他伸手抚慰自己的阴茎，勉强有单词从他干哑的喉咙里跑出来，“什么？”

“这意味着我还能继续操你。”克拉克舔吻着他的脖颈，他的幻想像魔咒般一点点渗透进布鲁斯的脑海。“这次我会从背后进入你，这个体位能让我插的更深。我会继续狠狠地干你，并且你没办法逃离，只能为我张开双腿。你会哭着求饶，但那没有用，你所有的示弱和乞求都只能让我更想用力的操翻你。”

“哈唔……”他急促的喘息着，快速撸动自己。抵在他大腿上那个超常硕大又火烫的东西无时无刻不在提醒着他，克拉克有资本能做到他所说的一切。他呻吟着，在克拉克留给他的那唯一一点空间内难耐的挺动腰身，迅速的操着自己的拳头。“克拉克……！”

“你想射了，是吗？你是不是特别喜欢这样？”

“是！是！是的！该死的你……我爱死这样了！”

几乎在克拉克伸手覆上他阴茎的瞬间他就射了。他张着唇，乳白色的液体胡乱的溅上了他们的胸膛。他颤抖着呻吟喘息，用力拥住覆在身上的强健躯体。紧绷的弦总会有断裂的那一瞬，何况两具火热身躯的主人致力于相互挑逗试探对方身体的底线。但这的确远远出乎他的意料——他明明能坚持更久的。布鲁斯没能思考更多，剧烈的高潮空白了他的头脑，他只能依照本能继续发出渴求的呻吟。该死的他想得到更多！接吻或者抚摸无论什么都行！但一定要比现在这样更狠，更深入。

脱水一般，紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松下来，布鲁斯缓过神，发现自己视线迎上的那双蔚蓝的眸子中也只剩下了野性和欲望。那双一直胡乱抚摸布鲁斯身躯的手目的明确的握住了他的臀瓣。布鲁斯发出一声低吼，就在克拉克挺着阴茎在自己腿间开始磨动时。“进来。”

“不行，你会受伤。”

“我不会！你快点进来！”他挣扎着尝试翻身，也许由他主导这场性爱的节奏会快得多。他低声嘀咕着几句脏话，丝毫动弹不得。克拉克已经将他牢牢锁死在身下。“该死的你就快点！”

克拉克沉默着探索他的身体，在手指触碰到之间隐藏着的小口时，他向布鲁斯投去一个带有些许惊异的眼神。“你做了什么？”

“一些新奇的小玩意，润滑剂之类的。”

布鲁斯的后穴只是摸起来就很柔软。克拉克很容易就插入了一根手指。他的身体内部更加火热，并且潮湿，在感受到入侵物的时候就立刻吸附了上去。布鲁斯攀在他耳边轻语，声音低哑而诱惑。“我都准备好了，为你。”

克拉克用一声低吼回应他，再次粗鲁的插进两根手指。他努力不去想象布鲁斯为了扩张而润滑自己时的模样——他会咬着嘴唇，也许还会因羞耻紧闭双眼。他用的是自己的手指吗？也许他会挑一些更大的什么东西撑开自己？他会喊着自己的名字吗？

布鲁斯抓挠着克拉克的脊背，开始顺着他手指抽插的节奏在他身下难耐的扭动腰身。他发出呻吟，“克拉克……”

哦……会的，一定会的，那副画面就像真实存在着，布鲁斯会用他的手指迅速的去操干他自己，就像自己现在做的这样。他会呼唤着自己的名字，一直到他把自己完全打开……

“你这只淫荡的小猫。”克拉克把抽出的手指伸到布鲁斯眼前晃了晃，上面染满了黏腻晶亮的体液。他用命令的语气:“舔干净。”

视觉上的冲击太大了。布鲁斯根本没有犹豫，他摆出一副乖巧的样子，双手抓过他的手腕，探出舌尖，一点点舔舐着那些修长的手指。

他原本以为他应该再为布鲁斯扩张一会儿的。

克拉克的阴茎撞进来的时候布鲁斯呛了一下，这根粗大的玩意毫无预兆的就捅了进来，缓慢而坚定的撑开紧窄的肠道，好像没有尽头一样连续不断的深入。这感觉异常清晰，当他被一点点撑开、占有，就像是海蚌被无情的撬开壳子，最终暴露出他柔软的内在。这令他感到不安，但更多的却是一种能够释怀的喜悦。布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，紧紧抱住了身上的人。

“布鲁斯，你怎么样？”克拉克停了下来，他感受到了布鲁斯身体的绷紧，回应他的也只有布鲁斯急促的喘息声。他们的连接处并不算干涩，但对于克拉克的尺寸，这些润滑还远远不够。

克拉克把头抵在布鲁斯颈窝，呼出团团热气。这副身躯湿热紧致的内在让他很难控制自己不去狠狠操干它的主人。他的双手抓住了两侧的床单，手臂和脊背上的肌肉因为隐忍而纠结到一块，“我们…可以停一下……”

“别动！”在克拉克尝试退出的时候布鲁斯按住了他的腰。“都进来。”

“什么？不，不行，你…”

“克拉克！”布鲁斯打断他，“这是只有你能给我的，我知道我想要什么。我现在只想你用你巨大的老二狠狠地干我。”

“不，等等，我不是这个意思……”

“哦该死的别想什么润滑剂了，就现在，占有我、填满我、干我、插我，随便你怎么……啊！操！”克拉克一举插入时他叫喊着发出满足的呻吟，一直到全部没入的时候克拉克还连续顶了顶跨，让他的性器埋入的更深。克拉克亲吻着他的身体，从他的脖颈开始。布鲁斯顺从的仰了头，脖颈上留下一串串红痕。“还好吗？”

布鲁斯咽了口口水，点点头。还是……太粗太长了，这根性器的主人有点过分宣示自己的存在了。布鲁斯轻哼着，将他的头按压在自己胸前。克拉克开始缓缓抽动，幅度越来越大，试探着移动去撞击他的敏感点。他舔咬着布鲁斯的胸肌，舔湿然后用力吮吸他的乳头，一直到布鲁斯难耐的挺起腰身，声音完全变成享受的呻吟，他才开始加快下身抽插的速度。

“你是对的，也许根本不需要什么润滑剂。”布鲁斯的身体很快就适应了被自己插入，被撑得没有一丝褶皱的穴口卖力的吞吐着自己的性器，干涩而紧致的内部也很快就被催熟催化，柔软的肠肉开始分泌用作润滑的体液，伴随着抽插的节奏热情的律动。

克拉克拖起他的屁股，布鲁斯的两条长腿自然的就环住了他精壮的腰。“哦……B，你果然有一个绝妙的屁股，”他抓了满手质感柔韧的臀肉揉捏，忍不住冲撞的愈加用力。“并不仅仅是看起来……操起来的感觉也一样……哈……美妙。”肉体间的拍击声变得越来越快。“不……等…等等……”布鲁斯开始费力的喘息，克拉克已经把他的双腿抗到肩膀上了。那根又粗又大的性器就这样一下又一下越来越快的垂直没入他的身体。他颤抖着腰身支撑身体，每次那根凶器离开，他都觉得下次一定会因为更用力的插入而被捅穿。

“哦我的天！唔……克拉克！……哈啊……”布鲁斯呻吟着，他想象过和克拉克性爱会是什么场景，会像是两头发情期中的猛兽那般激烈没错，不过自己纯处下风被操的喘不上气可不在计划之中！

“想要更多？这样吗？”他们之间的交媾开始响起淫靡的水声，润滑剂和体液混合到一起被抽插的动作带出，布鲁斯挺翘的屁股已经被克拉克剧烈进出的动作拍击得通红一片。

似乎是放弃了用语言表达，布鲁斯深吸一口气，努力把克拉克拉下来，和他交换黏腻潮湿的吻。这并不容易，做到这个动作几乎使他的身体对折，不过好在他身体里的硕物终于安稳下来了。

克拉克像是突然想到了什么，低头吻了吻他扑红的脸颊，退了出来。他一只手抚摸着布鲁斯重新挺立的阴茎，在布鲁斯小腹上来回扫视。“我听说刺激前列腺会带来更多快感。”这句话让还在喘息中的布鲁斯下意识的抖了一下。

“那样会更舒服。”克拉克捞回他的腰，分开他的双腿就像摆弄一个木偶一样容易，他跪坐在布鲁斯腿间，抬高他的臀部，饱满的龟头不断研磨着已然红肿的后穴，挤进那处小口然后轻挑着拔出，“想试试吗？”

被撑开的穴口不停的收缩，敏感的内部迅速的律动着。被粗鲁的侵犯久了，身体竟是产生了一丝依赖感。他觉得空虚，依照本能向上迎合着克拉克挑逗的动作，除了喘息不发一语。克拉克知道这个时候让布鲁斯示弱还是很困难的，即使有些挑战，不过他还是很期待布鲁斯被操到神志不清时会是什么样子。

克拉克撸动着他的阴茎，俯身找到他的嘴唇轻轻啃咬，下身的肿胀很缓慢的挤了进去，每次只插入一半就缓慢的撤出，湿热的甬道完全顺从的接纳了入侵的异物，讨好般律动挤压，在他退去时不舍的吸附挽留。布鲁斯闭着眼，微仰着头和克拉克唇舌纠缠，发出慵懒享受的呻吟。

克拉克继续挺动着，不过这次他改变了角度，突然用力一插到底。“唔……”他身下的人猛的睁开眼睛，身体反射性的挺动了一下，轻轻颤抖。克拉克带了笑意低下头，捕捉到布鲁斯的舌头吮吸，无视他唔唔的抗议声，又接连朝着那点撞击了几次才放开他。“很舒服吧？”

“……”布鲁斯只是伸手撸动自己的阴茎，现在他不想回答这种问题。他叹息着，更加用力的抚摸自己，让来自前列腺的刺激更快的缓和过去。

克拉克用力挺了挺跨，埋在布鲁斯体内的凶器又有大干一场的趋势，“你真的想要忽略我吗布鲁斯？”克拉克握住他的腰，阴茎抵着那点用力的插到更深处。只这一下，就让布鲁的阴茎颤抖着溢出一波体液。他没给布鲁斯喘息的时间，向着能让他疯狂颤抖的点狠狠撞击，不断的加深加快。“我有没有达到你的预想？”

“唔嗯嗯……”

“哦……差点忘了，我还应该操哭你来着。”也分不清布鲁斯说了什么，他发出的音节到唇边最后都变成了模糊的呻吟。而克拉克还在不断加力操干他的身体，将阴茎退出大部分只剩下饱涨的龟头，然后抵着他的敏感点再用力连续不断的撞击。他们身下的小床发出抗议的吱嘎声，布鲁斯的手指深陷入克拉克的背，一直到他的呻吟染上了哭腔，克拉克也没有停下又深又狠的抽插。

“你喜欢这样是吗？”

布鲁斯发出一串气声，也许他想说话，但他现在连攀住克拉克的肩膀稳住摇晃的身体都做不到。

“你想要更多？”

他点点头，又迅速的摇了摇头。因为克拉克给予的太多，他根本无从思考。他想要逃离，最后却伸手勾住了克拉克的腰线。快感堆积的太多无处宣泄，最后全部化成眼泪从他的眼角蜿蜒而下。

“为我……高潮。”克拉克也同样张着唇，他看着布鲁斯眨着泪水的眼睛，忍不住更加用力侵犯给予他更多。他们的肉体激烈有力的碰撞着，急促混乱的喘息声交织在一起。布鲁斯微微扬起下巴，克拉克也同时低下头，他们微张着的嘴唇若有若无的触碰到一起，交换着无声的喘息和呻吟。

高潮的到来让布鲁斯有一会儿失神，等他意识到克拉克也紧跟着射在自己身体里的时候，他忍不住又发出一声呻吟。“布鲁斯……”

“唔……你重死了……！”布鲁斯嫌弃的推了推瘫倒在身上死沉的人。推了又推，克拉克却动也不动。

最后布鲁斯选择凑上去吻他。“现在开始你就为我工作了。星球日报都是我的了。”他笑着说。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:他是另一个世界的超人。  
> 警告:ABO设定。Alpha超人/Omega蝙蝠。超人第一人称视角。

我把他按下去吸我的老二，老天……他的那张嘴——我不知道这只蝙蝠有多久没被喂饱过了，他根本没有抗拒我！那条绝妙的舌头热切的舔着我，饥渴又热情。我的蝙蝠从来没有表现出对我的渴望，更不可能像这般明显的诱惑我。他抓着我的大腿给我做一次又一次的深喉，呻吟着，动情的望着我，咽下我的全部精液。我几乎就要忍不住了，这画面比我想象中的还要香艳，我想全部射在他脸上，沾污他漂亮的脸蛋让那上面挂满我的精液。他将那个放荡的花花公子表现得活灵活现，他现在就是榨食我精子的恶魔。

“哈……布鲁西，你享受这个。你想要这个是吗？”我的阴茎将他的嘴唇撑到变形，他冲我眨眼，低哼着点头。哦是的，我能闻到他潮湿的下体。老天保佑Omega的发情期，如果我的嗅觉没有欺骗我，他的后面没人动过。

一个处子。万花丛中处处留情的布鲁斯•韦恩居然是个处子。这认知让我激动不已。

他将我吐出来大口的喘气，嘟囔着说我为什么又胀大了。他泛着泪光的眼睛看得我心软，但我压抑不住马上占有他的欲望，如此冲动、如此强烈。我将他拉起来狠狠的吻住他，吮吸他的舌头，在他嘴里尝到了咸涩的味道。我不知道这个世界的人为什么会放过此般尤物……但谁他妈在意？我马上就会成为和他一起攀上极乐的人。

他在逞强。跳到我身上用双腿夹住我的腰，至上而下凶猛的回吻我。看样子他就像真正处于主导地位的那个，如果忽略他剧烈起伏的胸膛和凌乱破碎的呼吸——他可能都晕了一会儿，如果我没有拖着他的屁股他肯定就会滑下去了，我能感受到温暖的湿液流到我手上。

我享受着我们肌肤相贴的感觉，他完全信任、依赖着我。他硬挺的阴茎在我肚子上磨蹭，他嗅着我的脖子、吻着我的下巴，趴在我的耳畔说着令我震惊的、火热的下流的幻想。

“你可真是……相当淘气韦恩先生。相当、相当的淘气。”

他冲着我缓缓绽开笑容，一副慵懒的样子说那最好给他点厉害瞧瞧。

我将他向上抛了一点，他吓得立刻搂住了我的脖子。那两瓣极具肉感的屁股夹住了我的手掌，我趁机摸到了那个潮湿的小口。“这处很敏感是吗布鲁斯？我正在摸着你呢，你有什么感觉？”

他发出了一个气声，想咬我的鼻子但没能做到，就扭动着身体用胸膛去挤我的脸。我用另一只手去揉捏那两片饱满的胸肌，轮流吸住他的乳头又舔又咬。他抱着我的头，挺着胸把乳肉向我嘴里送。

“如果可能的话，你一定会是个好爸爸的。”我激动的把他按倒在床上，手指尝试着探入他的身体。他张着双腿轻轻磨蹭着床单，问我为什么这么说。

“看这两片漂亮的奶子，看他们的乳晕和颜色，又大又深，奶水肯定不会少。还有……哦，你这个淫荡的家伙，你的乳头硬得像两块石头。”

他有些恼羞成怒，但我不会看错他的脸颊有一点潮红。他抬腿想要把我踢开，我立刻吻住了他的嘴。他的体香就是让我上瘾的春药，他灵活的舌头缠了上来，热情的和我的摩擦着，我能感受到上面粗糙的纹路。他很温顺的瘫软在我身下，却像我一样急切的交换着我们的体液，不老实的手挑逗着我的老二。

“布鲁斯……你愿意和我有个家吗？”我贴着他的额头同样的气喘吁吁。他似乎被我问住了，看着我的眼睛有一阵发愣。这可不常见。

“你是在向我求婚吗童子军？如果是的话选在这时候可真不怎么样。”他用腿勾住我的腰，眼里燃烧着熊熊欲火。“来吧猛兽，我已经太湿了。”

也许我应该更坚定一点去得到答案，但我绝对没办法忽视可以狠狠占有他的邀请。我鲁莽的撞了进去，完全的、不容置疑的占有了他。他的身体又湿又热，紧紧咬着我不放。我不怀疑他脸上有一丝痛苦的表情，很难想象蝙蝠侠愿意为谁完全敞开，这感觉对他来说肯定相当陌生。他一直在抚摸我的背，像是在安慰，也可能是想让我慢下来，但我做不到，尤其是那些蝙蝠尖爪在我背上因丝丝疼痛抓挠、将我抱得更紧时。

“你真是美极了，我亲爱的。我的归属，我的珍宝，我的……”我已经用尽了我能想到的赞美之词，用尽各种语言。我浑身的血液都在沸腾着，看着他微张的嘴唇，看着那张深陷情欲的俊美的脸。

他扯着嘴角骂我肉麻，上气不接下气。我能感受到他的身体正在慢慢放松下来。痉挛着的内部在邀请我进入更深，鲜活的Omega体香刺激着我的嗅觉，一股股温热的体液浇在我的阴茎上。他偏过头去紧紧抓住了枕头，吐出的呻吟渐渐攀上了哭音。

我也没能坚持多久，高潮来的措手不及。我紧紧拥着他，埋头在他颈窝幸福的想哭。我曾一度以为自己不可能再拥有这感受……

“我的老天……”他感叹着，也像是在惊叹。“明天报纸娱乐版头条:布鲁斯•韦恩在床上把Alpha童子鸡欺负哭了。”他很灵活的从我身下溜了出去，等我想去捉他时，他正不紧不慢的坐到我的大腿上，屁股里的精液都慢慢流了出来。“你真的射了不少，甜心。”他玩弄着我的老二，带着一丝得意。“但是很不幸，这样不能让我怀上小超人，你得能射进我的子宫里才行。”

如果这是暗示我可以……我觉得我立刻就硬的不得不再来上一发。“坐上来。”我捏着他的大腿，迫不及待。他还在挑衅我，说的我好像没法把他干开似的。“这次我会干翻你。”

“哦？是吗。”他扬起了下巴，撑着自己的身体小心的骑坐到我身上。看着他的肌肉慢慢律动着抻出优美的线条真是种极致的享受。他缓慢的向下摆动着臀部，叹息着、一点点将我的阴茎送得更深。他舔着嘴唇冲我快活的笑，眼神里带着股桀骜不驯的傲慢，让我想到氪星那种宁死也不愿屈于笼中的高贵的鸟儿。

“啊！唔……嗯嗯……慢些……克拉克——”

他此时的声音有一种不同的悦耳，没有蝙蝠侠那种加工过的狠厉，没有花花公子那种全然的轻佻，那么自然，糅杂着情欲的沙哑。尤其是他呻吟着叫喊我名字的时候……他让我变得贪婪，我想要成为他的世界。

我不知道Omega被打开子宫有多么疼，但我知道他露出的所有的表情都是真实的。他皱着眉头，流了眼泪，吞咽着、摔倒在我身上瑟瑟发抖。那处湿热让我变得更加狂躁。我想完成最原始的冲动，将他牢牢按住接受我的结，操到他尖叫、填满他的子宫，我想让他整个人闻起来都是我的味道。但那不行。我撕裂了床单，也许还抓破了枕头，因为有羽毛沾到他汗湿的皮肤上。

“克拉克……克拉克……克拉克……”他看起来也有些狂乱，捧着我的脸，整个身体都染上了情欲的粉红。他扭动着屁股磨蹭我的阴茎，火热的舌头一下一下舔着我的嘴唇。他断断续续的、几乎是哭着对我说让我更狠一点操他，他里面酥得流水，空虚的要命。

我说我能比他想象的更狠的去操他。

我将他推了下去，高举起他的双腿，确保每一下都能深深干进他的子宫。我的阴茎早就有了成结的趋向，顶端可能已经胀大了起来。他被我操得发抖，想要闭合的大腿止不住的打颤，他的下体……子宫都在痉挛，那处柔嫩颤抖着吸附住我，然后再被我狠狠顶开甚至变形。布鲁斯说的没错，他真的太湿了，黏糊糊的混着我的精液。他涌出的体液……我已经分不清哪次是自然分泌，哪次是因为高潮。他大叫着哭出声来，遮住了自己的眼睛。或许他一直都在高潮。

我按照他想要的那样没有停下，只想着下一次还要插得更狠更深。他的大腿几乎被我撞成了平角，上面布满了零零碎碎的指痕。我真正完全冲进那块柔嫩的所在时，他的手臂瞬间蓄满了力，紧紧搂住我的脖子甚至让我动弹不得。“就……”他喘息着咽下口水。我还以为我让他难过了，幸好并不是这样:“就……继续操我这里，然后填满我。”

我轻轻啄着他的嘴唇告诉他我愿意给他所有他想要的。他带着笑意慢慢躺回到床上，舒展了腰肢，发出一种含糊的咕噜声，漂亮的颈子抻长到极致。“克拉克，我最亲爱的，唔……你让我太舒服了。”

事实证明，他里面确实更敏感得多。我的性器卡在他的子宫里，只稍稍挪动一下就会引起他的战栗。我找到了一种温柔但不失力度的节奏去操他，稍微加上了些速度，他的下体被捣弄得流水，整个人都颤抖不停。Omega似乎都很害怕被触碰子宫，也许是那处过于脆弱了。我看到他小小的器官已经被插得充血变肿，但那份敏感带来的快感却让他不知餍足。我一下一下顶弄着他，他的大腿夹着我的腰，我听到了前所未有的甜腻的呻吟声，迷醉粘人。

“嗯！啊……克拉克……你准备什么时候射给我呢？”

“就现在。”我抓着他的腰，控制不住几次用力的深入操到他失神，连声音都变了调。他现在看起来那么糟糕。他跟随我的动作摇晃着，潮湿的头发凌乱的贴在额头上。他面上泛着红润，一层又一层干涸的泪水涂花了脸颊。他微张的嘴唇被吻到发干，他的舌头总会无意识的探出去湿润它们。

“哈……布鲁斯，你那么美！我的布鲁斯！我的……”我从未曾想过我能迎来如此激烈的高潮，当我终于卡进他的身体爆发出来，当那些微凉的体液溅上我的小腹——我听着他急促频繁的喘息声攀上巅峰，他用力抓着我的背，承受着我几乎失声——世界都消失了，所有的存在中只剩下他。

我听着他的心跳鼓点一般带动着我的，他的身体还处于紧绷状态。“终于……布鲁斯，你现在是我的了。”我扣住了他的两只手掌，他微微抽动手指也回握住了我。停留在他身体里的感觉太美妙了，当我们真正锁结对方、感受他的信息素融入我的血脉的时候。我舒适的有些发飘，简直无法用语言形容，可能……我们本就是一体结构。

我撑着身体小心的调整姿势，生怕我的体重会害他不适。他微微闭着眼睛，会时不时的发出两声低哼，就像我之前在他子宫里抽插时一样。老天……他总是发出那种声音，那种让我恨不得永远将他钉在我老二上的声音。也许他并不知道自己对我有多大影响力，等我的结消了，我敢说，我还能干上他一整天。

我才想到我还没来得及一一吻遍他的身体，还有那些不那么美观却无比神圣的疤痕。我去品尝他的脖颈时他偏开了头，但脸颊却向我贴了过来。我能猜到他的嘴角又带上了笑意。“活该你等到现在，难道你在指望我主动不成。”他的嘴唇轻擦着我的脸，对我讲起了情话。“我一直都在这儿。”他躺了回去，歪着头冲我意味深长的笑了。

“哦……布鲁斯。”我深深吐出一口气，心下抱怨我的结要那么久才能消散下去。(其实并没有那么久，但在当时的我看来简直太他妈的久了！毕竟它碍着我继续"办事"了！)这时候我可能得承认我在这方面的定力不够，因为我实在是他妈的忍不了他的挑逗！该死的顽劣的花花公子！“你可能忘了刚刚是怎么哭着求我轻一点慢一点的。”

他轻轻哼了一声，“我有吗？”又开始不认账了。他噘着嘴装出一副无辜的样子，几根手指挤压着我的嘴唇，试图探进我嘴里。“给我点信息素亲爱的，揉揉我的性腺。”

他带着我的唾液伸手到自己颈后，仰起头和我接吻。我们第一次选择的体位没能让我刺破他颈后的性腺，现在看来，这让他觉得不够满足。他吻着我的嘴唇慢慢加快手上的动作，Omega的信息素变得越来越浓郁。这就像在看他自慰，他喘得很快，呻吟声越来越大并且变得忘情。

我察觉到我的结有一点松动了，立刻抓着他的肩膀就着我们连接的姿势将他整个人翻过身去。他惊叫起来，“啊——天啊，克拉克！你太棒了！啊——天……”

“那你最好别乱动了，”我嗅着他的后颈，那里闻起来无比香甜。“乖乖等我的结消下去，不然我就不能继续操你了。”

他真的变得安静了。我轻轻舔了舔他的性腺，那块皮肤有一点发红，微微肿了起来。他发出了轻弱的呻吟声，但当我用舌头去碾压它的时候，他的反应有点激烈。他在我身下扭动身体，而那个挺翘诱人的屁股则不停的撞向我的小腹。

“你真是敏感啊布鲁斯。我猜你是被我舔到流水的？”

“操你的。”他回了我一句，但这却让我更想操他了。我用犬齿叼住了他的性腺，他微微缩起了脖子，身体向上抬了些，没有反抗，温顺得就像被拎起的小奶猫——我猜这是Omega的本能反应。他用单条手臂撑着身体，另一只手探下去套弄自己的阴茎，动作有些急切，显得杂乱无章。

“嗯唔……克拉克？”他在轻轻发抖，因为我开始向外抽动了。

“你里面都是水，布鲁斯。你能听到我插在你肚子里时的声音吗？”我拉着他让他跪立起来，阴茎快速的向内挺动。我用上了不少力气。“刚刚我碰到哪个位置让你发情了？是这里吗？还是这儿？哦……”我搂紧了怀里的人，刚刚整根抽出去的时候他猛地打了个哆嗦。“哦……就是这了。”在他子宫入口的位置。

他闷哼了一声像是回应一般更大的分开了腿，向后靠在了我身上。我揉搓着他的肚皮，另一只手探进他腿间分开了潮湿的臀瓣。我直接用上了三根手指去操他红肿的小洞，很多浑浊的体液都被带了出去。他磨蹭着我的胸膛，摇摆着身体呻吟不停，他甚至还坐到了我的手上。

“看我发现了什么？一只欲求不满的蝙蝠。手指都没法满足你了。因为你已经被我操开了，你想要更大更硬的东西去填满你的小洞对不对？”

“嗯嗯嗯…………”他的大腿根部都被流出的浊液打湿了，我注意到在我说话的时候又有一股几乎透明的清液从他腿间流了出来。“你可真骚啊布鲁斯。我才说了几句话你就能发情。”我将那些沾满体液的手指都塞进了他嘴里，我撑着他的口腔去玩弄他的舌头，有唾液流了出来但他还是握着我的手腕尽可能多的将它们吞食下去。我能感受到他紧张收缩的喉咙。该死的！这让我又想插他的嘴了。

他没有把我的手拉出去，而是含着我的手指一根一根的将它们舔舐干净。我狠狠的抽了他屁股一下，他惊叫了一声咬住了我的手指。哦……那手感简直无法描述的棒，这个漂亮的屁股操起来有多爽也只有我知道。“说出来你想要什么我就给你。”我揉着他的屁股，却恨不得立刻将他捅个对穿。

“嗯唔………”他喘了几声，微微扭过身体，嘴唇差一点就能贴上我的下巴。“我想要你，克拉克。”我能感受到他吐出言语的热度，“我想要你又粗又硬的大棒插我的屁股。嗯唔……它操我的时候那么凶，能把我插的像失禁一样一直高潮，就连我求饶他都不会停下……”

我掰着他的屁股整根撞进了他的身体——啊……这只不学乖的淫妖，他能用行动满足我的肉体，能用言语满足我的心理。出于各个方面，我都爱透了他。他的屁股被我撞得啪啪作响，汁液流的到处都是。我告诉他掰开自己的屁股这样我才能操的更深——他照做了，不稳的身体被顶的向前耸动着，大喊:“是的！克拉克！操我！更深！”

“你里面都被我操肿了，浪货。还想要？是想被插坏吗？”

他很大声的倒吸了口气，有一瞬间我对自己的用词感到心惊，但这顾虑在发现他还处于兴奋状态甚至比以前更甚时完全消失了。我对着他的性腺又舔又咬，这让他叫的更大声了。“啊唔！是的！是的！用你的大棒继续插我！插坏我！”

我胡乱的揉搓着他的胸肌，一点一点收拢手臂，将他牢牢扣进我怀里。他抓着我的手臂有了挣扎的倾向，因为我已经开始大开大合的操他的子宫了。子宫入口那圈小小的敏感的软肉只要稍微被触碰到就会惹得他发颤，不难想象我这样毫不温柔的操干会让他抽搐成什么样。他弓着背，抽噎着，眼泪流到了我的胳膊上。他可能早就想逃开了，但他现在根本没有可以支配自己身体的力气。

我一松开手臂他就滑了下去。我将他摆成跪趴的姿势撅起屁股，那浑圆的肉臀和被干到艳红的小口压榨的是我仅存无己的理智。他回过头可怜兮兮的望着我，泛红的眼眶和眨着水雾的眼睛那么美。我想吻他。我这么做了，握着他的下巴去吻他的嘴唇，然后阴茎狠狠挺入了他的身体。他像是被噎住一般发出了嘶哑的叫声，额头和手臂抵在了床上。我向两边分着他的臀瓣，操到他喷水，痉挛的子宫剧烈收缩着挤压我的阴茎。我就要射了，在他还有意识和我分享高潮之前我抓着他的屁股狠狠向内冲撞了起来。后颈那处毫无防备的皮肤被我的犬齿刺破，他半仰起头尖叫着，膝盖和手肘磨动着弄皱了大片床单，我牢牢咬着他，射在他的身体最深处。

他垮了下去，挺翘的屁股仍旧含着我的阴茎但整个身体都已经瘫在了床上。我满足的去吻他的后颈、品尝他的汗水、轻轻舔弄他红肿的性腺。我的每一次呼吸都要在他颈间完成——我一刻都不想离开他散发着香气的身体，他令我如痴如狂。

他的呻吟声慢慢变得柔软，就像融化了一般变成几不可闻的轻哼。他偏过头用脸颊轻轻触碰我的，用撒娇一般的声音说我以后就是他的人了。

“哦……布鲁斯……是的……我是你的。”那一阵喜悦袭来，我激动的嘴唇都在颤抖。我不知道他有几分认真，但这正是我曾渴望却没能得到的承诺。

我发誓我会用我的生命去珍爱他，死亡也无法将我们分开……

“告诉你吧，童子军。我是认真的。”没等我的结消散下去他就翻过了身，他搂住了我的脖子，还在轻轻喘息着。“用你攒下的那点可怜的工资给我买个钻戒吧。”

我看着他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，看着他轻轻勾起的嘴角。

我吻了他。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:在外执行任务的超人急着回去照顾他发情的伴侣。  
> 警告:ABO设定,Alpha超人/Omega蝙蝠

“嘿！看着点！蓝大个！”闪电用他的超级速度躲过天空中意外向他砸来的外星怪物，冲着超人不满的大喊。然而罪魁祸首却看都没看他一眼，只是对付着天空中那些成群的巨型苍蝇般的外星生物，出拳迅猛毫不留情。一只又一只巨大的怪兽在没来得及反应的时候就被打晕过去，雨点砸般落在地上，砸出一个又一个巨大的坑。

这一次，超人掐着一只怪兽的翅膀，压着它从天空中狠狠的砸进沥青地面里，巨大的冲击力激起的一圈灰尘。“哦天，这下子它后半辈子都别想飞了。”想着，闪电迅速闪到一边角落。

“你没发现超人今天有些暴躁。”说着，绿灯缓缓降落到闪电身边，用戒指幻化出一个棚子挡在他们头顶，防止那些被打到没知觉的怪兽砸到身上。“我觉得他用不着对这些没有脑子的外星虫子下这么狠的手。”绿灯扶着下巴，看着超人在天空中飞来飞去，几乎用他看不清的速度解决敌人。

“他也许不需要我们帮忙。”闪电掐着腰看了眼四周，那些昏迷的外星怪物在地上叠了一层又一层，“我在这的大部分时间都花在了去躲那些他打下来的苍蝇上。”

“嗯……”绿灯突然打了个响指，在闪电不解的眼神中神秘兮兮的凑到他耳旁，“你不觉得这跟今天没出席的蝙蝠侠有关？”

闪电看着他，一脸恍然大悟的表情。

没错，超人很不爽。又一拳把一只怪物揍进地里。这些可恶的没脑子的生物就这么突然开始成群的侵略地球，虽然它们除了经济以外没有造成其他损失，但超人还是没打算手下留情。偏偏就在这个时候！就这个时候——蝙蝠侠的发情期。

超人咬着牙，挥拳。可能几个月才会有那么一次机会，能等到那个倔强的骑士在他面前示弱。如果不是它们，这时候他也许正抱着他完美诱人的伴侣。

“Sons Of Bitches.”他恼怒的骂着。

“注意语言。”他和蝙蝠侠单独的频道传来声音。

超人大概停顿了十分之一秒。“嘿Bat，你还好吗？”他担忧的问着。

“事实上，并不。”低沉的声音传来，超人差点捏碎那个外星生物的脊椎。没等他继续追问，通讯仪那边就又传来了声音。蝙蝠侠故意压低了声线:“因为……我发现我已经湿透了。”

超人反应了一秒，接着又骂了一句。他想要努力控制自己不要受到干扰，但很明显的失败了。毕竟对面的人还在不停的煽风点火。“没办法，这是我逃脱不了的发情期。光是想着你我就控制不住自己的身体，我还在不停地分泌液体，唔……其实就是在流水。”

“哦……Bat。”再一开口，超人发现自己发出的声音就如同被扼住了喉咙般沙哑。他用超级速度一刻不停的清理残留的敌人，他不能停下，除非他想被人看到他的裤裆支起了一块。“现在可不应该……”

“没错，没错。现在。”他接过超人的话，故意曲解他的意思。“现在，我在想你的双手，用它们抚摸我的身体，从肩膀开始。你的手会仔细的抚摸过我的每一寸皮肤。它们会玩弄我的乳头很久，那时候我也许会挺着腰、控制不住的一直呻吟。你知道那是我的敏感点。然后你会抚慰我的阴茎，嗯……”他故意发出一声微弱的呻吟，很小，但他知道超人能听见。“这时候，你会粗鲁地把手指插到我的身体里，因为你要惩罚我，惩罚我过于心急想要更多更大的东西填满自己……”

“我还能让你渴求更多，而且我会这么做。”超人喘息着说出来，他想到了上一次。那次他的爱人坐在蝙蝠洞巨大的显示屏前，双腿大开着搭在操作台上，正用他自己的手干着他那湿漉漉的小穴。这画面无疑又能让他的阴茎硬上几分。

他用光速解决掉最后一只怪兽，停下来时他把他的披风扯到了身前，挡住自己下身凸出的器官，“告诉我怎么把这些苍蝇送回去，蝙蝠侠。然后乖乖待在那儿不要动，等着我回去干你。”

通信仪里传来一声拉长的呻吟。“我安排好了，”他喘息着，“全安排好了，戴安娜，她马上就到……”

超人用最快的速度赶回了蝙蝠洞。自己的Omega过于甜腻醉人的信息素充斥着他的鼻腔，一瞬间就带动着唤醒了他Alpha的冲动。他的阴茎胀得发疼，他现在就想要狠狠地疼爱属于他的Omega。“蝙蝠侠，我亲爱的。”他说着，走向前。

蝙蝠侠的呼吸变得急促，显然他也受到自己Alpha的影响。勾着嘴角，他把椅子转过来面对他，“克拉克。”

布鲁斯穿着完整的蝙蝠装，只是没有戴面具。他面色潮红，双唇微张，湛蓝的眸子带着水汽里面充满渴望。超人双手撑在椅把上，膝盖强硬的分开他的双腿，他半跪在座椅上，俯身吻住蝙蝠侠。

嘴唇相触那一瞬，蝙蝠侠就立刻侵入他口中，他的舌头舔过超人牙齿，他仰着头咽下他们的唾液，绕住超人的舌尖嘴里缓慢的吮吸出色情的声音。超人抵住他的牙齿，让他的嘴唇保持微张，断断续续的呻吟和压抑着的粗重喘息源源不断的从那双诱人的嘴唇中泄露出来。超人托着他的臀部把他抱了起来，走去他们的房间。

一离开他的嘴唇，布鲁斯就开始难耐的哼哼，不过几步路程，他就急切的上下移动着臀部在超人肚子上磨蹭自己的阴茎。他俯在他颈间贪婪的嗅着强大的Alpha信息素，将嘴唇凑上去的舔吻超人的脖颈，双手贪婪的抚摸他纹理分明的脊背，蝙蝠侠含住他的耳垂，沙哑着嗓子催促，“克拉克……”

“别急……”他粗喘着扣住他蝙蝠侠的大腿，不停揉捏着在紧身衣下包裹着的浑圆臀部，享受它的手感。超人把他放在那张大得过分的床上摆成跪趴的姿势，一把撕开他臀间的衣物。只是刚刚碰到他的大腿，Omega的体液就沾湿了他的手掌。“天，布鲁斯，你看你都湿成什么样子了。”

“嗯……没错……”他高高的翘起屁股，“因为我在发情……”有一瞬间，超人发现他身体的肌肉一下子完全绷紧了，然后又放松下来。更加浓郁Omega的体香刺激着他的超级嗅觉。他轻笑了一下，在那还在轻轻颤抖的臀部上用力扇了一巴掌，“热潮？”

“唔……！”又一次拍打，疼痛感伴随羞耻感袭来，又一波热潮。蝙蝠侠的后穴也轻轻颤抖着，源源不断的吐出透明的液体。超人用拇指按压着不断蠕动开合着的穴口，确认那儿足够柔软后，直接插入了两根手指。蝙蝠侠呻吟着，在他体液的润滑下，两根手指可以很容易的进出他的身体。他抬高臀部，身体前后移动，希望能通过身体里的异物得到更多摩擦的快感。在他再一次向后的时候，超人用力把自己的手指向前送去撞得更深，蝙蝠侠惊喘出来。

“告诉我，布鲁西，”超人把他其余的衣物除去，另一只手安抚着他一直在流着前液的阴茎。“这些手指足够满足你吗？”布鲁斯哼哼着，超人又强硬的塞了两根手指进去。那些手指极具挑逗性的扩张着他的肠道，把它们向四周撑开。布鲁斯惊恐的摔在柔软的被褥中。“唔……不……”Alpha强势的信息素让他觉得身体异常空虚，现在只想要抓住些什么值得信赖的人或事物全心全意的去依靠。因为始终没有被自己的Alpha贯穿填满，热潮已经越来越难捱了。“克拉克……”他已经被Omega的发情期折磨得浑身脱力。努力的支撑着自己的身体，他回过头，布满水汽的蓝眼睛带着明显的渴求，“克拉克，已经很久了，我想……”

“想什么？”超人把他体内的手指全部都抽了回来，将他翻过身，直视他美丽的蓝眼睛，带着满手湿漉漉的体液缓慢的撸动他的阴茎，“告诉我，布鲁斯，你想我怎么做？”

“嗯……”他让自己完全放松的躺在床上，在超人手中缓慢的挺动腰身，他了眼超人同样饱含情欲的双眸缓缓开口，“我想……你会用你的超级尺寸喂饱我饥渴的嘴，只要我想，不论上面还是下面。”他眼神迷离着舔了舔嘴唇，好像这一切正在发生。“你会把我钉在你巨大的阴茎上，狠狠地干我，操到我说不出完整的话满脑子剩下的都只是你。 ”

超人从喉咙中发出一声压抑的低吼，他迅速褪下衣物，在他尺寸可观的性器弹出来时布鲁斯重重的吞咽了一下，他看着超人同样热情、充满征服欲的眼睛。“我知道你一定会操到我哭着喊着求饶说太过，但你不会理会，因为你知道我能够承受，而我确实也只想要更多。然后你会全部射进我的肚子里，用你的结严严实实的占满我，让我连一滴精液都流不出来。”超人的眸子逐渐蒙上一层危险的野性，他看着布鲁斯的眼神仿佛就要把身下的人拆吃入腹。布鲁斯勾着嘴角，难耐的蹭了蹭床单，在那个超级的氪星阴茎顶上他屁股时轻声呻吟。

“知道吗布鲁斯，你说的所有的一切都会发生。”超人把他的双腿粗鲁的分开，用他粗长的阴茎对准那个饥渴开合着的小口轻轻刺探。“你的身体都会充满我的味道，我会让你在整个发情期期间都合不上你的腿。”

“我相信你能……唔！！！”布鲁斯呛了一下，惊叫出声。粗长的硬物就在这个时候狠狠贯穿了他。快感在一瞬间充盈，他满足的向后仰着，感受身体里Alpha粗壮的阴茎。

超人看着他脖颈抻出的完美曲线，低头含住他的喉结，他缓缓的抽动自己的欲望，布鲁斯发出一阵阵慵懒满足的呻吟。他拉下超人和他接吻，极具侵略性的把舌头伸到他的嘴里好像要舔到他的喉咙，他一刻不停的纠缠着超人的舌头，最后在他身体抗议着要摄取氧气时，他不得不停下来，粗喘着在超人耳边低喃，“就像这样，干我。”

“你总是喜欢被粗暴的对待。”超人一把拉起他的大腿缠在自己的腰上，又一股热流浇在他的欲望上，他用力挺了下腰，让他的膨胀阴茎更深地向他体内第二道入口撞去，“别夹那么紧。”超人用力的打在布鲁斯的屁股上，但这却只让他的肌肉变得更紧张。

“嗯……！混蛋，快点……”他呻吟着，伸手抚慰自己的阴茎，双腿自然的夹住了超人有力的腰。

“嗯？叫我什么？”超人抓住他的胯骨，开始迅速抽动他的阴茎。他足够熟悉布鲁斯的身体，几乎每一次冲击都狠狠干在他最内的那道入口上，快感迅速累积，他的身体痉挛着分泌出一波一波滑腻的体液。他的每一次撞击都能做到更深一点，更重一点，柔软的肠肉被一层一层迅速地推开，在他停留时又立刻绞上入侵的硬物。火热湿滑的甬道一刻不停的颤抖着收缩，超人喘息着，将自己的阴茎压在他的子宫口上用力研磨。“布鲁斯，你想我把你干开吗？就像这样，干开你身体的第二道入口。”粗长的阴茎再次用力撞上那条缝隙，布鲁斯呻吟着大喊，“啊！！！是的！克拉克！没错……啊！……”他吞咽着，“干开我，啊啊啊！嗯……射给我！……”

超人笑了一下，俯身吻去挂在他睫毛上的泪珠，对准他体内的入口，开始了更猛烈的抽插。布鲁斯完全沉浸在肉体的欲望中，英俊面庞染上两朵红晕，微张着嘴剧烈喘息着仿佛再也承受不住自己下一次更深的撞击，还有那双漂亮的眸子，该死的完美的诱人。想要让他完全臣服在自己身下的冲动越发强烈。超人再次把自己的阴茎狠狠地送进这个世界上最美丽的生物体内。

“克拉克啊啊！！我……嗯唔……”他的子宫在超人下一次完全进入时被闯开了。布鲁斯痉挛着射了出来，更浓郁的Omega体香环绕着他们。布鲁斯有一瞬间失神，高潮后他四肢酸软着，只能抱着超人的背大声呻吟，尽力抬高下体去迎合他迅速抽插的动作，尽力控制自己被超人过大力气撞得不稳的身躯。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”超人呢喃着爱人的名字，下身依旧不停的冲刺。超人向着他体内涌出更多火热液体的地方撞去。“布鲁斯，你是我的。”

“没错，我……嗯……”又一次撞击，布鲁斯抽搐了一下，差点咬到自己的舌头。“我……我是你的……”

超人按着他的胯骨，撞击的力度大的就好像要把他操进床里。“我的，我发情的蝙蝠。”他的阴茎前端开始涨大，又迅速抽送了几次，就在快要成结的时候迅速抽了出来，浅浅射在他的肠道。布鲁斯抱着他的背，胸膛还剧烈起伏着，对没有得到结感到许不满。“为了能干我更久？”超人挑了挑眉，承认。

“克拉克你个混蛋。”

他低下头和布鲁斯交换了一个黏腻的吻，过了一会儿，超人开口，“我喜欢你的发情期。”

“嗯？因为做爱的时候对你言听计从？你有什么阴暗的小心思？”布鲁斯笑着把超人推倒在床上，低头去舔他的脖颈。超人仰着头，从喉咙里发出享受的声音。布鲁斯继续向下动作时，他感觉到有温热的液体一点一点滴落在自己的大腿上。他又开始觉得口干舌燥。“布鲁斯……”

“嗯？”布鲁斯最后用牙齿拉扯一下他的乳头，从他胸前抬起头，调换了两个人的位置，低下头含住了他依旧硬挺的阴茎。

“哈……”超人粗重的喘息一次，用力掰开了布鲁斯挺翘的臀瓣，他看着那个被干得艳红，泛着潋滟水光的肉穴，只感觉下身又一阵冲动。“咳咳……”一直吮吸着他阴茎的布鲁斯咳了几下，握着他突然胀大的阴茎，回头埋怨的看了他一眼。

“抱歉。”超人又把目光放在了那个不断收缩着吐出乳白色体液的小口上，它似乎还在轻轻颤抖着。因为刚刚承受过自己的欲望，它想要合拢也只能是徒劳的收缩。超人轻轻伸入一个指节，看着敏感的肠道立刻缠绕上去含住它缓慢地蠕动。

“你说，我是不是该用什么堵住你贪吃的嘴呢？”超人用手指刺探着他的小穴，试图夹住里面的嫩肉。他发出低沉的呻吟声，因为布鲁斯正在给他做深喉。

“你这是……默许了吗？”他揉捏着那饱满的屁股，轻微挺动着下身，在布鲁斯口中进出。等到布鲁斯的肌肉放松下来的时候再次掰开他的臀瓣，吻上那个入口，把舌头插进他颤抖着的小穴里翻搅。

“唔……”Omega的身体结构，足够超人只用舌头就能刺激到他的敏感点。“克拉克……”布鲁斯扶着他的阴茎，瘫软着上身趴在他的大腿上哼哼。

“把你的屁股翘起来。”超人又一巴掌拍在上面，顺便揉捏了一把。他很享受它的手感，也很享受这具身体在那一瞬间的颤抖。

再次被推成跪趴的姿势，布鲁斯用手肘和膝盖撑在床上。刚刚稳住，粗壮的阴茎就用力的撞了进来。之前被干开的子宫入口还没来得及合拢，超人很容易的就能进入到他身体的最深处。他握着他的屁股，缓慢的将阴茎抽出一半，然后再狠狠地操弄回去，一次又一次，越来越凶狠。布鲁斯嘶哑着嗓子呻吟，那深度几乎要将他捅穿，硕大的龟头在他子宫内部摩擦撞击，柔嫩的内部被粗鲁的侵入，每一下都足够让他失去全部的力气，他几乎支撑不住自己。

“不……唔啊！克拉克！啊啊啊……嗯慢……”他的身体被顶撞得左右摇晃，又是连续几巴掌拍在那白花花的臀部上发出响亮的声音，布鲁斯呻吟着摇晃臀部，这时候的疼痛只能让他更加兴奋。“喜欢我干进你的子宫吗？嗯？喜欢吗？我发情的蝙蝠。”粉红色的手印渐渐浮现在白皙的臀肉上，交合处的体液不断被带出，湿哒哒的沾满了他的大腿。布鲁斯大声呻吟着承受超人的欲望，连续不断的刺激下他又到了一次高潮。

“没有力气了？”超人捞起他瘫软的腰，握住他的臀瓣向两边更用力的掰开，找回他自己的节奏，迅速操干那个湿润柔软的性器官。

“啊……！不……克拉克！不要！……嗯嗯嗯……”他四肢酸软，连逃离的力气都没有。晶莹的泪珠滚落被身下床单吸收，最后的一丝力气也被用来求饶。“不要了！……唔……放开我！……嗯啊……”又一次用力地操弄，布鲁斯的子宫深处一波热流浇在他的阴茎上，超人笑着又狠狠挺动了几下，“Omega的内部高潮？有那么爽吗，布鲁斯？”

现在他的阴茎只能射出一点点稀薄的液体，他的整个下体都在剧烈的痉挛着。超人把他抱起来面对自己，随着自己的动作一下一下轻轻舔着他的嘴唇。但他的下身可没有这么温柔，这几下操干就好像要捅穿身下的人一样狠。超人的阴茎在Omega热潮的刺激下迅速膨胀变大，布鲁斯能感觉到自己的身体正在被一点一点撑开、填满。最后几下冲刺，超人也颤抖着到了高潮。布鲁斯大张着嘴忍受那阵被打开的疼痛，湿润火热的肠肉拼命的绞紧坚硬的性器。一波一波精液冲刷着他的子宫，Alpha的结卡在体内，完全填满了他。

超人喘息着俯在他身上，拨开他凌乱汗湿的碎发，看着他有些涣散的蓝眼睛，轻声低喃。“布鲁斯，你真美。”他温柔的轻吻他潮湿发红的眼眶。

布鲁斯虚弱的张了张嘴，却没有发出声音。“什么？”他凑到布鲁斯唇边。

“操你的，克拉克。”他沙哑着嗓子。

“我也爱你。”克拉克笑着动了动下体，换来布鲁斯又一声呻吟。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:(二代超蝙背景)布鲁斯喝醉了。

布鲁斯的拇指缓慢的摩擦着高脚杯，他摇晃着杯中暗红色的液体，看向克拉克的眼神中闪烁着慵懒的光。

天知道他对这个完美的约会夜晚有多么满意。

看着坐在对面的人同样将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，布鲁斯扬起嘴角。当然，离他想象中的完美只差最后一步。“你先去还是我先去？”他问到。

“一起？”克拉克回以笑容。

“然后在浴室里开始第一发？”布鲁斯拎起酒瓶，不顾一身熨烫平整的西服，让自己摔进一旁的沙发。他挑起眉，语气显然带了一丝醉意。“乡下男孩，我可不会让你破坏了这个夜晚。”

“喔——那到底是谁每次先把我按进墙里？我的花花公子倒是走起了传统路线？”克拉克宠溺的笑着，转身走去浴室。离开前他抚摸着布鲁斯的头发，在他额上落下一吻。“别喝太多，我不确定这酒对人类会有多大影响。”

“唠叨的家伙。”布鲁斯嘟囔着比了一个“OK”的手势，满足的闭上眼，让自己完全陷进松软的沙发里。他们真的很久没有像这样轻松了，多重身份让他们没能有很多可支配的私人时间，近来突然多起来的工作更是让他们分身乏术，以至于他们每次抓住可以独处的时间都恨不得立刻用自己的舌头堵上对方的嘴。

假期对他们来说简直就是种救赎。他们可以真正融入喧嚣繁世，只做一对热恋中的小情侣，就像现在这样——简单的小公寓、普通的晚餐、舒适的沙发，还有……嗯……布鲁斯费力的睁了睁眼，这氪星的红酒的劲儿还真大…… 

克拉克发誓他连十分钟都没用上。他将头发迅速的擦到半干，只披了一件素白的浴袍就出来了。他刚还想着待会儿要怎样将他的爱人剥光好好品尝——可现在，躺在沙发上的人毫无声响，就连从他领口流进衬衫的红酒都没能引起他的注意。

这可不在他们的计划之内。谁让他心血来潮带来了前不久从北极翻出的红酒……

克拉克上前把酒瓶从他颈侧扶起放到一边，半跪着靠近，鼻尖试探着触了触布鲁斯的下巴。“布鲁斯……？”他尝试着呼唤了几声，发现布鲁斯并没有多大反应后，伸出舌头轻轻舔去他颈间积存的液体。

“嗯……”似乎是被嘬吸着自己皮肤的人打扰了休息，布鲁斯哼哼着伸了伸脖子，偏过头缓慢的睁开眼，“唔……克拉克……”看了他一眼后布鲁斯从喉咙里发出几声不满的呼噜声。侧过身去，只留给克拉克一个背影。

克拉克突然有点不知所措。“布鲁斯……”他发出一个受伤的音节。

过了一小会儿，他才听到沙发上的人发出一声几不可闻的回应。

“布鲁斯，我抱你去卧室好不好？”虽说是小心翼翼的语气，不过他可没征求到同意就已经付出了行动。克拉克一条手臂从布鲁斯胸膛下穿过，让他的双腿搭在自己另一条手臂上——公主抱。就像抱着团松软软的棉花，布鲁斯的四肢连同身体都无比放松，不过他的手臂倒是很自然的挂到了克拉克脖子上。

克拉克扬起嘴角，要是平时，自己的爱人肯定会再一次严肃的宣布他讨厌这个姿势——他甚至已经在脑海里重复了一遍布鲁斯说这句话时别扭的样子。靠在他胸膛上的脑袋不安分的蹭了蹭，找到一个舒适的角度后安静了下来。克拉克的笑意中满载着幸福，他轻声低喃，“你说，要是没了你我该怎么办啊……”

“唔……”被放到微凉的床上，晕晕乎乎的布鲁斯立刻翻了身，面颊贴着床单，让自己的身体能更大面积的接触这份清爽。

克拉克低笑出声，他从不知道自己的爱人还能这般可爱。刚伸手把布鲁斯翻了回来，那人就开始不满的哼哼。“布鲁西，我帮你把衣服脱下去，乖乖的哦？”

也不知道他是不提真的听懂了，总之布鲁斯的确乖乖的不动了。克拉克小心的解开他西装的扣子，发现里面的大片衬衫都染了淡红色的酒渍，正潮湿着的贴在他的皮肤上，随着他每一次绵长的呼吸起伏着。克拉克埋头在他胸膛深吸一口气，他突然觉得只是像这样简单的脱一件衬衫都变得困难。他用双手扯住衬衫的扣子一颗一颗撕开，抬高布鲁斯的腰，褪去他的衣服。

皮肤上诡异的黏腻感消失了，突然间的清凉让布鲁斯舒适的叹息出声。就在此时，克拉克轻轻分开他的双腿，跪坐到他腿间，双手迷醉般在他的身体上缓慢游走。他的手指缓慢描画过那些刚劲优雅的线条，试探过胸肌的美妙触感后，一直滑到腰臀间的凹陷处停止。他的双手牢牢贴在布鲁斯腰际，克拉克埋首于他胸间，发出一声挫败的低吟，只恨此时不能用力疼爱眼前的人。

“唔……”不满他搁在腰间的火热的手掌，布鲁斯伸出一只手去推克拉克的手臂。无奈，此时他没法使出一丝力气。照比克拉克此时，布鲁斯整个人都显得软绵绵的，他只能不断的发出微弱的哼声表达不满。

“天……”克拉克忍不住伸手去抚摸自己胯下硬挺的兄弟。他用另一只手扶正布鲁斯的下巴，俯身吻住他的嘴唇。该死的，这是他们今天见面后第一个深吻。克拉克没在意他的哼声，布鲁斯向外不断推拒外物的舌头非但没用上一丝力气，反倒像极了温柔舔舐着的回应。克拉克很容易就攻破了他的齿关，一直到布鲁斯气息不稳，他也没有放弃吮吸那条和他一起共舞的舌头。身下的身躯挣动着向上挺起却撞上了更火热的胸膛，布鲁斯无处躲逃，缺氧的大脑更是无法控制自己身体的本能反应，他咽唔着吞下口腔中的唾液，喉中的哼声伴随着眼泪的流出变成了脆弱的呻吟。他没法呼吸，他只能从吻着自己的那个人口中汲取氧气。

他是听着有人呼唤自己的名字才恢复意识的——他只知道自己的大脑空白了一会儿。布鲁斯喘息着，这使他消除了部分睡意，终于肯睁开眼看看到底发生了什么。即使他只能看见一个模模糊糊的人影。

“嗯……克拉克……”他无助的呻吟，为之前的失去氧气无法呼吸表示委屈。他在床单上轻轻磨蹭着身体，眨了眨蓄满泪水的眼睛。他什么都看不清，眼前的人也只有一个轮廓，他只能本能呼唤第一反应出的名字。

 

“布鲁斯。”克拉克抚慰自己的动作越来越快，他低头轻吻他布满红晕的脸颊，单手撑在布鲁斯头侧，在他的爱人再次轻吟出自己的名字的时候似困兽一般低吼着弓起脊背，射了布鲁斯满身精华。

克拉克粗喘着，双手撑在布鲁斯腰侧，他看着身下同样轻喘着的人，眼神发亮。积累许久欲望并没有减轻多少，他前后摆动腰身，在布鲁斯跨间缓慢的摩擦自己的硬挺，他俯身靠近舔吻着布鲁斯的耳垂，“你能听到我，是吗？布鲁斯？”

“嗯……”他轻吟着点点头。好像是为了躲避抵在腿间的硬物？他不断扭动着身体，轻哼着。“克拉克……”

“你也想要是吗？”克拉克几乎瞬间就褪去了他下身全部衣着，伸出的手撸动着布鲁斯疲软的兄弟，灵巧的手指不停的挑逗。克拉克俯在他耳边轻声哄着，“宝贝儿，你能硬起来吗？”

“唔……克拉克……”他难过的哼哼着，听起来好像又要哭了一样。过了许久，他下身的兄弟才勉强有了抬头的倾向，显然这酒精使他没办法完全勃起。

“哦……天啊……亲爱的别哭……”他安慰着轻啄布鲁斯的嘴唇，双手轻轻抬高他的身体，柔软的枕头被垫在他腰下。“我们换一种方式。”他抬高布鲁斯一条大腿，低头吻上那片相对柔软的内侧皮肤，一寸一寸细细啃噬，唇齿路过处留下片片细碎浅淡的红痕。

“克拉克……”他轻轻颤抖着大腿，挣扎着抬高身体却也仅能看见深埋在自己腿间的那片模糊的黑发。“嗯……”意识到那条湿软的物体舔上了后穴，布鲁斯立刻下意识抗拒着夹紧了双腿。

“不喜欢吗？”克拉克带着笑意，用自己的腿别住他的，爬上去又给了布鲁斯一个能让他发出软弱呻吟声的深吻。他看着气喘吁吁的人瘫倒在床，最后舔了一下他变得通红的唇瓣，才爬回他腿间。

这次克拉克直接分开了他的臀瓣，舔上他的私处。那根在此时显得万分粗糙的舌头每润滑过一层褶皱，都会给他带来一次细微的战栗。布鲁斯的双手抓着床单，那块灵活的肌肉现在正强硬着侵入他的身体。

“克拉克……”除了一些单纯的哼声，他迷乱的大脑里仿佛仅能记起这一个单词。他发出柔软的气声，不像之前他们做爱时的隐忍低喘或是性感咆哮，带了无助和乞求的呻吟声倒是愈发撩人心弦。

克拉克向两边抓着他的臀瓣，好让自己的舌头能插的更深。这具正身体随着他主人的呼吸不稳的轻颤着，收缩着的括约肌挤没有一丝规矩挤压着他的舌头，如果现在插入，他一定能很棒的照顾自己的阴茎。克拉克抽身出来，手指在他股间轻轻滑动着抚摸他已然潮湿的穴口。

“我在怀疑让你喝这红酒是不是对的。”克拉克发觉布鲁斯已经握住了他自己的性器，他几乎是痛苦的哼哼着，显然那半硬的家伙也让他感觉很难过。

“唔……克拉克……克拉克……”他几乎是哭着叫他的名字了。

“所以……你射不出来吗？”克拉克明白后，爱怜的舔去他的眼泪。第一根手指进入的很成功，克拉克想再尝试着带给他一些刺激，可在第二根手指刚刚探入的时候，布鲁斯就已经皱紧了眉头。他开始咽唔克拉克的名字，挣动想要翻身躲避这种不适。“出……去……嗯……”

“哦哦哦……好的……”克拉克立刻撤出了第二根手指，他抚摸着轻轻按住布鲁斯的肩膀，安抚着轻吻他的身体。在布鲁斯还在不安的扭动时，那根手指精准的触碰到了他的前列腺。克拉克用力向下一按——果然布鲁斯发出了解脱般的呻吟声，他反射性的挺起胸膛，在手指撤离时落回床上大口喘息。

“舒服吗？”

布鲁斯从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“那我就当成你很喜欢了？”克拉克笑着继续啃咬他的胸膛，插在他股间的手指开始了连续按摩那一点。

说真的，克拉克真的很享受他变得柔软粘人的呻吟声，让他的心都酥了。

看着布鲁斯微张着、轻轻抖动着的嘴唇，他忍不住又凑上前去吞入他无数呻吟。克拉克连续刺激他前列腺的速度和他们平时做爱时的速度差不了多少。没过多久布鲁斯就迎合着抬高臀部，全身颤抖着从喉咙里发出纯粹的享受的声音。他俯身含住布鲁斯半硬的分身，配合着手指的动作吮吸了好一会儿。

“布鲁斯，你不知道我现在有多想打你屁股。”看着床上呼吸平稳的人，克拉克看了眼自己硬得发疼的兄弟。虽说布鲁斯意识模糊，但如果他现在插入了，带去的估计也是痛苦居多。

自己的爱人就这样赤裸着摆在自己面前但是却不！能！碰！看着布鲁斯身上大片粉红色的印记，克拉克绝望的咽呜一声。待会儿他还是得自己去趟浴室。

不过好在他们有一个很长的假期。

\-------------------


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要:(N52背景)超人失去了超能力，蝙蝠侠假死了一段时间。

白天的哥谭的确比夜晚的时候好太多了。克拉克透过快餐店的窗子，打量着哥谭最外层的繁华街道。他咽下最后一口墨西哥鸡肉卷，拿起饮料小口的喝着，这家小店的食物真的很不错。

事实上，在他的超能力消失之后，他能感受到更多作为一个人类的感觉，比如现在，仅仅是在饥饿之后饱餐一顿，就能让他感到格外满足。克拉克冲着窗外一个迎上他目光的女士微笑，哥谭的市民们好像对于这个落魄的超人不太感兴趣，大概是因为他们更习惯他们阴暗的守护者。他收回目光，看着桌面上被揉皱的包装纸发呆。

操你的布鲁斯。他在心里抱怨，都这么久过去了，连一个电话都没有。

“老板！”餐厅的门再次被推开了，风铃发出清脆的撞击声，超人被这阵声音吸引了注意力。没了超级听力，他怀疑自己刚刚是不是听错了那熟悉的男声。

一个高大强壮的男人走了进来，他穿着牛仔裤、搭配着普通的白色T恤，几乎被汗水打湿的衣服黏在身上根本起不到遮身的作用，他饱满的胸肌从那个深V中若有若无的显露出来。超人眯起眼，他坐在靠窗的餐桌只能看到那个人的侧身。男人头发微长，留着胡子，左肩上扛着一箱水，右手还拎着一大袋汉堡面包，动作轻松熟练，看起来像是哪家食品厂的搬运工。他微笑着直接走到前台那个漂亮的女服务生面前，把水和面包放到一旁。在他侧身去摘腰侧的账本时，超人看到了他的正脸。

“这两天鸡肉卖的不错？”他开始和那个服务生对话。

布鲁斯。超人哼了一声，这还真是得来全不费工夫。他根本就没想做多大伪装，甚至连声音都没有一点变化。

男人又捋了捋他的黑发，那和他陪自己在庄园练习体术后，常有的小动作无异。他把手肘拄在对他来说稍微有些矮的柜台上，看着那个女服务生清点账本。他站在那儿，修长的双腿故意打弯了一条，那条本来就很紧的牛仔裤配着这个姿势，完美的勾勒出了男人臀部和大腿的流畅曲线。普普通通的一条牛仔裤倒是被他穿出了色情的味道。克拉克咽下一口饮料。

女服务生看起来也心情不错。那男人笑着，“生意这么好做，看来我得要求我的老板给我加薪了。”

“你早该这么做了。”服务生把账单还给他，从前台绕出来，把面包拎了回去，“来吧帅哥，去帮我把那些货都卸到后面去。”

“都听你的，老板。”男人笑着，轻巧的躲开服务生一次假装的打闹，扛起水，走去了员工区。

储物室的门嘭的一声被关上了，接着是上锁的声音。这下可好，就只有一盏摇摇晃晃的昏黄小灯照明了。

布鲁斯自顾自的摆好最后一箱水，转过身，伸手抹了一把汗。“你没看到外面写着非员工禁止入内？”

“说实话，没有。我只一心想着要去找我的男朋友。”克拉克抱着手臂，背对着门直视面前的人，“你什么时候发现我的？”

“在前台的时候，你都快要把我盯穿了。”布鲁斯依在墙上，挑起眉，“让我猜猜，你想让我解释一下假死的事？”

“你不该瞒着我。”

“某种意义上说，这不算瞒着你，你不是一直确信我还活着吗。”

“这不是理由。”克拉克向前，抓住他的手臂，“你有多久没联系我了？如果我不回哥谭，你是不是连一个电话都不打算打给我？”

沉默了一会儿，布鲁斯主动上前给了他一个拥抱，“我的错。”但是在他想要抽身的时候，超人反手抓住了他的手腕，用力把他按在墙上，迎着暧昧的光线，直视他的双眼。

“你知不知道外面还有个蝙蝠侠，穿着那些稀奇古怪的装备，就连最简单的制服都配上了枪支。”

“我们回去说。”

“回哪儿去？嗯？布鲁斯？”超人贴了上来，湿热的呼吸喷在他颈侧，“我需要补偿。这都多久了，我一直在想你。”

“克拉克，我还要忙。”布鲁斯偏着头躲避，但这样却暴露给他更多的颈部皮肤。

“忙着送货吗？这段时间你都是在做这个工作？”

“这个身份可以很清楚的摸清黑市的交易地点，他们藏的再怎么好也还是需要吃饭。往往越不起眼的地方就越……唔……”克拉克扳过他的头，封上那双总是能讲出无数道理的嘴唇。拉奥啊他怀念死这种感觉了。克拉克微笑着，看来布鲁斯也一样，他根本就没下定决心闭紧齿关，自己只是轻轻逗弄了几下他的唇舌，就换来了布鲁斯凶猛的回吻。他们的舌头相互追逐着缠绕，侵略到对方的口腔中夺取氧气。

这感觉不赖，克拉克在布鲁斯选择放弃主动权时想到，第一次体会到因为缺氧而头脑发晕的感觉。

“停，到此为止。”布鲁斯喘息着偏过头。“你至少等到晚上让我刮掉胡子？”

超人的胸膛剧烈起伏，他之前从来没有这么渴望过空气，“行了，布鲁斯，我可等不到那时候。坦诚一点，你跟我一样，”超人抬起膝盖顶了一下他下身隆起的部分，换来布鲁斯一声压抑的闷哼，“就因为一个吻。”

“唔……”以前他会被超人的钢铁之躯压制得丝毫动弹不得，但现在，在他的剧烈挣扎下，他发现超人按着他手腕的手也有些松动。于是他停下挣扎，冲着超人眨了眨眼，“克拉克，你现在没有超能力。”

这引来超人一阵大笑，说这句话的时候，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里还带了几丝天真和期待，他懂布鲁斯在想什么。超人凑上前去吻他浓密的睫毛，“这样好了，如果你打得过现在的我，我们就等到晚上。”

“成交。”获得自由的布鲁斯活动着手腕，跃跃欲试的心情已经压制不住。

“小心了。”

于是就像他和克拉克在庄园做过无数次的那样，布鲁斯迅速出拳直攻要害，身姿仍同猎豹一样狡捷灵活。超人被动的退了几步，他处于防守地位。“你知道，这一路上我可遇到了不少麻烦。”

“电视能经常看到你的新闻。”布鲁斯避开一次佯攻，“想打败超人的人可不是一般的多。”

“我以为你不在那个名单里？”超人接下他两次正拳，同样抬起腿抵消了他对自己腰侧的袭击。

“不错嘛。”布鲁斯赞叹的说着，之前超人可都是不带闪躲的。“那这样呢？”

趁着超人被迫转身的那一瞬间，那双修长有力的大腿出其不意的夹上他腰间。超人只有那么一瞬间空顿，世界就翻了个个。他还没来得及感受他们肢体间的亲密接触，就被人骑在了身下。

“你从来没用过这招。”超人仰躺着，手臂被布鲁斯分别按在头的两侧。

“也是这段时间刚学的。”布鲁斯坐在他肚子上笑的得意，“怎么样，外星人，认输吗？”

“说实话，很厉害。”超人撇了撇嘴，做出一个看似很困扰的表情，“但是我不希望你用在别人身上。”发现他的手臂逐渐发力，布鲁斯暗觉不妙。

晚了。就在他逃跑的时候，超人跳了起来，就着后背位的姿势再次把他锁在了墙上。

“有必要说明，即使我现在没有超能力，我也是氪星体质。”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，心里一句FUCK。

超人解开他牛仔裤的拉链，用力拽了两下才把他的裤子褪到大腿。“说真的布鲁斯，你是不是把牛仔裤的尺寸买小了一号？我不知道你是不是故意的，刚刚在前台时候，我光看着你的屁股就觉得硬了。”

“操。”他骂着，咽了一口唾沫，“尺码是对的，他妈的没错。”

“哦？”他还是表示怀疑。超人挑起一边眉毛，抓着布鲁斯的臀肉姿意揉搓挤压，以完全的人类感官享受他爱人身体美妙的触感。布鲁斯从喉咙里发出威胁的哼哼。“马上马上。”超人迎合着，把手指伸到布鲁斯嘴里，玩弄他的唇舌。“没有润滑剂。”他的语气带着一丝歉意，“我也没想到我们立刻就能搞起来。”

布鲁斯报复般，发狠咬了咬他的手指。 好像有一阵微妙的电流，超人抖了一下，随即抽出手指，带着满手的唾液探索到他下身。他另用一只手缓慢的撸动他的阴茎，一只手艰难的挤开他的臀缝，摸到那个入口，“布鲁斯？”

“嗯……”他眯着眼低哼，身后的手指小心的为他扩张着。超人的身体没有像以前那样会发光发热，现在那具身体更贴近自己的温度。更加真实、有血有肉，另一种让他安心的感觉。

超人俯下身，叼着他的耳垂，用一种小到只有屏住呼吸才能听到的声音对他说，“布鲁斯，你屁股真大…我一只手埋进去都看不到了。”

“我。操。”

超人一条胳膊揽住他挣扎的腰轻笑，“你说错了。”他迅速的拽下裤子，坚硬的性器抵在那个入口的时候，布鲁斯不再扭动身体了。

“这其实是我失去超能力之后想做的第一件事。”火热的性器缓慢且坚定的推挤进去，慢慢撑开他紧窄的肠道。“让你一点一点的为我打开……让你柔软的内部紧紧地包裹吸住我……”布鲁斯无声的张着嘴，似乎这样就能缓解一些痛楚。他们的连接处依旧很干涩，克拉克进入的也很困难。他手下更卖力的撸动布鲁斯的阴茎，试图分散他的注意力。“还好吗？”

“不……”欢愉伴随着疼痛。再张口，布鲁斯的声音变得沙哑异常。

“再忍忍……”克拉克冲撞了一下，把自己的阴茎完全送到那具性感的身体里，“许久……唔……”他抽出一小部分，然后又用力撞了回去，“没做了……”他只是小幅度的抽动，一下一下不断地向上顶动布鲁斯的身体。

“操！操你的！慢一点……”布鲁斯随着他阴茎捣弄的动作闷哼着呻吟。他的身体再次全部落到了体内的阴茎上，他仰着头咽了口口水，这太深了。他的手指徒劳的用力试图能扒住墙壁，克拉克下一次用力的顶弄，差点让他的双脚离开了地面。

“有没有……感觉不一样？”就像是第一次做爱一样，超人对人类身体感受到的快感感到新奇。在布鲁斯的身体开始慢慢试着吞吐他的时候，他的身体也因为欲望被服侍而跟着微微战栗。他迅速的冲撞着、索求着，他也想知道布鲁斯有没有些不一样的感受。

“唔嗯？你是说……”布鲁斯拉过超人的手帮自己自慰，突然快起来的节奏让他说出的话变得破碎，“你的老二在……我身体里横冲直撞的……啊啊啊！！”一声变调的呻吟，布鲁斯肌肉绷紧，超人漫无目的冲撞突然一下狠狠地撞上了敏感点，促不及防的快感让布鲁斯痉挛着到了高潮。

“哦…布鲁斯…”克拉克在他身后粗喘，高潮后敏感的肠道狠狠绞紧了他的阴茎，他更加迅速的操干这具性感的身体。再一次无意识地狠狠撞上布鲁斯的敏感点，在紧致穴道的压榨下，他也全部交代在他体内。

“你像个处子。”回过神的布鲁斯喘息着评价。

克拉克抽身出来，和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。“抱歉，我没听清？”

“我说。”布鲁斯推开他，把那条刚刚好不容易剥下来的牛仔裤提上去，“你像一个毫无章法的处子。”

克拉克大笑着，把衬衫脱下来递给他擦手，“那你说，布鲁斯，处子让你爽到了吗？”

“操，来不及了。”布鲁斯故意避开这句话。克拉克笑着，看着他慌张的拉上拉链，胡乱的擦了两下手。

“把屁股夹紧了。”克拉克不紧不慢的蹭着手，冲着摆弄门锁的人不怀好意的说着，“别让人看见你在卸货的时候裤子都湿了。”

“操。”布鲁斯在临开门时深吸一口气平复心情，“你等着。”

——

夜深了。布鲁斯路过庄园停车场的时候，看到了克拉克藏在他兰博基尼跑车后面的小摩托。看来他早就到了。布鲁斯扬起嘴角，走进密道。

“布鲁斯，你回来的好晚。”克拉克的声音略带抱怨。

庄园的大厅里漆黑一片，唯一一点光源就是克拉克身前茶几上的那盏小灯。克拉克侧身依在大厅真皮沙发的扶手上，双腿交叠，冲着布鲁斯举起手中的酒杯。“说真的，布鲁斯……之前都没发现你的庄园里藏着这么好的酒……”

“我这里有过差劲的酒吗。”布鲁斯随口接了一句。他撇了一眼茶几上几个歪歪斜斜的酒瓶，又看了眼克拉克脸上飘着的两朵红晕，突然觉得太阳穴隐隐发痛，“克拉克，你拿红酒当饮料？”他之前也没记着克拉克有这么贪杯，“别告诉我这几瓶都是你喝的。”

“不然呢？”克拉克将杯中剩余的红酒一饮而尽，冲着他露出一个微笑，“希望你不介意。我还挑了瓶看起来有些年头的，等着你回来一起喝。”

借着那点微弱的亮光，布鲁斯看到了最角落那里没开封的红酒。他看着几乎要把自己陷到沙发里的克拉克一脸无奈，“你知不知道按你现在的体质，你是会喝醉的。”

“嗯……我知道。”他意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇，“不过说真的，这感觉非常好。酒精在我的身体里发挥了作用。当它们在我的血液里沸腾的时候，我会感觉到浑身发热，就像以前刚刚晒过太阳之后。刚才我还有一阵头晕。”想了想他又补了一句，“有时候我真怀疑我喝醉了。”

“红酒通常都是在喝过一段时间之后才会发挥作用的。”看着他变得亮晶晶的眼睛，布鲁斯慢慢露出一个令他琢磨不透的笑容，“事实上，我觉得你已经醉了。”

“嗯？怎么会。”像是证明他说的话一般，克拉克一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上跳了起来，走去楼梯时还不忘拎着那瓶未开封的红酒，“去卧室吧。”

看着克拉克还算稳定的背影，布鲁斯小声嘟囔，“看来还差一点火候。”

——

“先等我会儿，”布鲁斯打开卧室顶棚的灯，“我得先洗个澡，换套衣服。”上午和克拉克在储物间来过一发之后就一直没来得及清理。他知道自己的内裤肯定被打湿了，但老天保佑，待会儿千万别让他发现自己的牛仔裤外面也蹭上了一层精液。

“其实衣服不用换了，”克拉克已经躺在他们的大床上了，他脱了上衣，张开四肢去感受那些触感冰凉的丝绒寝具，“你可以直接从浴室出来。”

“如你所愿。”布鲁斯背对着他摆摆手，在进到浴室之前也扯下了他自己的衬衫。

浴室就在床的正对面，一整面都是沙玻璃做的门，不完全透明但是透光透亮。浴室内也开了灯，克拉克可以看到里面人影的动作。克拉克本来想在这时研究研究他挑的这瓶红酒，但是显然他做不到。即使没有超能力，他也能听到水流冲刷在肉体上的声音。对面的画面实在是令他浮想联翩。

为了更方便冲洗他的黑发，布鲁斯向后仰了头，将他的身体抻出了的更优美的曲线。

待会儿我就会握住那紧实的腰。

想着，克拉克咽了一口唾沫，也许这个时候有超能力会更好，他就能开启透视了。

淋浴没有被关上，听得出来，现在大部分水流都直接浇在了地上。玻璃后的人影一只手扶着墙，一只手伸向了他自己身后。

他直接送了一根手指进去。不，也许两根。手指合作会更容易把精液带出来。克拉克向下拽了拽裤子，握住了他半勃的性器。哦……他还不得不过侧过身，手臂再向下一点。这样他的才能够得到自己射在更深处的精液。

看着玻璃后的人影，克拉克开始缓慢的撸动他的阴茎。

突然向下弯去的腰身。肯定是因为他的手指无意间撞到了他自己的敏感点。他也许因此勃起了，但那仍旧没办法让他射出来。这性感的尤物最后还是需要自己去填满他贪婪的身体。他还需要自己再深一点。再重一点。

克拉克喘息着，加快了手上的动作。他可以把那紧实的、饱满的臀部掰得更开。他的目光继续追随着布鲁斯的影子——那修长有力的双腿上游移着的手。

“看够了吗？”水声突然停止，他的声音从浴室传来。克拉克就像一个被抓住正在做坏事的小男孩。他看到布鲁斯从栏杆上抽出毛巾，胡乱的擦着他的头发。

“永远不够。”克拉克又开始缓慢地安抚自己的阴茎。

几分钟过后，浴室的门开了。就像他刚刚答应的，布鲁斯就完全赤裸着。克拉克半坐起来，看到眼前的画面不禁又滚动了一下喉结。“难以置信的速度。”

布鲁斯挑挑眉。对于一个精通易容术的侦探来说，刮个胡子两分钟都用不上。他头发上的水珠毫无阻拦的从他棱角分明的下巴上滚落，未干的水滞在他两块胸肌之间的纹路上汇成一股，继续向下缓慢的流淌，路过他诱人的腹肌，最后滑落到他下体乌黑的毛发中。他笑着，没了胡子后整个人都显得更加年轻精神，尤其那双蓝眼睛，现在看起来格外有神。“我猜……你早就在心里把我操上一遍了？”

“不止……一遍。”该死的，头突然好晕。克拉克怀疑是被爱人性感诱人的身体晃花了眼睛。他又摔回到柔软的床垫里。

“酒劲上来了。喝了那么多，正常人早就该醉了。”布鲁斯关了灯，在房间完全笼罩在黑暗中时走到房间另一侧，拉开了窗帘。“不过你刚刚用自己的行动证实了，氪星体质的普通人能把‘未醉’的时间撑得更久一点。”

皎洁的月光透过硕大的落地窗照射进来，好像为床上的男人度上了一层银辉。在黑夜的掩护下，布鲁斯缓慢的爬上床。看着床上乖乖躺着的克拉克，他的眼睛闪闪发亮。“让我们来看看你的氪星体质还能带来什么惊喜。”他向下拽着克拉克的裤子，可床上的人醉得甚至都不知道抬一下腿去配合他的动作。同样把克拉克剥成赤裸，布鲁斯爬回到他身侧，“你还能听得到我说话吗，嗯？克拉克，你还能听清吗？”

“唔……可以……”他含含糊糊的回答着，也不知道到底能不能。

布鲁斯舔开他毫不设防的唇瓣，一点一点舔去克拉克的唇齿间残留着的甘甜酒液。他一只手摸向他下体，在握住他的阴茎时，他勾起嘴角，含住克拉克的舌头，加深了这个吻。“你看我说的，惊喜。”布鲁斯轻喘，缓慢套弄着克拉克依旧硬挺着的性器。“正常人醉到这种程度是很难勃起的。”他舔去他们的唇齿分开时扯出的一丝银丝，那只手也伸下去按摩他的囊袋。

克拉克唇间飘出一声呻吟。他粗喘着偏过头，胸膛剧烈起伏。“啧……上午那个精力四射的超人哪儿去了？”布鲁斯用两只手指扮正他的下巴，手下依旧没有停止抚弄他坚硬如铁的阴茎。酒醉后的克拉克看起来完全无法支配他有力的身躯。他两腮微红，紧闭着双眼大口呼吸着氧气，未闭合的唇间时不时泄露出几丝断断续续的呻吟，嘴角还挂着未干的唾液。他微睁开迷茫的双眼，下意识的乞求，“布鲁斯，拜托……就再……嗯……再用力一点……”

“该死……”布鲁斯只感觉一股异常猛烈的冲动直达小腹。他拥有眼前这个比大卫雕塑还要完美的人。

“上午的账等你清醒之后再算。”他像是发泄一般用力吮吸着克拉克的锁骨，等到那里留下一块很深的红痕之后满意的离开。“这次就当做是我给你的一点点补偿。好好感受。”说完，他就爬下去，含住了他早已渴望释放的阴茎。

单用嘴就让超人高潮，这并不是件容易的事。布鲁斯想到了自己之前一次单纯的为他口交，直到他嘴巴酸痛的差点失去知觉，超人才射了出来。布鲁斯含住他大半个柱身，把唾液均匀的涂抹在上面。他腾出手按住他向上挺动的胯骨，狼狈的咳嗽了几声。“咳……别动。如果你想要我为你做深喉的话。”

对于一个醉酒后意识不太清醒的人来说，要克制住不在布鲁斯温暖湿热的口腔中抽动阴茎，很困难。但克拉克还是乖乖的不动了。他把双手移动到布鲁斯潮湿的黑发中，催促他继续动作。

布鲁斯笑了笑，满意他的选择。他再次含住他的阴茎，含到最深处。克拉克收紧手指，发出满足的呻吟。他的喉咙被异物刺激下意识收紧，双手配合着吞吐的动作照顾没被吞下去的阴茎根部。布鲁斯用手指揉按他微微开始发紧的囊袋。他吐出手中的巨物，用他那颗尖尖的虎牙轻轻戳刺不断溢出前液的小口。“哈……B……我……”

“嘘……我知道，我知道。”布鲁斯活动了一下他酸痛的下巴，等他再次把那根粗长的阴茎全部含进去的时候，克拉克直接射进了他的喉咙。

“让人又爱又恨的持久。”布鲁斯舔舔嘴唇，咽下口中残余的精液。借着克拉克还没缓神，他拿起床头柜上的红酒借着月光打量。“罗曼尼康帝。”他笑了笑，和他父亲一样，这也是他最喜欢的红酒。布鲁斯刚拔开瓶塞，掩不住的醇厚酒香立刻就溢了出来。“52年的。”

“好香……”

“当然，这可是我父亲也珍藏了很久的。”布鲁斯倒了半杯，只喝了一口，他就陶醉在那回味无穷的酒香中久久不能缓神。“当时最年轻的那批葡萄藤生产的第一批果实……青涩、纯生……”他注视着克拉克那双盛满了月色的眼睛，修长的手指凝聚了满满的爱意，几近痴迷的抚摸他的脸颊。“这样的美酒如果不被品尝，那将是件多遗憾的事啊。”

“我可以……试试吗？”

“当然。”布鲁斯含了一口酒液，贴上他的嘴唇。

克拉克饮尽那些甘甜略涩的液体，按着他的后脑，灵活的舔过他口腔内每一处可能残留着酒液的地方。

美酒。他想着，又与布鲁斯的舌头纠缠到一起。

“用心去感受那种醇香，克拉克。”布鲁斯将自己的唇舌解救出来，拿起酒杯，跨坐在他腿间，杯沿抵在克拉克的喉咙上缓缓磨蹭，“用心去感受…当时那种清新的、新生的活力。”他将杯中红酒缓缓倾到在克拉克饱满的胸肌上，“醇熟的、甘甜的果实在充满阳光味道的麦仓里被发酵。”布鲁斯将杯壁轻轻压在克拉克一边的乳头上，换来他一声喘息。“古老且神秘的森林气息，”很多红酒落到了腹肌上，冰冰凉凉的液体争先恐后的流向他下身那片浓密的毛发，克拉克不禁轻轻摆动腰身去逃避私处那瘙痒的感觉。“猎食动物最原始野性的暴力和欲望……”杯中最后一点酒液全部被倒在了依旧挺立的阴茎上，微凉的感觉让他倒抽了一口气。

“……就像你。”他看着那淡红色的液体缓慢的舔舐过他爱人身体的线条，忍不住也加入它们的行列。布鲁斯用鼻尖轻蹭他微微冒出胡渣的下巴，那浓郁诱人的酒香就好像是从他皮肤深处散发出来的。“好好感受。”他缓缓向下，埋首在克拉克胸前，细碎的吻追逐着红酒的流向。像猫科动物一样，他灵巧的舌头卷走那些残留的液体，伴随着克拉克同样陶醉的呻吟，清理过他散发着酒香的每一寸皮肤。

布鲁斯俯在他身上，舔弄他的乳头。他双臂环住克拉克精壮的腰，“还满意我的服务吗？”两个人的性器贴在一起缓慢的摩擦，布鲁斯含住那颗乳珠，用牙齿轻轻拉扯。

“唔……”克拉克呻吟一声，向上挺了胸膛。

“你的身体倒是比你的意识清醒得多。”布鲁斯用大腿夹住在他腿间摩擦着的硬物，狠狠咬了另一侧乳头。听到一声疼痛的闷哼后，他又接着安慰的舔了舔。对上克拉克看似无神的双眼布鲁斯突然一笑。他低头将他的皮肤吮吸出更色情的声音，低沉的声音从耳畔传来。“克拉克…你再装下去……是想让我上了你吗。”

被他压在身下的人露出一个微笑。再睁开眼，那双眸子变得清明。“别想。”

“哼哼。”布鲁斯乖巧的趴在克拉克身上，迎合他探往下身的手指。

“你什么时候发现的？”克拉克摸到床头的润滑剂，挤了不少在手指上。

“你向来……嗯……都不是个好演员。”那几根手指一起没入了他的身体，将后穴翻搅出黏腻的水声。

“不过我确实有一段时间醉了。”

“我怀疑……你身体里的酒精都跟着你上一次一起射到我肚子里了。”克拉克笑出声来，“有趣的设想。”布鲁斯难耐的用臀瓣前后摩擦他的阴茎。“快点，我还一次都没射呢。”

“如果你想，我可以把你操到射。”克拉克伸手拍了拍他挺翘的臀，“想要就自己坐上来。”

布鲁斯小声嘟囔了句什么。但他最后还是选择蹲坐在克拉克腿间，扶住那怒胀着的硬物对准了自己的穴口。他屏住呼吸，试探着的沉下身体。他尝试了几次，最后还是决定狠下心，硕大的龟头刚刚顶开收缩着的穴口，他便长出一口气。他停顿了一下，然后再次屏住呼吸，继续向下用力。他改用手臂撑在克拉克的胸膛上，双腿分开放在他腰侧，不断向下沉着身体。

迎着月光，克拉克用热切的目光看着他一点点把自己纳入体内。脸上略微痛苦的表情掺杂着愉悦，此时他微微皱起的眉毛都那么勾人。

直到他这口氧气也被消磨殆尽，克拉克的阴茎还是没有被他完全吞下去。“克拉克……”那双眼睛轻微泛起水雾，他有意的收缩肌肉去挤压体内的阴茎，“帮帮我……”

“嗯？怎么了？”明知故问。他把手探去他们的连接处，发现布鲁斯的穴口现在就已经被撑得没有了褶皱。

“你……”布鲁斯本来想张口去骂这个无耻的人，但是支撑着他身体的酸痛的大腿发出了抗议。他只能选择小声去陈述一遍事实，“太……太粗太长了……我自己吃不下去。”

“怎么会。”克拉克握住他紧实的腰，为他轻轻按摩，“放松一点，对，就这样……”

“啊！”布鲁斯发出一声惊叫。在他完全放松的时候，克拉克将他一下子按坐到了自己的阴茎上。“嗯……”他享受着布鲁斯紧致的内部，发出一声赞叹的呻吟。

“唔……”火热的硬物直接狠狠地抵到深处，这让他的大脑有一瞬间空白。布鲁斯的大腿肌肉轻轻颤抖着，他一直以为今晚他能够主导这场性事，但显然，他想多了。

“动一动，布鲁斯。”

闻言，他咬着嘴唇，用酸软的大腿将自己再次支撑起来，然后再缓缓坐回到他的阴茎上。明早大腿肯定会特别酸痛。他想着，但并没有停下动作。此刻他只想在快感中沉沦。“嗯……”他抻长脖颈大声呻吟，布鲁斯就这样骑坐在他的阴茎上，前后摇晃着屁股。他找对了角度，越来越快的起伏着身体刺激自己体内的腺体。他抬起屁股迅速的起落着，一次又一次让自己落在那粗长的巨物上。柔软的肠肉开始有规律的拼命挤压自己，克拉克的双手也配合着揉按他腰侧的敏感处，最后他也忍不住向上挺动了两下，布鲁斯终于痉挛着到了高潮。

老天，他几乎被榨干了力气。

“布鲁斯，我突然想看你用那些按摩棒把自己操射的样子。”克拉克翻身把他压在身下，轻轻顶撞了一下他的下体。昏昏沉沉中他发出一声柔软的呻吟。“你的表现非常好。但你消耗了太多的体力。”那根粗大的阳物缓缓的抽了出来，“剩下的时间你只要享受就好。”布鲁斯只来得及发出一声惊呼，就再次被钉回到他的阴茎上。

他把布鲁斯的大腿挂到肩上，开始迅速的操干他顺从的身体。

“我不……嗯嗯……！啊哈……”不停的被刺激着腺体，布鲁斯的双手紧紧抓着床单。克拉克的冲刺又狠又重，快感累积得太快，他的薄唇间毫无形象的流露出放荡的呻吟，就这样被干了好一会儿，他终于觉得再也承受不住，“不，克拉克！太多了……啊啊！！停下！……”

“唔……”疯狂的抽插中，克拉克逐渐慢了下来，他沉吟了一下，把自己抽了出来。“这个姿势对你来说的确有些辛苦。我的错。”

布鲁斯为自己得到片刻的休息时间感到庆幸。但在克拉克把他瘫软的身体摆成跪趴的姿势，再次分开他的双腿时，他又觉得有点不妙。“不要克拉克……别……”

克拉克抓住他的大腿，再次把自己的阴茎撞了回去，“当然不会结束。”他向两边掰开布鲁斯的臀瓣，迅速进出摩擦着不断痉挛的肠道，“这应该值得高兴，布鲁斯。我的性能力并没有受到影响。”找准了位置以后，克拉克就开始变着法的研磨顶撞他的腺体，布鲁斯只能尖叫着承受这早已超出限度的快感。

最后他终于失去了意识，他不知道克拉克是何时射在他身体里的，又或是射了几次。他中途醒来过一次，而克拉克只是拉着他来了一个深吻然后继续下身的动作。他相信了克拉克所说的“最后一次”，但他被拉到浴缸里干的时候他深深嘲笑自己太天真了。再次躺回到床上时，他的意识还是模糊的，但即使这样他也能感觉到自己的大腿酸痛得再也合不上。在克拉克最后满足的靠过来的时候，他下意识扯过被子将自己包成了一个茧。他妈的。一开始就不该心软。他昏昏沉沉的想。

克拉克在布鲁斯的额头上落下一吻，搂着他，终于能挂着微笑安心陷入沉睡。


End file.
